Rise of the Dragon Empire:Naruto the Conqueror
by DealtShadow35
Summary: With civilians false trail they have awakened something far more dangerous than a rampaging Bijuu. They awoke a DRAGON and the one thing it wants to do is Conquer. Harem, cross other animes, Lemon, AU
1. Chapter 1

**—**

 **D: Welcome to a new story, this is the counterpart of the Empire of the west story, right Blaze?**

 **P: Yeah it is.**

 **D: This came into being when I was talking with monkeyman in private message, so thank you Monkeyman! Now then, should we start?**

 **D: We don't own anything besides the storyline as well any OC's we will be using as the story goes. Now then, that's done with, enjoy! Oh Blaze did I forget anything?**

 **Edit and grammar check by Alucard1s1k**

 **—**

Rise of the Dragon Empire: Naruto the Conqueror

Chapter one

Night had fallen in the village hidden in the leaves, lights were burning all throughout. The Hokage tower, one of the most well known landmarks and home to the village leader lit up the sky.

On this very night, in the courtroom, a trial was being held by the civilian half of the council that helped run the day to day goings on in such a large city. In front of them was a boy, infamous around the village, Naruto. The young man seemed to be quite injured.

A member of the council stood, making himself known. "Naruto Uzumaki you stand before this council, accused of using excessive force on a comrade."

"WHAT?! Excessive force, against Sasuke?!" said Naruto who was, in fact, being held on his knees by two Chunin.

"Yes, you greatly injured him while on a simple retrieval mission!" said another member of the civilian council.

"WHY THE HELL AM I ON TRIAL! I'M THE ONE WITH A FUCKING HOLE IN THE CHEST!" yelled Naruto who tried to get up, but the chunin wouldn't let him.

Another councillor said, "Watch your tongue, you filthy demon! For hurting Sasuke, we, the civilian council of justice, hereby sentence you to death! You're obviously, too dangerous to be allowed to live! Remove the demon from this village right away! We don't want his demonic blood on the sacred ground of Konoha!"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR THIS FORSAKEN VILLAGE! THIS IS HOW I'M THANKED! FINE IF I DO LIVE, DON'T EVER COME TO ME FOR HELP EVER AGAIN!" yelled Naruto, his outburst was futile as he was too weak to fight back.

Later, outside of Konoha's walls, the two chunin guards drug Naruto to a secluded clearing of the path into the village. "This should be far enough!" Said one the chunin as he and other tossed Naruto to the dirt, Naruto cringed in pain since he was still recovering from the fight he had with Sasuke.

"Yeah, now then let's get this over with, I have a mission to do in the morning." Said the second chunin, as both of them removed a single kunai from their respective pouches, 'Damn it' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to dredge up any kind idea that could help him right now.

As if summoned by his thoughts, a familiar red chakra formed around Naruto's body. Feeling the intense KI coming from the chained teen, the chunin quickly fell into defensive stances. Naruto quickly freed himself from the chains and slashed both chunin with red chakra covering his hands, decapitating both nearly simultaneously.

"Burn in hell, you fuckers. I hope you suffer for everything you've done." Said Naruto as he removed his headband. He took one last look at it, throwing it on the ground, he stomped the, now accursed, headband. The red chakra helped break it in half.

Naruto turned to look at the looming walls of his home, no, not anymore. He wanted nothing to do with this place. His personal hell for the last thirteen years. Naruto started to turn away, leaving it behind, then paused. Images of his friends flashed through his mind. Hinata, Choji, Iruka, Hiruzen-jiji… all of them were there.

"They'll be better off without me." Naruto mumbled dejectedly. With that, he turned his back and left.

Three days passed since Naruto left the village, walking so long, without food or drink left him weak, somewhere in the Land of Lighting. Perhaps leaving when he did may have been a rash decision, but Naruto refused to return.

Nearby, a team of three were heading back to their home village. They all had headbands with a cloud on them thus showing that they are Kumo.

"That was a tough mission." Said Omoi, a young man who was fifteen with white hair and a dark skin tone had a lollipop in his mouth, wearing a standard Kumo uniform with a sword on his back.

"Oh, quit your bitching! Just be glad that it's over and we're heading home" said Karui, a girl who was also fifteen. She had red hair and a dark tone, the same color as Omoi, and yellow eyes. She too was wearing the standard kumo uniform with a sword on her back.

There was one more member among them, the leader of the team since she was the only chunin between them. Samui, a girl of sixteen with blonde hair, cold blue eyes with the Kumo uniform. she had to modify it a bit, the same for her Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach since, for her age, she had huge breasts.

"So uncool," was all she said as she kept walking, listening to the two others bicker back and forth again. it was cut short as she noticed something, so she stopped them.

"Wait, is that a kid?!" Omoi asked pointing at who they saw, which was a blond kid in torn bright orange rags for clothes, who was passed out, clearly exhausted. Samui cautiously approached him to see if he was even alive. As she got closer and she thought he might have been in a fight to the death.

She also guessed that he hadn't eaten anything at all, not anything decent anyway. "Guys, we will be setting up camp right now." She ordered Omoi and Karui.

A bit later, Naruto awoke still feeling exhausted, but upon discovering himself resting on a girl's lap, who seemed older than himself no less, tried to move before she hit him. She said, "Finally up? That's cool."

Naruto said, in a raspy voice. "Hey, are you an angel?" The girl giggled and said. "That's a bit cliché, don't you think? Why do you ask?"

"For the past three days, I felt like I was going through hell and I thought that I was going to die." Explained Naruto. At Samui's curious face, Naruto started explaining what happened to him, and once he was done, Samui said, "That's completely uncool! But what are you doing to do now? Oh, and I'm Samui by the way."

"I'm Naruto! And I don't know, I guess I should head somewhere to start over, but not anywhere here in the elemental countries!" said Naruto, Samui said "Maybe somewhere in the far west. That would be your best bet."

Samui really envied the kid in front of her, just a bit. The thought of wandering the world in search of something more than even ninja life can give? That sounded very cool, indeed.

"That could be the answer... but I would definitely like a travelling companion, I've had enough loneliness throughout my childhood." Naruto said thinking about the idea.

Samui thought about his plight while looking between her headband and her teammates. She had been thinking for a while that, while she loved her team and her home, she needed something more in her life. Maybe this was her golden opportunity? So the decision made, she got up and went over to her teammates who were about to make dinner.

"Karui, Omoi I want you two to tell Lord Raikage something," said Samui with conviction. As both the teens look at her, Omoi said "Sure, what is it?"

"Tell him that my path is no longer in Kumo, I'm going to the west." Having said that, and before both of them could talk her out of it, Samui quickly knocked them out cold.

"What are you doing, Lady?" Asked Naruto, as Samui turned to look at him. "You're going by yourself, and that would be uncool." she gave the reason she was comfortable with him knowing as she placed her left hand on her hip with a smile.

"Okay," Naruto said, giving an easy smile. "But one day, you'll tell me the real reason for wanting to come with me." Samui gave a giggle, all the while wondering how he knew there was more to that story.

A few day later found these unlikely companions on the far side of Stone country, in fact, the two teens could see the huge wall that served as the border between the Elemental countries and whatever lie beyond for these two.

"Wow, that just put the walls of Konoha to shame." said Naruto in awe and the same went for Samui. She could only say, "So cool." They had be able to see the damn thing for about an hour or so, and they still hadn't reached it. Although, path the they were walking on, opened to a most unexpected sight.

A Log cabin, kind of out of the way, confused both blondes. Why was there a log cabin on a mountain pass? They wondered what kind of person could be living out here, near the wall that's blocking the way to the far west.

Turning to look at Samui, Naruto motioned to the cabin with a shrug, as if to ask what they should do. Samui's look of confusion only made the decision harder. So they went up to the log cabin in order put their curiosity to rest.

It didn't take them long, as Naruto and Samui stood at front of the door, Naruto knocked lightly, they heard a feminine sounding voice yell, "Coming!"

The door opened and behind it was a girl who seemed to be about the same age as Naruto, it was a bit of a surprise, because the girl had long black hair that she kept up on the back of her head, with onyx colored eyes, she was wearing a simple gray shirt and anbu style pants, and what's more her figure seem way more mature than the two girls he used to know. She looks just like...

"S-sasuke?!" was all Naruto said as he stood in shock. Even more surprising to the two travelers was the look of pure hate that settled on the girls pretty face. "How do you know that name?" she growled.

"THAT'S THE NAME OF THE FUCKING BASTARD WHO SHOVED A HAND COVERED WITH LIGHTING THROUGH MY CHEST. TWICE!" Exclaimed Naruto.

The strange Uchiha girl invited the blonde companions inside and began to serve tea, all the while, she had a furious expression on her face.

This girl badgered the two blondes until the entirety of the incident between Naruto and Sasuke came to light, afterward she shook her head with a sigh.

"I can totally believe my damn cousin became such asshole," she sighed. "I'm glad my parents came here, those clan head fucks!" She spat vehemently.

While Samui thinking she was a touch bitter, Naruto on the other hand saw a kindred spirit. "Oh. Where are My Manners, I'm Tatsuki Uchiha. My parents told me, I'm the last female Uchiha alive since, you know, Itachi killed everyone I knew and loved!" Said Tatsuki, as if discussing the weather.

"Well, in a way you should thank him for that, 'cause you wouldn't have seen the light of day. You would have been turned into a breed mare in order bring back your clan and seeing that you have only this Sasuke person as the last Uchiha male, you most likely be giving birth of your cousin's children. And from what I could tell about this Sasuke, those kids would been nothing but back-stabbers." Said Samui.

Naruto could see that, as could Tatsuki. "Well, that won't happen since I've been banished from that damn clan since I was a little girl." Tatsuki said bitterly.

"Anyway, it must be nice," she sighed. "I had hopes of becoming a Kunoichi you know? But after what happened to my clan and my parents bringing me here..." Tatsuki trailed off as Naruto and Samui caught a glimpse of the sadness in her soul.

"Then come with us! It would be more interesting than just sitting here doing nothing when we could be making a difference in the world." Said Naruto.

Tatsuki looked intrigued, but really what had she to lose?

"R-really? Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" said Tatsuki excitedly.

And like that, the three got up and headed outside, Tatsuki stopped and looked back at it, Naruto and Samui paused to wait for her. Tatsuki said, "Just let me say goodbye..." She returned to the house and bowed her head. Naruto could just hear her say farewell to her parents. Tatsuki quickly returned to the group as the three headed out of the elemental countries to begin anew.

Meanwhile in Konohagakure no sato, Lady Tsunade of the sannin, sat inside the very same council room where poor Naruto was, quite unlawfully, sentenced to death only a month prior.

Unfortunately other duties called her from addressing this matter until now. The damn civilians thought they had the right to punish one of her subordinates for such obviously trumped up charges!

Glaring at the gathered members, Tsunade sighed internally, stealing herself for whatever dumbass excuse they came up with.

"What law says that beating an opponent, one that used an assassination move on a loyal Konoha nin, warranted punishment? Let alone death?!"

"We only did what we could to prevent that demon from hurting Sasuke-kun again! He all but killed him."

The council cringed at the sound of a, particularly sturdy, brush was reduced to mere splinters in the Hokage's hands.

"Once again, he was using assassination techniques against someone who was supposed to be an ally! If anyone deserved death after that battle, it's that brat! He was running away!"

How her predecessor dealt with these imbeciles, she would never understand!

"Y'know what? Fuck it! I hereby disband the civilian council, I will remove the last years salary, and put it in the repair fund for the village, you will be henceforth barred from all internal dealings of Konoha! Anyone caught trying to stick their nose in official business will be killed, no trial, nothing. You will reap what you've sown." Tsunade growled.

With that, Tsunade watched the Anbu remove everyone present, "Leave Haruno-san, please. There is something I'd like to discuss with her." Receiving a nod, the Anbu singled Sakura's mom from the bunch and left.

"What can I do for you, Hokage-sama? This isn't about Sakura-chan is it?" Mebuki Haruno asked with some trepidation at the notion that her little girl might be hurt, or in some kind of trouble.

"No, no, nothing of the sort, I wanted to offer you a job. As Hokage, I don't have time to look over everything that requires attention in the village. That was what the civilian council was supposed to do. They didn't. Half the paperwork that we Kage deal with is civilian things that bore us to tears. I want you to find some like minded people to form a new civilian council, people who will work for the betterment of Konoha, not themselves."

Mebuki's eyes grew wide in shock. Her in charge of a better council. She didn't think that she was qualified for something so grand.

"Why choose someone like me? Surely there must be a better fit for the job."

Tsunade sat there for a second, "I have two reasons for picking you, firstly, you have a daughter who is my apprentice, and I doubt that you'd risk her education just to better yourself. Two, I've never had an issue with you trying to undermine my authority. So I trust you to handle this responsibility."

Mebuki's face went through a gauntlet of emotions as she listened to the village leader, she finally settled on pride as the praise of Tsunade set in. Right then Mebuki decided to do her damnedest to be worthy of that praise.

Tsunade smiled as Mebuki agreed, with that taken care of, Tsunade decided to focus her new spare time toward fixing some other issues that were brought to her attention to some problems that have been brought to her recently. First and foremost, Kakashi...

At the same time in the Raikage's office. Ē slammed his fists into a wall, his infamous temper rearing its ugly head.

"And you two just let her go!" He roared. Kamui and Omoi forced themselves to remain still as their leader turned a heated glare on them.

"We apologize, Lord Raikage. She knocked us unconscious as soon as she made her mind up." Omoi felt proud of himself for the lack of tremor in his voice, despite the rolling in his stomach.

"Useless. Both of you!" Ē snarled. Samui was one of his best chunin he had and she had the audacity to just up and leave!

Ē's annoyance only got worse as his brother, Killer Bee, decided to open his mouth, "Yo, Samui felt the need to flee? Why would she ever want to leave the team of the great Killer Bee? And who would that be, that left with Samui?" Bee rapped poorly making everyone groan, "Yo, why you gotta hate? Y'all better get behind my rhymes before it's too late." He rapped again making Ē's eye twitch dangerously.

"Must you rap every time you speak?" Ē asked as his eye twitched more and Karui and Omoi wisely decided to move away.

"Yo bro, for one who's never been called slow, you need to learn to go with the flow." He rapped again making Ē get a tick mark on his head, "Yo bro, all that time lifting that weight just makes you hate." He rapped again before Ē activated his lightning armor and punched Bee out of the tower.

Ē sat in his chair and sighed, "Idiot." He stated before seeing his broken window and pushed the intercom, "Mabui! Get someone to fix my window." He shouted over the intercom before going back to his work completely missing that Omoi and Karui had run for it.

Time Skip 6 years later, Somewhere in the West

A man wearing a torn outfit that looked singed around the edges, slammed to the ground. As he took his unwitting rest, he caught a good look at the sky. Above him, he saw both an unbelievable and magnificent sight. Three dragons and three phoenixes circled each other high in the sky. He glanced back at his attacker saying, "Damn you! I will kill you and those two bitches for this!" His attacker was a nineteen year old blonde man with bandages around his left eye. He wore a black shirt with no sleeves, which showed his muscular frame, and a jacket that belonged to a, now deceased, assassin. Unfortunately it was badly damaged.

The blonde teen retorted, "That ain't gonna happen, Jonathan! Your army is gone, your allies no longer stand with you. As for your hot wife? Well, she will be screaming out my name soon enough!" The cocky grin he wore looked a touch lecherous.

"Why you! You no good brat!" Said the now identified Jonathan, who as it turned out was a lord in the West, one of fifteen, but all of them were gone now, except Jonathan. He stood up grabbed his personal Naginata. He charged toward the blonde teen.

However, two voices shouted in unison. "Fire style: flaming spear!" "Lightning style: lightning strike!" as a mix of fire and lighting passed by the blonde teen and hits the Western Lord hard.

"Why can't they just accept defeat? I will never understand." Said a girl who seemed the same age as the blonde teen, who had long black that she kept in a ponytail, she wore a blue kimono that showed her double F cup breasts with a mesh undershirt along with a blue skirt that has a fan symbol on the back with skin tight pants.

Another girl who seemed to be the oldest of the three, who had short blond hair, she wore a mesh shirt and a black shirt her breasts were way bigger than the black haired girl's, at least double the other girl's size, she wore a skirt to show off her legs.

"I'm with you, none of these lords learned after all." Sighed the blonde woman.

The astute observer would have noticed that the two beauties had rings on their fingers.

"Well, to be fair, they have had control over the West and its people that it is until we stepped in and changed everything." Said the blonde teen, as the once lord Jonathan said,

"That's right! We lived as gods but you three just had to start a rebellion an-" before he could finish, a sword pierced his skull.

The blonde teen removed his blade, while saying, "That shut him up. Let's head back and tell everyone that the war of the West is finally over!" Just like that all three of them turned toward their base camp.

Later at night time, at the base camp

"OH GODS ABOVE!" The voice of a woman could only be heard only in a very large tent, the seals surrounding this particular tent blocked every sound within.

In the tent/Lemon starts

On the bed of the tent, as the tent belongs to the blonde teen from earlier, who is right now fucking the wife of the late lord Jonathan. The woman had red hair that reached her backside, she has J cup breasts with bubble ass that bounced as she rode the blonde teen for all she was worth.

"PLEASE, PLOW ME INTO SUBMISSION! MAKE ALEXIS YOUR WOMAN, WHO WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" yelled the red haired woman, now identified as Alexis.

"Oh, I'm planning to!" Yelled the blonde man as he continued to thrust himself inside her.

Not far from them, watching the show, were the black haired girl and blonde woman. "I say she won't last two or three rounds with Naruto." Said the black headed teen. The blond teen or Naruto was fucking Alexis hard.

"Not many have a Uzumaki as a lover, after all." said the blonde woman.

Both of the girls were Tatsuki and Samui, they watched Naruto fuck Alexis doggystyle, as she yelled out, "YOUR TOO BIG FOR ME! YOUR MONSTER COCK IS TOO MUCH!" She looked as though she was going insane.

"Much bigger than your late husband's, huh? Good 'cause I am not going to let anyone else have you in their bed unless they are one of my women or myself, understood?" asked Naruto.

Alexis, with tongue hanging out and vacant eyes, said, "YES, I UNDERSTAND! BECAUSE I'M YOURS NOW!"

"Good! Now take my first load!" yelled Naruto who thrusted into her more and more until finally he came inside of Alexis. Her screaming reached an apex while being filled up of Naruto's load, she came herself as her stomach distorted due to Naruto's cum.

The pleasure was too much for the poor woman, who fainted soon thereafter.

"Looks like that I was wrong, she couldn't handle one round with Naruto and his cock" Said Tatsuki, as she checked on the passed out Alexis.

"See, I told you so. She'll get better over time, the more he fucks her. Plus I think her husband was as big as my pinky finger." Said a laughing Samui.

"Most likely, so who's next?" said Tatsuki as Naruto withdrew his cock from Alexis's pussy as his cum leaked out of her pussy.

As Tatsuki and Samui looks at Naruto's impressive 14 inch cock, and just by looking at it, they became very wet as they shouted at the same time, "I'M NEXT!" Naruto smiled.

"You both will get your turn, please be nice to each other or I will bend you over my knee and spank your sexy asses." He said as both the girls nodded, Tatsuki went up to Naruto first and kissed him.

Naruto kissed back as it become a full blown make out with Tatsuki removing her clothes quickly, "Samui and I love you so much!" Her breasts bounced free, while Naruto replied, "Oh I know, and I love you both as well. I still have plenty of love for any other women that will join us!" He grabbed her breast with one hand and placed his other on her plump ass.

Tatsuki moaned to Naruto's touch as he began sucking on the breast he fondled. Tatsuki moaned louder with a pretty blush on her face, she felt she was going crazy. Samui was watching, wishing it was her turn already.

Naruto positioned his cock behind her plump ass cheeks, Tatsuki moaned at the mere feeling of it. Naruto stopped sucking her breast and said, "Which hole you want me to fuck first? Your pussy or your ass? If I remember right, you love anal sex the most right?" Asked Naruto.

"YES! I DO! PLEASE NARUTO FUCK MY PLUMP ASS JUST LIKE OUR FIRST TIME TOGETHER! WHEN WE HAD SEX FOR HOURS ON END DURING THAT COLD NIGHT!" yelled Tatsuki.

"I remember that night! And we will do it again!" said Naruto as he grabbed Tatsuki by her wrist and lifted her up, slamming his cock into her ass while she screamed, "YES!"

'I remember that as well, when Naruto fucked Tatsuki into unconsciousness, he had sex with me as well and we didn't stop until morning.' Thought Samui as she rubbed her thighs together.

Tatsuki continued screaming as Naruto 'helped' her bounce on his lap. Naruto thrusted his cock into her pussy forcing it deeper by the second. She loved it so much, then she crossed her ankles behind Naruto as well wrapping her arms around his neck, her breasts covered up his head.

"MORE! FUCK ME MORE NARUTO! DON'T STOP UNTIL I'M UNCONSCIOUS!" yelled Tatsuki, as she lost herself in their mutual kept thrusting his cock into her ass.

Soon after that, Naruto placed Tatsuki on all fours on the bed, and resumed thrusting into her ass, each thrust made her breasts bounce.

"No matter how many times I fuck your ass, it's tight as hell!" Naruto said while thrusting into her more and more causing her pussy to leak a ton of juice just from her ass getting fucked by Naruto's cock.

"I LOVE HAVING YOUR MASSIVE COCK INSIDE OF MY ASS, NARUTO!"yelled Tatsuki.

3 hours later

"CUMMING!" Yelled Tatsuki who was on her back holding onto the blankets. She felt as though she had just cum for hundredth time of night. They both laid on the bed, covered in sweat, Naruto's cum filled her abused pussy, making her look several months pregnant. Naruto withdrew his cock from Tatsuki while he said, "Sorry Tatsuki, but it's Samui's turn and she's been waiting for a while now, so rest up a bit."

Tatsuki agreed and finally allowed herself to drift off to sleep, Naruto turned to Samui who is already naked. She stood in front of Naruto, spreading her pussy, just to show him how wet she was for him. "Please Naruto, shove that cock in me, please." Samui begged.

Naruto just smirked, "As you wish." He came up to her and grabbed her in order to kiss her deeply while holding her close, soon enough, Naruto had Samui atop of himself with his cock rubbing against her wet pussy.

"Samui, how badly do you want my cock in you again?" said Naruto, he wanted to hear Samui say exactly what she wanted, she liked a little dirty talk when they had sex.

"PLEASE FUCK ME! PLEASE! I NEED IT BADLY! I JUST CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT BEING FUCKED BY YOU AND YOUR MASSIVE MEAT ROD!" Samui begged, as Naruto grabs her massive breasts.

"That's my busty girl, here's what you wanted!" said Naruto who lifted her up and slammed her onto his cock. She yelled, "YES! YOUR WONDERFUL FAT COCK IS IN ME!" as Naruto began thrusting his cock in her pussy as it trying to reach for her womb.

A few hours later

Naruto was laying on his back on the bed, his cock is getting a double titfuck by Tatsuki and Samui as they licking the tip of his cock for the cum that was leaking out. There were gallons of cum leaking out of they pussies and asses, "So who is going to be in charge now that the lords are dead?" said Naruto, Samui answered while Tatsuki sucked on his tip of his cock.

"Well, why don't you take charge Naruto? Since you are the leader of the rebellion, after all" Samui quickly returned to sucking Naruto's hard said, "She's right Naruto, why not you?" She demanded her turn again.

"I don't know, I trained with much of the army, even the Assassin's. I don't know, let's ask the men and see what they say. I mean, Yeah I gained some titles, like 'the sworn savage of slaughter', 'the god of war,' 'the devastator', 'the harbinger of death and destruction,' and 'The warlord of devastation'." Explained Naruto.

"Don't forget 'the God of Sex' as well as 'the Stealer of Woman'." said Tatsuki and Samui said "And 'The Conqueror,' I like the last one the best!" She gave a smile as both resumed licking Naruto's cock.

"No kidding, I conquer, no matter what it is! Be it battles on the field or women in the sheets. But still I want to ask the others tomorrow." Said Naruto as both of them nodded as they kept licking his cock.

All three enjoy themselves and each other for the rest of the night. They all could feel something in air, something that felt the change coming.

Lemon Over/time skip morning

Naruto stood in shock as he heard everyone the army say that they wanted him to be the new leader of the West since he did a lot for everyone over the past six years, they didn't even mind his age. "So you guys have no problem of me leading you all?" He asked to clarify.

"Hell no, we don't. Since you're the only one we trust, not only that, you started the rebellion when no one else would." said one, then another. "You were able bring everyone together to fight against the old lords who had ruling over us with their tyranny." Everyone began shouting in agreement.

Behind him stood Tatsuki and Samui, in the background they hear his dragons' roar as the cry of the phoenixes as well for their father.

"THEN LET THE WORLD TREMBLE IN FEAR OF THE DRAGON EMPIRE, AND LET THEM HEAR OUR ROAR!" shouted naruto as everyone cheered.

Like that a new Era began in the West, as a new Empire arose and everyone would hear them Roar.

Time Skip 2 years later

Kakashi walking down the street of this new dragon empire. He stood holding a orange book called 'Icha Icha paradise' but he was not reading it.

Right now he was in awe of the greatness of the Dragon Empire, with its highly advanced technology, and all of the buildings for the countless people walking, just how big was this 'Empire'? Well whatever, he had a mission to complete.

"I can see why Lady Tsunade wanted this alliance to happen, we need all help we can get." He sighed. "I can't believe everything that's happened in past eight years." Kakashi said as he started walking around asking for directions to the leader of this empire.

The Konoha nin sighed again, "The reason behind this is of course the actions of the 'oh-so-great' civilian council, when they sentenced Naruto to death, they crossed that damn line! Now word's gotten around and every village that Naruto helped in the past had cut ties with konoha and refused all advances to rebuild those ties. After that, Lady Tsunade was royally pissed and disbanded the Civilian Council, even though they tried to reason with her, she didn't listen and kicked them out. Quite literally.' Realizing that he wasn't alone with his thoughts, Kakashi stopped.

A group of people came up to him, Chouji Akimichi, he was part of entourage for this mission.

Next to Chouji was Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga. The next person looked out of place, his outfit certainly gave cresidece that he was an outcast.

The next one was a teen with black hair and onyx eyes, he was wearing a white shirt that was open revealing his chiseled chest. A blue length of cloth covered him from lower abdomen to mid thigh, covering part of his black ninja pants, secured by a purple length of rope.

He was Sasuke Uchiha, and not far from him, even though he didn't want it to be so, was Sakura Haruno.

Behind all of them was Kurenai Yuki, and right now she was angry toward the man next to her. Said man was Asuma Sarutobi, and he's trying to talk to Kurenai but she wouldn't listen.

"Kurenai, please let me explain!" Said Asuma. Kurenai finally snapped, "There is nothing to explain! It's over between us! So shut up and focus on the damn mission!" She yelled as she walked away from him.

Everyone else was wondering about the Dragon Empire.

"I wonder what kind of person this 'Emperor' is." Said Chouji, as Shikamaru said "Well, I heard this Emperor has Dragons and Phoenixes as pets, but I'm sure it's just rumours." Answered Shikamaru.

"I bet he is a coward who hides behind the massive military he has." said Sakura, as they kept on talking about the things they heard about the Emperor.

They kept going until they finally reached a massive palace, the home of the Emperor, which had stone dragon statues and a flag that had two swords behind a dragon, the swords looked like claymores in front of an red swirl.

The doors were big, and guarded, there were two people standing as others walked by. Kakashi broke off from the group and approached one of the guards, asking if they could see the Emperor. The guard gave a curt, "Follow and bring your group." Kakashi called them and they set off behind the guard.

"I should be living here and ruling like only an Uchiha can." Said sasuke, and Sakura nodded obediently in agreement with him, "That's right Sasuke!" She said vapidly, causing everyone to groan, they were very annoyed by that.

The group watched as the guard opened another set of doors appeared to converse with someone on the other side, after turning back to the delegation, he spoke.

"Wait here as I inform the Emperor of your presence. I have to warn you all, you may only look at the women within, do not touch." Having imparted his confusing message, the guard moved inside.

Shortly after he disappeared, the doors opened completely and allowed them to enter.

The group of Konoha was shocked to see phoenixes on top of three thrones, upon hearing three titanic roars in unison, the group realized that an equal number of dragons laid behind them.

Then they noticed ten women in bikinis wandering around and two sitting on thrones to the right and left of a larger, empty one between them.

'Those girls are so lewd! Walking around showing themselves off like that! And those dragons should be put down!' Sakura glowered at the filthy women and beasts around. Though, most of her anger was to cover up her feelings of inadequacies.

As everyone stared at each of the ten gorgeous women around them, a voice called, "Hello there, You must be here to see the Emperor, I'm Carina. It's nice to meet you." said a woman who had short purple hair and blue eyes, she's wearing nothing but a purple bikini, that matched her hair, though the top could barely hold her double F cup breasts within.

Another women arrived and said, "Of course they are Carina after all he's the Emperor and our beloved~" She had long red hair and dark green eyes as she wearing a black bikini and her breasts are about a G cup. Winking at the group, she said, "Names Baccarat."

"Makes sense, and because of that, he gets really busy. My name's Nami, by the way." said a woman with long orange hair, wearing a green and white bikini as she has I cup size breasts. "That's Nico over there."

"But he's not busy for us though," Nico Robin said as she starts to laugh a little, she had long black with blue eyes as she had J cup breasts and she seemed a little older than Nami, she wore a white bikini.

Alexis was also wearing a light green bikini, "I don't know about you girls, but I can't wait see him tonight, oh, and I'm Alexis." She said with a blush on her face.

"I'm Grayfia," said another woman wearing silver bikini as she has silver hair with her J cup breasts bouncing, turning to address Alexis, she said, "Tell me about it, he was doing me all night long last week" said with a blush on her as well.

Nojiko with long light blue hair and tanned skin as she wearing the same one as Nami's but her breasts are double I as she "oh don't I know it, I heard you screaming during that night, name's Nojiko, by the way. Of the two lazies laying down over there, Tifa is the one in black and Alvida is in the red number." said Nojiko as she came up behind Grayfia and gropes her breast making Grayfia blush brighter. The two girls named waved their arms and grunted in acknowledgement of being addressed. Pointing to the last girl, she said, "The kinda shy one is Hina."

Tifa, with long brown hair and eyes as she wearing a black bikini as she has double J breasts and she's just relaxing on her back waiting for her beloved.

Alvida, doing the same thing as Tifa as she wearing red with white bikini and she has about double G breasts.

Hina, who's a former rear admiral, had long pink hair and dark brown eyes, she wearing pink bikini with double F breasts.

And seeing this, Kiba tries to be smooth with them. "Hey ladies, how about you swing by my hotel room later for some fun? What do you say?" Kiba said

"Hey dog boy, I believe the guard said to don't touch and he means it. Our beloved would skin you alive then feed you to one of the dragons either Pyro, Sapphire, or Bahamut if you try and touch us." Said Alvida with the others nodding as the dragon called Pyro moved her head closer to come face to face with Kiba. letting a loud 'growl' at him like she like was saying 'make my day and do it, I dare you'.

"Alright Pyro, that's enough." Said a voice of a man who was coming down the stairs at the back of the hall, his face was covered by the shadows, he wore clothes that the senior members recognized as the garn of an assassin, but all in black and red and he stood a rough six foot five inches in hight.

"Your the emperor, I hope." said Kakashi as the masked man moved to sit on the big throne between the two seated women, the girls shout 'beloved' and surround his throne with Nico Robin and Baccarat sitting on his lap. He groped their asses making them purr.

'what a pig!' Sakura thought. "Why are you forcing them to wear such outfits! You're not an emperor! You're a filthy pervert!" She screamed, one of the phoenixes, colored a royal blue, moved and quickly pinned her to the ground with its talons. Said talons were uncomfortably close to her throat.

"Easy Blaze." Said the Emperor, the royal blue Phoenix moved its middle talon, but still pinned the frightened girl. "The girls wear what they are comfortable with, and they like to show themselves off."

"As troublesome as it is, do y'mind if I ask your name?" Shikamaru drawled lazily, this many women had to be a big pain.

Samui chuckled, "He is called many things, The sworn savage of slaughter, The god of war, The devastator, The harbinger of death and destruction, and The warlord of devastation, though there is a title that us girls like best."

As one all the girls chorused, "The Conqueror!" They soon broke into a myriad of giggles, like the sound of wind chimes on a beautiful spring day.

"I see, I guess with those titles" said Asuma as he wonders why the Emperor is wearing mask, "that is right and also how rude of mine, I forget to introduce my first two wives" said the Emperor.

Gesturing to his first wife, Samui, who was wearing a battle kimono with the empires symbol on her right breast along with a pair of black pants. Her top was pushed out by her double J cup breasts with a mesh undershirt. She was also showing a lot of cleavage. The guys were looking at her with bedroom eyes and she is ready to remove their optics by the nerves. "My name is Samui. And if you keep looking at me like that with these uncool eyes, I will feed you to Bahamut since he just loves eating his meals whole." Obviously, due to the dragon's eager movements, she meant it too.

The emperor then gestured to his second wife, Tatsuki, she now had longer hair the sames as her onyx eyes. Wearing something similar to Samui's but gray in color and she has Double H breasts. Oddly, Sasuke felt like he knew her from somewhere.

"So, I am finally able to meet the people of village called Konoha? I'm not very impressed." said Tatsuki.

"The others, I understand," said Sasuke. "Yes they're not very impressive, but I'm whole other level since I'm an uchi-"

Tatuki interrupted him, "An Uchiha? So what?" She asked disappointedly, 'How we could ever be related is beyond me!' Tatsuki gave an exasperated mental sigh.

Sasuke's right hand twitched, becoming covered in lightning chakra. He raised his arm at Tatsuki, a look of pure malice in in his eyes. Naruto snapped his fingers and two shadow clones of the Emperor appeared behind Sasuke with blades ready to kill him.

"If you make a move, I Kill you." said the one of the Emperor's clone as both of them had blades at Sasuke's neck and the real one turned to Tatsuki and said, "Well, some of them are not impressive, but a few of them have potential. Like the woman with crimson eyes who looks mad as hell at something, or maybe someone." said Naruto.

And like that he looked at Grayfia and nodded to her, she returned it and moved over to Kurenai and asked her to follow.

Kurenai followed this Grayfia woman who lead her to stand in front of the emperor, "So, tell me miss?" Naruto paused.

"Kurenai, Kurenai Yuhi." She offered her name to his obvious fishing.

"So, tell me Miss Yuhi. Why do you seem so angry?" Naruto asked, looking a tad embarrassed, Kurenai informed him that her asshole of ex boyfriend had cheated on her and she found out last week.

"I see, well I could tell you this, there's always someone better that you could meet, just give it time" said Naruto, Kurenai thought that it was very good advice, even if she was getting it from a man who has a lot of woman.

Kurenai returned to her group as Grayfia returned to her spot. The emperor said, "Now then, what does the leader of Konoha want with the Dragon Empire?" asked Naruto, he waited for them to answer while his shadow clones still had Sasuke Pinned down.

"W-well you see, your highness. Konoha desperately needs help as we no longer have any allies to call upon and clients don't request us." Said Asuma, who began telling the emperor of the woes of his home.

Naruto thought about these things as he looked toward the waiting Konoha group.

 **—**

 **D:Cliffhanger! *** i **laugh evilly***

 **P: Ok.**

 **D:*I threw water at blaze* are you okay?**

 **P: *I look at you and shoot ice at you***

 **D:*i get frozen up* nevermind! He's good! S-so wh-what you think of the new story blaze?**

 **P: I think that this story will be good.**

 **D:that's great to hear, a-and a-also h-how long d-does this ice me melt?**

 **P: *looks at his watch* About five minutes give or take a few more.**

 **D:da-damn it, y-you f-finished t-the rest.**

 **(Four minutes later the ice fully melted)**

 **P: There you go you're free.**

 **D:*I'm still cold as hell* s-still c-cold! S-so w-what wi-will happen next? L-lets found out! I** ne **-need some hot coco.**

 **P:*hands you a cup* Well Favorite, review, and follow. LATER!**  
 **—**


	2. Chapter 2

**—**

 **P: WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF RISE OF THE DRAGON EMPIRE: NARUTO THE CONQUEROR.**

 **D:*i'm still cold after being frozen***

 **P: *Heats up the room with my flames* Better?**

 **D:ye-yeah, s-so t-the r-recap**

 **P:Naruto was sentenced to die but escaped made a friend and then they got to the wall and made another friend. They traveled over the wall and started a revolution and won The Dragon Empire was born.**

 **D:an-and having to meet w-with his o-old friends an-and a-allies.**

 **P: yup do the disclaimer.**

 **D:*I'm feeling better now* yeah, we don't own anything of Naruto, and other animes that will appeared in the story except for the OCs.**

 **—**

 **Rise of the Dragon Empire Naruto the Conqueror**

 **Chapter 2**

Dragon Empire, Throne Room

The Emperor still thinking about of Kakashi had told him, "tell me one eye, what do I get in return?" said Emperor as he asking question Kakashi, and Kakashi takes out a scroll, "our Leader Lady Hokage thought of it, so she had gives me this scroll of offer we could give" said Kakashi who hands out the scroll.

Then out of nowhere, A whole arm appeared on the side of Kakashi's arm which surprised him, "what the!" Said Kakashi in a shocked tone in his voice as well everyone else in the Konoha Group.

"Just give the scroll to the hand" said Naruto who is thinking that this is funny, "o-okay" said Kakashi as he goes of what the Emperor says, since the hands gets the scroll from Kakashi, a row of more arms appeared as the first one passed it to the 2nd then passed it down until it reaches Naruto's hand.

And he says "thank you Robin-chan" with Robin smiles "oh you're welcome beloved" as everyone of the Konoha Group are wondering how she did that, Naruto opens the scroll and see of what the offer will be.

"In this alliance would like your army when called for. A marriage contract between Sasuke Uchiha and someone hopefully an Empress. Trade on undisclosed prices. The wife may have dual citizenships. C-rank jutsus. Your medical resources and technology. And Sasuke Uchiha becomes the Emperor's heir to his throne." Said Naruto who is not happy at all knowing the elders are trying to pull a fast one.

"WHO THE HELL DO THOSE ELDERS THINK THEY ARE?!" Shouted Naruto is anger with his dragons responding to their father's anger. The group from Konoha except Sasuke are shocked by the conditions cause Sasuke was the one who asked for those conditions.

"So the leader of your village takes me for a young fool who has no idea of what the fuck I am doing. Well Either this was switched or your leader thinks that we can't rule this empire." Said Naruto as he throws the scroll toward their feet and Kakashi quickly picks it up and reads it, "This is not what was discussed with me and the Hokage your Majesty. Please understand the elders are very power hungry and are not going to-" "ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!" Pyro, Sapphire and Bahamut cut off Kakashi with roar which shuts him up.

"Doesn't matter, Altair, Ezio take them away, in separate cells, place all 7 men in one cell," said the Emperor, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THAT'S BULLSHIT!" yelled Sakura as Naruto say "can someone shut that pink hair boy up?!"

Hina got up from where she was and went up to sakura and swung her right arm toward Sakura's mouth and using her powers bound Sakura's mouth shut with an iron bar, "thank you Hina-chan, now take them away, I have a trip go to as it can't be delayed any longer, Bahamut!" said the Emperor as the huge one of the three came up to his father.

As Altair and Ezio take away the Konoha group toward to the cells while they are trying to reason with them.

As the Emperor gets on Bahamut's back as the ceiling opens up and it's big enough for Bahamut fly out with his father on his back as they heading toward the Island that's full of woman called The Amazons.

Time skip 2 days later, at the Island of the Amazons

Naruto as he is riding on Bahamut's back as they are heading toward Amazon Island as he taking off his jacket, then his mask as he looks a big older now and has a scar on his left eye, he says, "damn their elders, I have half a mind to burn them alive but I need keep a cool head since I have a meeting with the leader of the Amazons, right Bahamut?" as he sees Bahamut nodding then lets light roar.

Then Naruto sees the Island of the Amazons, "oh we are almost there Bahamut! I just hope the meeting goes well" said Naruto with Bahamut flying sooner.

It didn't take Bahamut long to arrived at the island, and on the landing spot, Naruto sees a group of women armed with weapons as well having snakes hanging around them and in front of the group.

A tell woman with long black with dark brown eyes as she wears a purple dress with Kuja designs on it and purple high heel pumps as the dress hugging her figure very well and the stop is hugging her massive J cup breasts and what's more she's the only one with a huge snake as it standing next to her, her name is "Boa Hancock right?" said Naruto who gets off of Bahamut's back.

Then the amazon woman come up to Naruto with their arrows point at him but the Bahamut protect Naruto his father from them as he roars loudly at them and it scares them that some back off.

"Yes I am Boa hancock, Conqueror." Said boa hancock and Naruto says "good and also could you tell your warriors to lower their weapons or else Bahamut here will burn them alive and I really don't want that to happen," as he thinking that 'she's crazy hot.'

"Very well Conqueror, warriors lower your weapons, this male is here to talk" said Boa Hancock as she too doesn't want her people to be burned by the huge dragon.

"I have to agree with the not burning but he protects his father." As Naruto said that it shocked them all the dragon sees the conqueror as his father and one by one the warriors lower their weapons.

And like that Hancock leads Naruto toward the place for them to talk in private, along with a couple amazons going with them since they have to make sure for anything.

At the Private Room

As Naruto and Hancock walks in with the two amazon warriors stand guard outside, Naruto sits across Hancock as they begin the meeting.

"Alright here's the deal for you boa Hancock of the Amazons, I want you and your amazons to join the Dragon Empire and you can still be the leader of your people but with a few things though," said Naruto in a serious tone.

"And they are what?" said Hancock as Naruto says "for one, if I call a meeting with the other leaders, you must also attend, 2 please don't turn anyone in the empire to stone since we do need them, 3 when there is a battle you must answer the call," said Naruto as Hancock doesn't know of what to feel about this.

Then she tries to use Naruto's lust against him but it doesn't seem to work so she says, "no I won't since you would forgive me because I'm beautiful!"

"Yeah and I have a dragon that can burn down this entire island. Don't play games with me Hancock." Said Naruto with a serious look.

After hearing that, Hancock is in shock about this as she says "w-wait! D-don't burn down my home! I will do those things! When you call for me, I will come! And I would even do anything else if you wish!" without realizing of what she just said.

"Oh? How about a contest then?" said Naruto and Hancock asked "c-contest? Contest of what?" was she wondering why the Conqueror would suggested a contest.

What Hancock doesn't know that Naruto had placed a seal on the room when he walked in, what kind is it? Naruto had placed a silencing seal meaning any sound would not been heard by anyone at all.

"A contest of endurance." Said Naruto and Boa Hancock looked a little confused but she accepted with a nod of her head, and Naruto smiles "and Let make it a bit more interesting, let's make it an endurance of sex and I will leave couple of bets." said Naruto with Hancock shock about this.

"F-fine! I accept! Here are my bets if I win which I will! You and your empire will me and the Amazon Lily alone and never come back!" said Hancock as she thinking she should have back off, Naruto nods "But if I win, you will join the empire and you plus another Amazon become my women and mine alone," said Naruto.

And just like that both of them agreed to this and start removing their clothes.

Lemon starts

Hancock is blushing up a storm as she is using her hands to cover her massive J breasts and pussy as she stands front of Naruto naked while Naruto stands in front of her but isn't trying to cover anything as his cock in its 15 inch glory as it's hard as stone and very thick and on his chest is full of scars that he had gotten though the war.

Boa Hancock is in complete in shock about the size of Naruto's cock but she's unknowingly getting turned on as she thinking, 'that thing will destroy and break me i if I let it but I have to outdo him and win' said the thoughts of Hancock.

"Let's start with you giving me a tit fuck with those massive breasts of yours" said Naruto with a smirk on him as Hancock nervously say "fine just sit there" with a blush on her face while giving the books of sex that she had read sometime ago.

Naruto does so as he watches Hancock walking up to him with her breasts bounce with her sole hand on them, and once she's close enough, she gets on her knees while uncovering herself and looking toward Naruto's cock and thinking just how big it is while it's throbbing hard and covered in veins as well the size of his balls.

"You better be grateful cause there's no other man that ever feel the breasts of the Amazon queen" said Hancock with a blush on her as Naruto could very well tell that this is her first time as he sees Boa Hancock lifting up her breasts and wraps Naruto's massive cock with them, Naruto is loving the feel of the breast of his future woman.

"Holy damn! Your breasts are on whole other level!" said Naruto as Hancock can't help but feel proud of herself as she starts moving her breasts up and down as she thinking that she has this contest in the bag.

They stay like this for a good 30 minutes, with in there's times, Hancock had made Naruto cum a few times, so now her face as well bit of her hair is covering in his cum as she had cum a few times herself as she sees that Naruto's cock is still hard as ever.

'H-he had released so much cum yet this beast of a thing is still hard!' said the thoughts of Hancock as she doesn't know that, Naruto had gone through a month long sex marathon with all of his woman of his harem.

"That was a good tit fucking Hancock, but how about your mouth? Maybe you might beat me if you do a blowjob? Or maybe you can't," said Naruto, Hancock Is shocked, but she is up to the challenge. "Oh I so beat you in this." Said Hancock as she lips her lips and takes Naruto's cock in her mouth.

And to her surprised, Naruto's cock is too big for her mouth as she only to take about 5 ¾ itch of his cock in her mouth as she thinking 'h-his cock is too thick for me! But I have to beat him! I must!', as she starts bobbing her head as she sucking Naruto's cock more.

While Naruto is thinking as he enjoys Hancock's blowjob, 'she will be mine soon enough and mine alone, I can't wait to fuck her brains out' as he really looking forward to fucking Boa Hancock the Amazon Queen.

An hour later

Hancock has been sucking Naruto's cock, and she's sucking it deeply after drinking an hour worth of Naruto's cock, With no sign of slowing down while trying to keep herself not stopping while Naruto is enjoying her deepthroat his cock with both of them sweating a lot, "damn I never thought you do this" said Naruto who has his hand on her head.

Hancock has started to lose faith of winning cause she could tell that Naruto isn't even tired yet but it doesn't mean that she would give as she stops sucking his cock and takes it out as Naruto's cock is covering of her saliva, coating it badly.

"Oh? What's wrong Hancock?" said Naruto as he knows of what she has in mind but he wants her to say it, "I am not ready to give in yet." Said Hancock who gets on Naruto's lap a she say, "this for sure that I can beat you!" said Hancock as she feels Naruto's cock between her huge fat ass.

Naruto smirks then spanks her ass watching it jiggle "Well I love that you are fighting back but it will soon be over and you will be mine." Naruto said ready to put it in her pussy.

"In your dreams!" said Hancock as she lifts herself up and has Naruto's tip part of his cock aimed at her pussy as it leaking out a lot of her juices, "now get ready to lose Conqueror! Cause I Boa Hancock have you beat!" said Hancock who will soon forget their works as she slams onto Naruto's cock as it went inside of her virgin pussy, "OH GREAT GODDESS! IT'S SO HUGE!" yelled Hancock, as blood dripping onto Naruto's cock as Naruto is liking the tightness of Hancock's pussy, "MY god you are tight well I will say this now I am the first and only man allowed to touch you and fuck you as well." said Naruto.

"I-I'M N-NOT YOURS Y-YET! I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP!" yelled Hancock as she starts moving her hips as the cock of Naruto is going in and out of her pussy with her screaming louder and louder with each impact.

"Oh we will see about that!" said Naruto who grabs her hips and holds her tight as he starts thrusting into her rough and hard with Boa Hancock screams even louder and right there, her fate is sealed.

Time skip many hours later

With many hours passed, as the contest continued on with them doing so many positions that they could do and more, and what's more Boa Hancock, the leader of the Amazon woman, the most beautiful and strongest woman among them, Had, "YES! YES! FUCK ME MORE WITH YOUR BEAST OF A COCK!" give into Naruto as Her legs are up against her body and with her arms wrapped around her upper leg and her back to Naruto with his hands on her legs, with Naruto fucking her pussy more and more.

"Well it seems Not even the mighty Boa hancock can resist my cock. Well I won that means you and another Amazon are my for the rest of your lives, do you like the sound of it?!." Naruto said with a smirk of victory.

"YES MY BELOVED! I'M YOURS FOREVER! FUCK ME ANYWAY YOU WANT! AND SO WELL THE OTHER AMAZON WOMAN!" Hancock yelled who has her eyes rolling upward and her tongue hanging out of her mouth, while Naruto is thinking 'but I'm surprised that she could last this long since normally when I fuck a woman, they don't one or two rounds with me, Amazon woman are something else,' said Naruto in his mind.

Time Skip an hour later

Naruto is putting on his clothes while looking at cum covers inflated Boa Hancock with cum leaking out her pussy and ass, "I had a great time Hancock, let's do this again real soon but for now I'm heading back, and also there's a meeting coming up and I'd like see you there, okay?" said Naruto as he hears her say.

"Y-yes b-beloved~~ I-I will b-be there~~~" while feeling Naruto's cum in her as well on her as it feeling nice and warm and she loves it greatly, "good" was all Naruto says as he walks out of the room.

3 days later

Naruto as he riding on Bahamut's back as they arriving at Empires as the roof opening in order for Bahamut land inside the Throne room.

Meanwhile with Konoha Group in the holding cell

It's been 6 days of hell for the Konoha group, as Kakashi says in a tired voice, "damn Elder's, I can't believe they did this behind Tsunade's back! Because of them! We in here!" while he's in fact very pissed off.

"It's unfair as fuck! Why does that guy have that many insane hot chicks all to himself!" said Kiba who is pissed off about that as everyone but Sasuke and Sakura look at him as they thinking that he's an idiot, even the large white fur dog.

As Kurenai says "It wasn't that bad for me but though," as she starts thinking 'why is he being so nice to me? As well giving me a cell by myself," as she keeps wondering why.

And Sakura is thinking 'that fucking pervert should not be in charge and his monsters should be put down' as she is trying to get off the iron bar from her mouth, as Lee say, "sigh you know what? I bet things would be different if Naruto was with us."

"Why are you bring up that loser?! You don't need some worthless Orphan! All you need is me! A Uchiha Etile" said Sasuke as Neji shouted out.

"Will you just shut up Uchiha, we don't want to hear anything from you since you're the main cause of Naruto's death! Plus you are an orphan as well." as veins form around his eyes as it shows of how angry he is.

"He is right Sasuke, cause it was Naruto who was able to get an Alliance with Koyuki, not you" said Kakashi who half in mind to knock him out in order save them from a massive headache then asks Kurenai "You ok over there Kurenai?" Asked Kakashi.

And before she could say anything, Asuma cuts in, "of course she not! She's alone in cell with who knows what?!" said Asuma as Kurenai sighs angry as she says "I'm by MYSELF in this cell! There's no one else, well I get warm meals and a comfy bed to sleep on don't know why though." making Sasuke and Sakura very angry they should be in that cell. Though they don't know that the emperor is repaying the kindness that she showed him as a kid.

"What a drag if you ask me" said Shikamaru who sitting down at the corner of the cell with Chouji next to him, "what do you mean Shikamaru?" asked Chouji, "well I can't help that the Emperor is going to have us all killed when he returns from whatever he went" said Shikamaru.

"Maybe he will send us back to konoha instead with a message for the elders." said Kurenai, "maybe but I just don't really know since I sigh, I don't know enough about this Emperor guy" said Shikamaru who has his hand on his head.

As everyone hopes that they won't be killed.

At the Palace hot pool

At this pool as it full of woman of Naruto's Harem, with Nami, Robin, Carina, Baccarat, Alexis, Grayfia, Nojiko, Tifa, Alvida and Hina as their at the Palace and it's extremely huge more than normal pools and they are not alone.

The first one is a woman with long silver wavy hair as she has light dark blue eyes as she has double H breasts it being hold by light purple bikini, her name is Mirajane Strauss, "Our beloved Naruto-kun is returning today right?" said Mirajane.

Other woman with green hair as she has yellow bikini as the top is holding her Double I breasts as she is sitting on the edge of the pool, "I can't wait for these two telling him the good news" said the green haired woman who named is Brandish.

A woman with red hair as it reaches to her neck as she wearing of what she called, Legendary bikini as the top is barely holding her Double H breasts, her name is Erza as she says as she eating a piece of cheese cake by a small table, "I can't wait myself" said Erza.

As couple of woman are near each other, one is older with light sliver hair with purple eyes and she's laying down on her stomach with her light blue bikini top part off and she has Double H breasts as the other one has light blue hair with brown eyes and also wearing light blue bikini as it hugging her H cup breasts, they are Angel and Yukino and they are sisters, Angel being the older of the two and Yukino is the younger one as Yukino is putting oil on her sister's back.

But there 8 woman who ain't everyday woman, because they in fact mermaids as the first one has freckles and a black and white striped tail. Her black wavy hair is arranged in two pigtails with flowery ribbons as her bikini top is hugging her Double I breasts, her name is Ishilly, "oh all this waiting is killing me! So much so that I could scream!" said Ishilly who seemly can't wait.

Another mermaid has yellow tail, with light hair and she's wearing a light yellow bikini as it hugging Double I breasts, as she looking at Ishilly and her name is Hiramera.

Seira has brown hair and has tail with two shades of purple as she wearing a yellow bikini with blue flowery straps on her double E breasts as she says while wearing her headset, "huh? Whats going on?" with a question look on her face.

Mero has h long, flowing blue hair, with a yellow flower attached to the right side and blue eyes. She wears a revealing purple flower pattern bikini on her double G breasts. Her fishtail has the color of pearl blue as she says "I wonder how the little ones will look like!"

Adele wild curly hair that reaches past her shoulders, and has dark skin and pink lipstick, She wears a bikini top with a leopard skin pattern as it barely holding back her Double H breasts, and her tail is red in color with several zig-zag patterns "Well for humans they will look like their parents but with a human father and a mermaid mother how would they look?" She asked

Fillonce clear blue almost white tail which has an agglomerations of white dot-like markings. Her pink somewhat frizzly hair opens wide as she wearing a red bikini as it hugging her Double G breasts, "you do have a good question there Adele" as she is now curious.

Sora who possesses long blond hair, and light green tail as she has clam as her bikini and it's somehow holding back her double G breasts as she thinking about it, "well I hope they get beloved's kindness" said Sora.

Then they notice that there one missing, "yeah? What do you think Madame Shyarly?" said all 7 mermaids.

As the one called Shyarly says, who is the tallest mermaids "maybe so but they would also Naruto-kun boy's strength as well" as she in fact on a chair as she a huge mermaid as she has a tail that of a mako shark as she wearing a light hoodie as it showing off her massive J cup breasts "after all that's how he won my heart~" said Shyarly with a blush on her cheeks.

"Plus if you are wondering what a child between a human and mermaid you can just ask Kokoro" said Shyarly as she still blushing, "since she has a half human and half merfolk child after all" said Shyarly as another group of woman walk in.

Kalifa who has blonde mid short hair as she has pullback and she's wearing white with bubble one piece bikini as it hugging her Double F breasts, "Those seals that our beloved Naruto-kun has made are a god send."

Dimaria who is also blonde hair Her wavy and cropped short as she wearing gold bikini as she has Double H breasts as she says "I forget you have eaten a devil fruit it sucks that you can't swim in the sea. But that seal helps you that is good."

Samui who is wearing gray bikini as it hugging her double J cup breasts as she says "I found out that Naruto-kun is back and coming here in a bit" as she informing the ladies at the pool.

Tatsuki as she wearing a black with flames bikini with her double H being hugged by it, "that's right! So I have to ask you girls to hold it until he hears the news" as she looking at all of them.

Juvia who has blue hair and midnight blue eyes as she wearing blue bikini as it hugging her Double F breasts, "Juvia don't know if she could hold it in" Said Juvia

Hisui who has dark green hair as she wearing white bikini with her F breasts hugged, "I will help her out on that" said Hisui

Bisca who has long green hair as she wearing dark red bikini to hold her G cup breasts as she says "me too since Juvia does lose a bit of control of herself when she sees Naruto-kun after all" said Bisca with a smile on her.

Flare who has red hair with long twin tails as she has a nervous look on her as she wearing a one piece bikini as it shows her triple F breasts as she says "I am nervous to see Naruto-kun again." as she blushing because she had her first time of having sex not that long ago.

Jenny with long blonde hair and shiny blue eyes as she wearing a bikini with black and dark side with butterflies on them as she says "so, I have the feeling Naruto-kun finally had you screaming all night long during your first time am I right~" and Flare who is blushing even more.

Shakky who has short black hair as she smiles then says, "Jenny, please leave Flare alone after all, you were in the same as her when Naruto-kun had his way with you during your first time" as she wearing a dark purple with spiders on them bikini as it hugging her Double I breasts.

Pascia with long darker shade of purple hair color as she wearing blight white bikini hugging her Double E breasts as she has a figure of a danger, "Weren't we all Shakky? Hell even I still blush at that memory."

Vivi, who has long light blue hair as she has Double G breasts with green bikini for her to wear as she blushing badly as she remembers her first time with Naruto, "Oh that was a lot of fun but i did get tired out like all of us but he was so loving."

Cana who has midway brown hair as she wearing her well her light pink bra and panties since she didn't have any bikini it shows off her G cup breasts as she says "he and I drank so bad that we end up having sex and boy did he make me cum so many times" with a blush on her face.

Pakura had dark green with orange bangs hair as she has double G breasts with a black with Suna's mark on the bikini as she along with Temari who has sandy blonde hair with four ponytails and teal eyes as she wearing sandy brown bikini with also Suna's mark on it as she has Double G breasts, remember the sex they had with him.

But they are going to change the subject like,"oh I heard a group from Konoha are here, why are they here?" said Pakura as Temari wonders about it herself.

Robin says, "oh them? Well they came and" she tells them of what happened at the throne room 6 days ago, and all of them get really angry of what Robin had told them.

"There assholes! Demanding things from Naruto like they own him or something!" said the pissed Temari and so are the others but it went away when they hear.

"Now, now Ladies, just let it go alright?" said Naruto who come up to them as he wearing just his shorts, and all of them yelled out "NARUTO-KUN!" as Naruto smiles at them.

Then a woman with long black wavy brown with light brown eyes as she has Double I breasts wearing a bikini with flowers on them a she says.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I have news for you!" said the woman who named id Viola as she come up to him as do Samui and Tatsuki as they say together "you too?" and Naruto "well hold on to that cause, Guards!" said as he calls for the guards as they come up to him.

"Bring the prisoners here i have a message for their leaders." The guards nod and naruto looks back at his girls and says "remember no saying my name." they nodded

"Good" said Naruto a masked helmet from a seal that Naruto has on the table that Shyarly is at and before he puts on "hey Shyarly-chan how are you doing?" said Naruto with Shyarly blushing "good, just missing you" said Shyarly.

"I know and I will be seeing you today Shyarly" said Naruto who put the masked helmet on as Shyarly blushing like crazy, "anyway have you girls seen Grayfia?" said Naruto with the masked helmet on.

Nami just notices that Grayfia isn't here, "wait she was here! Where did she go?" said Nami who wondering where Grayfia went but then, "s-sorry everyone, I had to go to the restroom cause I'm not feeling well" said Grayfia who coming up to him.

Which is Samui, Tatsuki and Viola somehow know why, "are you okay Grayfia?" said Naruto who is worried about her, "k-kind of I just been like this for a few days now, I just don't know why" said Grayfia.

Tatsuki says "I think I know what is going on with Grayfia cause it's something me and Samui went through 2 weeks ago" as Samui and Viola says "me too! Then that means" she stops herself as she looks at Tatsuki and Samui who nod to her, and Naruto is confused, "what do you mean? Whats going on?" said Naruto.

"We're pregnant beloved." the three said to Naruto and Samui says "and so is Grayfia", Naruto just stand there while all 4 pregnant ladies wait for Naruto to say something.

Then he smiles with pure joy under the masked as he says "THAT'S AMAZING NEWS! That means I'm going to be a father!" said Naruto who wanted to hug them right now but however that had to wait as.

"Emperor sir, we brought the prisoners!" said the guard as Naruto nods and says "we will resume this later, very well bring them in" said Naruto as he goes in the pool along with his women of his harem.

Within a few minutes the guards bring the Konoha Group and Naruto sees that all but one haven't been sleeping well for 6 days now as he says, "now then, now it's time to decide on your fates" as Konoha group are shaking in fear.

Well that would be the case but however, "HOLY SHIT ARE THOSE MERMAIDS!" said Kiba who can't believe it as it turns out Mermaids are real as Sasuke say "YOU IDIOT THOSE ARE NOT REAL MERMAIDS THEY MIGHT JUST BE SLUTS DRESSED UP AS MERMAIDS" and when he said that, he gets a pair of swords at his neck as Naruto was about to talk but Shyarly stops it.

"Let me handle this beloved" she looks at Sasuke "I might not know who you are which I don't care but I won't let you say such false things toward us, we are very much well and if you call me a slut again, I will bite your head off" said she shows her shark like teeth toward Sasuke to show that she makes it very well.

Kurenai says, "i'm very sorry! He's just a massive fool who believes that he's god or something, I'm Kurenai and you are?" and Shyarly looks at her and says "you are very polite, which is something that foolish human should learn from. My name is Shyarly and yes i am a mermaid but a different type like fish are different species." and like that she likes Kurenai.

The Emperor look toward Kakashi as he says, "now then where was I? Oh yes your fates" as Kakashi is praying to whatever that could hear to answer as he hears.

"To have all of you return home and give this to your leaders" said Naruto as a guard hands out a scroll as Naruto, "take that scroll and leave right away before I decide to kill all of you on the spot well not all of you" said Naruto.

Kakashi releases a sigh of relief and nods his head and takes the scroll in hand knowing only the leaders may read it. "Understood and can someone get that bar off of sakura's mouth please?" asked kakashi.

Naruto didn't answer as he says while looking at Kurenai, "how was your treatment in the prison miss Kurenai?" and Kurenai says "it was great but I don't understand why though" and Naruto answers, "you'll see when the time comes" was all he said as Kakashi asks again.

"Um Emperor sire, do you have someon-" before he could finish, Sakura breaks free from the guard's hold and jumps toward the Emperor with her body getting fused of her chakra as she yells out in her mind 'die you damn prev!' as she about to punch toward Naruto/emperor but the pink haired kunoichi gets grabbed by Shyarly as she about to say "just what do your doin-" she couldn't finish cause Sakura kicks Shyarly's face, Everyone gasped at that but Naruto who is thinking 'oh you shouldn't have done that Sakura, you just signed your death.'

And Sakura is thinking 'let me go you freak of nature!' and that would be the last thing she thought of cause, Shyarly looks toward Sakura with anger in her eyes, the next thing Sakura knows is that there are sharp teeth are going into her neck and chest By a very pissed off shortfin mako shark mermaid.

And everyone from konoha sees Shyarly rips the pieces Sakura she bit into with the look of horror on them as Naruto says, "Shyarly is a shortfin mako Shark mermaid, and your pink hair friend shouldn't have kicked her, she gets terrifyingly angry and well you saw the result of pinky's actions and the only way to avoid it is to apologize." said Naruto.

Shyarly spits out the piece of the now Deceased Sakura Haruno as she while covering her mouth in disgust, "Yuck what the hell was she even wearing plus that was a nasty tasty." said Shyarly with disgust.

"who ever this pink haired person was, she tasted like cheap ass perfume, and there is no meat in her at all, it's like that she always on a diet" said Shyarly as she wanted to wash this taste from her mouth away.

"Guards get the dead body sealed up and take them away and send them back to konoha."Naruto ordered as the guards do as ordered while Kakashi can't believe that Sakura died even though a part of him is glad that she's gone.

Time skip a week later, At Konoha

The group had appeared at the gate of Konoha, Konoha isn't what it used as everything seems to be falling apart and there's dark clouds covering the blue skies and blocking off the sun, and it's been like this for 8 years now.

"We're back and it's wasn't pleasant at all and everything we had hope for had went down the drain" said Kakashi as the others agreed as Kurenai says "all because the elders get in the way, right?" as she just went off home.

"You guys head home, I will do the report as well give the grim news about Sakura" said Kakashi as he knows that they are tired both physical and mentally.

And like that, everyone went home or went somewhere else as Shikamaru is talking with Chouji about something as he says, "I don't know if anyone else noticed but I saw Temari with them" as he wonders why she's at the Emperor's Palace.

"Yeah i saw her too do you think they are allies and if so who else?" asked Chouji and Shikamaru says, "i don't know but I finally found out why she stop sending me messages last year."

With Kurenai at the dango shop

Kurenai stops at the Dango Shop to talk with one of her female friends, a with short purple hair and brown eyes as she wearing a coat with fishnet shirt as it shows off her G cup breasts and orange skirt , "really? They did that? Damn them all" said the purple hair as her name is Anko, "you have no idea, sigh It's time like this we should just have killed them and be free from them for good" said Kurenai then they hear, "did something happen?" said a woman with short light brown hair as she wearing black shirt as it hugging her triple F cup breasts and silver skirt, she is Ayame who normally works at a Ramen Shop with her father but it's her days off.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower

Tsunade looks at kakashi and asks "So Kakashi how was the mission?" even though she could tell that Kakashi has the look of bad news, "the Mission went badly Lady Tsunade" said Kakashi as Tsunade place her arms under her massive J cup breasts.

"What happened Kakashi?" said Tsunade as she knows that she going drink hard after this, and like that Kakashi told that how it went from nice and easy to horrible, as it starts with the scroll that the Elder had replaced her's with. "WHAT!" Was heard around the village.

"THEY HAD THE NERVE TO INTERFERE THE MISSION THAT'S EXTREMELY SENSITIVE BECAUSE THE EMPEROR OF THE DRAGON EMPIRE IS A HARD MAN TO PLEASE AND WHO IS KNOWN TO DESTROY HIS ENEMIES WITHOUT A SHRED OF MERCY IF HE PISSED ENOUGH TO DO IT! PLUS RUMORS HAVE IT HE HAS DRAGONS, PHOENIXES AND GIANTS IN HIS ARMY! PLUS IT IS SAID HE HAS WALKING CANNONS!" said the pissed off Tsunade as Kakashi doesn't' know of what to do.

And as if it wasn't bad enough, The door opens up and three 3 elderly people come in, they see that Kakashi had returned from the mission, "So was the mission a success?" asked Danzo as the other two say, "of course it must have since who won't have The Uchiha to be the next heir to the throne" said the elderly man with glasses and the elderly woman says "or that he would gladly let his empress to be married to Sasuke Uchiha." as all 3 of them doesn't know that it went badly because of what they did.

The next thing the elders know is the desk of the hokage flew right past them imbedding itself into the wall.

"DO YOU THREE HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU JUST DONE! BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING INTERFERENCES WITH YOUR FORSAKE OFFERS! THE EMPEROR OF THE DRAGON EMPIRE IS ENRAGE!" said the pissed off Tsunade who's about to kill them right now.

"W-what do you mean?! It should have been foolproof!" said the elderly man, "I-I agree sasuke would been a very good heir to the throne." Said Danzo and the elderly woman "that's right! I just don't understand why?! Anyone would have someone like Sasuke to have?!" said.

"Then you don't know the Emperor at all, the man who united the whole West together doesn't care about who Sasuke is or where he comes from" said Kakashi as he remembers the stories that he heard when he was at the West, "and what's more I have another thing else to report in and give you something Lady Tsunade" said Kakashi.

Tsunade says "what do you mean you have other report? Did something happen?" as she feels for some reason, a heavy feeling on her, "yes and it's about my old student, Sakura Haruno" said Kakashi as the image of how Sakura died plays in his mind.

"She tried to attack the emperor and one of his women who is a mermaid a shortfin mako shark mermaid to be exact grabbed her and Sakura was foolish enough to kick her. Which did not end well The mermaid took a good chunk out of her killing her." As he said that he pulled out the scroll with Sakura's body and unsealed the body and they saw what he meant "It seems mermaids are real and live in the west."

Tsunade looks a the likeness body of Sakura as she looks at the Elders, "this is the result of your so great plan! A young Kunoichi is dead because of your three!" said Tsunade who getting more angry while the elders just don't know what to feel about this.

Then Kakashi takes out the scroll that he was given to and hands it to Tsunade, "this what I was told to give this to you" said Kakashi and Tsunade grabs it.

Tsunade unrolls the scroll and sees a seal and she unseals a shell with instructions. She reads the instructions then She presses a button and a message begins to play 'Greetings Hokage If you are listening to this then the ninja i gave the scroll to has done his job and gave it to you. Now down to business thanks to your idiot elders they have brought war to your land because they think that they can order me an emperor and someone who is not even under their command. Let me put it this way I AM IN CHARGE OF MY EMPIRE I CHOOSE MY HEIR NO ONE ELSE YOU HAVE JUST BROUGHT A DRAGON'S RAGE DOWN ON ALL OF YOU! PREPARE TO HEAR THE DRAGON'S ROAR! Now another thing this message has written itself on another piece of paper because this will blow itself up. So yours truly the Emperor of the dragon empire have a nice day cause it will be your last.

At that Tsunade opened the window and threw the shell out and it exploded in the air with a resounding "BOOM", and everyone near the explosion had ducked by the sound of it, once it was over, Tsunade looks out of the window then to the elders with a look of absolute horror and anger, "I want you three out" said Tsunade in a low tone voice.

"We have the right to be here!" said the elderly man but then Tsunade snaps, "YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! BECAUSE YOU THREE WE AT WAR WITH THE EMPIRE!" yelled Tsunade as she's no mood to hear any back talk from them, so she throws them out of the room.

She goes back to her seat and is not happy at all. "Kakashi can you tell me what kind of women the emperor has and who the empress is please?" and Kakashi says that he couldn't tell who was the empresses at all but he did informs her of the woman he had seen with the emperor.

"I see, Kakashi you are dismissed and tell everyone and I do mean everyone not to disturb me, even Shizune" said Tsunade as Kakashi says "u-understood" and he leaves the room.

And once the door is closed, Tsunade gets up and locks it then goes toward her stash of sake and other alcohol, cause she doesn't know how to tell everyone that war is coming and it's coming in a form of a dragon.

Somewhere in Konoha

"Wait Sakura is dead? By some shark mermaid lady?!" said a girl with long platinum blonde hair as she takes it in a long pony as a bang covering her right eye slightly as her eyes are light blue, as she wearing a purple short shirt that's covering on her chest/breasts which is Double F and purple skirt, her name is Ino Yamanaka.

"Yeah no kidding! Who would have thought but then again she kinda had it coming for trying attack A Emperor of an Empire after all, all because she didn't approve of what the woman are wearing since there were okay wearing them" said a girl with brown as she has it in a bun hairstyle as she wearing white chinese style shirt as it hiding her chest and red pants, her name is Tenten.

And other girl in the group as she has long ink blue hair and white eyes as she wearing a heavily jacket of lavender and white as it hiding her figure and blue pants, her name is Hinata Hyuga and she's thinking 'good riddance if you ask me' as she says "what's going to happen now?" as she worried.

"That is question that's all of us are wondering about, hearing of what happened, we can only it doesn't start a war" said a guy who wearing a jacket with a hood which he has it on and a shirt with a tell collar as it covering his mouth and he's wearing dark sunglasses, he is Shino.

Shikamaru says "I hope so too but that's not the only thing, I saw Temari there, I don't know why but she's was there with the Emperor, maybe she's working on a getting a alliance for Suna, and that's why she hasn't send me any messages for the past year" as he thinks that's the case but then.

"Or maybe she's sleeping with him" said a guy with pale skin as he wearing short black-and-grey jacket with red straps, and he doesn't show much emotion when he said that, and Shikamaru snaps at Sai.

"There's no way she would do that! This is Temari we're talking about! She won't spread her legs for something like that for getting a alliance!" said Shikamaru.

"Well it might be a possibility, think about it Shikamaru, she stopped sending you messages for a year now, and she might even marry him for an alliance" said Tenten as everyone agreed to that.

And this makes Shikamaru angry cause he knows that Temari won't do that…..would she?

Time skip, At the Dragon Empire, Night time

In the Palace of the Emperor, there's an intense moment between Naruto and Shyarly in the Emperor's bedroom.

Lemon Starts

In this room that belongs to Naruto, there lays a bed that's much more bigger than a King size beds, as 10 or more people could be on it, and right now on this bed, Naruto and Shyarly are on it as both making out intensely with Shyarly blushing badly as she looking toward Naruto as both of them are naked.

And what's more, Shyarly seems to be have legs, Human legs, how is that even possible? The answer is very simple, thought the teaching of Kokoro who had taught it to Mermaids who wanted to live on land without any problems at all and instead of flippers it is feet.

And Shyarly's has long wounder legs and right now, Naruto stops kissing her and starts licking her neck which makes Shyarly moans loudly with a darker blush on her.

As he gropes Shyarly's breasts making her moans louder, "y-yes like that keep going Naruto-kun~" said Shyarly who blushing more.

Naruto moves his right hand onto Shyarly's large ass as he says, "I love how soft your ass feels Shyarly, now then before the main event starts, which one of your tight holes should I fuck first? Your wonderful tight pussy or your always teasing large ass that would make want to fuck you on the spot, Shyarly?" said Naruto who is twisting Shyarly's nipple on her left breast lightly, making her moan louder than before.

"I love the way your hands feel on my skin my love!~" said Shyarly as she moaning louder as she talks away, "p-please fuck my pussy first! It miss your massive cock badly! Please I need it be fuck!" said Shyarly as Naruto keeps twisting her left nipple more.

And says "And you will have it again cause I we will go at it all night long" as Naruto lets go of her breast and ass in order grabs her long legs and holds them upward in a 'V' position, and that making Shyarly blushing even more.

"T-this reminds me of our first time together~" said Shyarly and Naruto nods in agreement "me too you were still sexy then as you are now no matter what even if you are pregnant you will always be sexy to me." said Naruto and Shyarly replies by saying "then put one in me!" and like that.

Naruto smirks and slams his cock into her pussy and Shyarly screams the loudest as she can as she feeling Naruto's cock spreading her walls wider as she yells out "YOU'RE COCK IS SO HUGE! I COULD NEVER GET USED IT! BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH! PLEASE FUCK MY PUSSY WITH IT! FUCK ME SO THAT I COULD GET YOUR BABY NARUTO-KUN!" as her breasts bouncing by the impacts that Naruto makes with him thrusting like a raging bull.

"Oh I would love to have a beauty child with you Shyarly-chan you will have my child it may not be today but someday, you will be pregnant with my child someday soon!" said Naruto who thrusting his cock into Shyarly's insides as it reaching toward her womb as she screaming louder and louder.

Soon after that, Naruto is now on his feet along with Shyarly as he thrusting into Shyarly's pussy as it going in deeper than before as she yells out of how much she loves him as hearts takes shape in her eyes as both of them start sweating.

Then Shyarly yells out, "N-NARUTO-KUN! I I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" At that moment in time temari walks in.

As she says "could I join in? Shyarly? Naruto-kun?" as she wearing nothing at all as Naruto makes Shyarly cum badly with her yelling out "CUMMING!" then Naruto looks at Temari while his cock is still inside of Shyarly's pussy as the juice coating his cock.

"It's up to Shyarly-chan, Temari-chan, so Shyarly-chan can she join us?" said Naruto while he looks at Shyarly waiting for her answer as she breathing with a blush on her.

"S-She may join." Said Shyarly as she recovering from cumming and Temari smiles as she quickly come up to them and right away kisses Naruto deeply while blushing badly.

Naruto then grabs her by her side while kissing her and starts thrusting into Shyarly's pussy again and Shyarly starts screaming loudly again.

30 minutes later

Temari lays herself down onto Naruto's cock as it now pushing against her pussy which it's hardcore wet, as she sees Naruto licking Shyarly's pussy like crazy as Naruto holding onto her legs with her moaning loudly with a blush as she rubbing her own breasts since it's too much for her, "This is Wonderful! Keep licking my pussy like that!" said Shyarly who's losing it as she moaning.

Upon seeing that, Temari decides to ride Naruto's cock by slamming onto his cock as it went all the way in with her screaming loudly as she cums on the spot with yelling out "CUMMING!" and starts moving her hips as Naruto's cock going in and out of her pussy.

An hour later

Naruto is fucking into Shyarly's pussy while Shyarly herself is eating up of Temari's pussy who is moaning like crazy while having her hands on her head, "oh kami! It's too much! I'm going to cum!" said Temari as she moaning louder as Shyarly licking Temari's pussy deeper than before while blushing badly.

2 hours later

Now Temari is on top of Shyarly as both of them making out while blushing badly with their breasts rubbing onto each other as their pussies being thrusted by Naruto who is enjoying watching them making out while they hold each other's hands.

"I'm surrounded by beautiful goddesses! And I love it!" said Naruto who keeps on slamming his cock between the two.

4 hours later

Both Temari and Shyarly are screaming at the top of their lung as they riding two Naruto because the other one is a shadow clone as they moving their hips with they hands on the back of their heads as the cocks of two Naruto are inside of they assses with Naruto laying down and enjoying this, "SO GOOD! ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS NARUTO-KUN!" yelled both women as they going more and more crazy.

"Very much!" said Naruto along with his clone are laying down with Temari and Shyarly keeps moving they hips more than before.

Until both Naruto and his clone unleashed they load of cum into their asses as both scream loudly while they cum as well, "CUMMMING!," they feel they inside are getting filled up with Naruto's cum.

Lemon Over/time skip an hour later

Naruto is laying down on his bed as he being hold onto by Temari on his left and Shyarly to his right as he says "that was amazing, but now time to sleep, cause I have a war to prepare for." as he falls asleep.

 **—**

 **D:and done! Chapter 2 is finished and damn was it long! *i notice that blaze isn't around*huh? I wonder where Blaze went? Oh well!**

 **D:so that was chapter 2 and oh boy, there a war coming, so what do you guys think? Leave a review, favorited for when new chapters comes out and all flames will be ignore!**

P:Really **sorry about that** i **was pulled away. Now DO AS DELTA SAYS!**

 **D:welcome and until laters!**

 **—**


	3. Chapter 3

**—**

 **D:*i'm sleeping***

 **P: YO….. WAKE THE FUCK UP*I throw you into a volcano***

 **D:*I wake up* WHAT THE HELL!**

 **P: Finally you're awake *You land in water that has food coloring in it* Hello?**

 **D:*I come up as** i **colored by it* what was that for!?**

 **P: You didn't wake up.**

 **D:you could just oh** i **don't know, threw some water at me then throw me! Sigh anyway you do the recap while I dry up *** i **went to dry up.***

 **P: If** i **threw water at you it would have frozen you.** Well **Konoha is going to war with the empire and boa** hancock **has joined the empire as well THIS WILL BE FUN AS SHIT!** Also **Shyarly killed Sakura Let us mourn for her (Hears the party in the background hearing cheers DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! WHICH OLD WITCH THE WICKED WITCH) Oh four of Naruto's girls are pregnant.** Ok **LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY. DO THE DISCLAIMER**

 **D:*i come back with a party hat on* we don't own anything but the story, Oc that will be made as the story goes, START THE STORY AS WE PARTY!**

 **P: YEAH PARTY *Runs to the party***

 **—**

 **Rise of the Dragon** Empire:Naruto **the Conqueror**

 **Chapter 3**

It's noon and right now at the Palace of the Empire, there's a meeting being held.

Naruto and the leaders in his empire are in the meeting room. "Today I have some Announcements first please welcome amazon lily to the Empire." When he said that people cheered and Hancock stood up and bowed.

"The next thing on the list is WAR IS COMING. Konoha's elders have tried to pull some shit and I have the list." As naruto read the list more and more people started chanting 'WAR', "and here it is, the scroll thats holds their demands" said Naruto as he throws the scroll that the Konoha Group left behind, and so each of them read it.

They become furious about it, "now then, onto the last one of the announcements, Riku my old friend, You're going to have another grandkid" said Naruto, and the king of Dressrosa heard this he was shocked then he had a very bright smile with tears falling down.

"Another reason why I called you here is their are some people in konoha I do care about they are my friends They are to be left alone. Now KONOHA HAS THROWN THE FIRST PUNCH DOING THAT BUT THEY HAVE ALREADY LOST SOMEONE ONE OF THEM THAT CAME FOR THE ALLIANCE TALKS IS DIED! SHE TRIED TO HIT ME BUT SHYARLY STOPPED BUT MADE A MISTAKE OF KICKING HER FACE! AND THAT JUST MADE SHYARLY ANGRY AND TOOK A BIT OUT OF HER, NOW WE ARE GOING TO WAR! ARE YOU WITH ME?!"Said Naruto waiting for the answers.

The first one to stood up as he says, "you help me through my time of imprisonment because I had stand up to the OverLord were killing the people of my home village, SO I'M WITH YOU!" said a man who has brown hair with a scar across his face standing in 6'2, wearing with black shirt with camo pants and combat boots, his name is Damian.

As one by one stand up as they yelling out "I'm with you!", a man with red hair with a three scar on his eye as he losing a arm "I'm with ya lad, me and my boys will do anything for you after you saved us from that pet beast of that belong to bastard OverLord of the Sea" said as his name is Shanks aka Red haired Shanks.

"You helped me see true justice to the world and stopped the undying hatred between of the Pirates and Marines as well the hatred between Humans and fisman alike and saving me from the corruption within me, Count me in as well!" said a tall man with a scar on his neck as his name is Akainu.

As a towering man with a beard of white stands up and says "you saved my life and got me back to good health, you even dealt with Teach, I will follow you to battle even into the pits of hell itself" said the man known as Whitebeard.

A man named Kaido says who is way bigger then Whitebeard "you showed me that there's more to life then trying find a way die, you taught me that I can live my to the fullest I WILL FOLLOW YOU AND BRING DOWN ANYTHING THAT GETS IN YOUR WAY!"

Naruto smiled hearing that everyone supports him in this war and says "Remember if someone surrenders capture them don't kill them we might have some us for them, and if you guys had happen to found some busty beauties well bring them to my tent, and soon I am sending a list with names and faces to all of you to keep them alive but I want no one in the red light district to be harmed of anything they watch out for each other hell that is where i grew up so I will give them new homes when it's over, and yes even Sasuke is one of them. I want see his reaction from learning that his twin is my wife. Now when you return home gather some of your armies and the giants I think we will need them so PREPARE FOR WAR!" he shouted that last part with raising his fist to the sky and his allies did the same some raised weapons cheering for war.

And once that was over with, Naruto informs them that they will leaving within a month, and they agreed to it as they know there will be hell for Konoha, with that the meeting was over and everyone began leaving the room but not without telling Naruto 'congrats' of him becoming a father.

Until the only ones are Naruto, Boa Hancock, Salvarla and King Riku, Reiju as they come up to him and Salvarla who is a woman with long silver hair as she wearing army style uniform as it hugging her massive double I breasts, "your highness, should I inform both Suna's and Haru no Kuni's leaders?" asked Selvaria.

"Yes tell them" said Naruto as King Riku hugs him tightly, "thank you for making my Daughter Viola so happy!" said King Riku with Naruto "you're welcome and I will keep doing so!" said as King Riku as he says "because if you didn't, you would be a dead man" and like that he leaves the room.

Reiju with her pink hair as she wearing a white shirt with '66' on it as it hugging her Double G breasts with pink pants as she says "when will it be my turn Naruto-kun~~" said Reiju who lay against Naruto.

Naruto grabs her ass and she moans and he says to her "Tonight my bed I will claim you as mine and Selvaria-chan will join us." they both blushed upon hearing that.

And so both of them leave while waving toward Naruto as they looking forward tonight, Bod Hancock comes up to Naruto as she has something to ask him.

"Naruto, I have something to ask you" said Hancock as Naruto looks at her and says "sure what is it?", so Hancock tells him what's going on, with that which is that she has been feeling odd lately and it all started a day after he and her had sex for the first time, and she doesn't understand why.

Naruto smiles at her and says "I'm guessing you don't know about the effects of being pregnant Hancock" as Hanock is shocked about it and says "i-i thought t-that bird is where babies come from!" as Naruto laughs a bit as he now has to give her the talk of where babies truly comes from.

But first he has to call a man named Franky, who is one of the head builders, "I need to ask him on the states of the new weapons" said Naruto.

With Konoha at this time, Outside of the Hokage Tower

Everyone are standing outside of the Tower of the Hokage as everyone are wondering of what is going on and why is everyone are here.

"Everyone I need your attention because this unbelievably important that all of you need to know" Yelled Tsunade who's appeared on the top of the Tower.

And everyone began to wonder anew as Tsunade yells out "with a heavy heart is that I have to tell that WAR! Is coming, I fear the worst of that we will be facing The Dragon Empire because the mistakes of old fools that we have to pay the price!" said Tsunade.

Everyone is in shock finding out that they are going to war with the dragon empire. As Tsunade "so we need to be prepared but I fear that won't be enough" said Tsunade.

"We have no allies to help us fight the empire we are fighting an enemy with top technology and probably have giants on their side." said Tsunade as she knows that Doom is coming to Konoha and no one could help so she heads inside and drink.

Time skip into the afternoon around 4 or 5

Tsunade is looking out the window to view the village on her chair with a bottle in hand, she keeps looking out until she hears, "so I heard of what is going to happen" said a voice of a man, as he hears a long white hair with strikes as he wearing.

green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He often carried a large scroll on his back, and had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil", he is Jiraiya who is a Sannin and Tsunade's old teammate back in they days.

"That's right Jiraiya" said Tsunade as she takes a big slip of her bottom of sake and asked for, "did you found any trace of Naruto? Please I need somewhat good news" said Tsunade who is getting drunk by the sake.

"I am sorry hime it is like he vanished off the face of the earth I can't find him. But I think he might be hiding real well. I'm sorry Hime." Said Jiraiya.

"Sigh I don't blame him since there bind former civilians councils place him to death, but you and me both know that he's alive since his body wasn't at the scene were we found they're dead chunins and the broken headband that belong to Naruto" said Tsunade who takes a swig from her bottle again.

"Hime, my search for Naruto will be on hold because I'm going to the Empire and out they plans" said Jiraiya, and from hearing that, Tsunade drops her bottle and says "no, I forbid it! They will kill you on the spot!" said Tsunade

"Hime if i don't then we don't know what to expect I have to do this. You can't stop me hime I have to find out what they got." Said Jiraiya who right away leaves the room through the window before Tsunade could say anything to stop him.

Back at the Dragon Empire

Hanger

Naruto is talking toward a man with light blue as he wearing only a shirt and underwear, "So Franky how are the all terrain tanks coming along? They have been tested yet we need them for the war."

"THEY ARE COMING ALONG SUPER. Yes they have been tested they can carry about fifty soldiers and the gunships can carry them. The tank's treads will hold onto a mountain at any angle degree. The treads will also change while they are on water so they can be used on the seas, land, mountains, desert and any other terrain we can think up. They run on that power you discovered. That is powerful." Explained Franky the shipwright for the strawhats.

Naruto nods "How many do we have right now?"

"We have about fifty units and more on the way." Said Franky with that Naruto Smiled more, "thats good, now then, I will leave you to your work then Franky. Oh and Franky don't forget the secret project the next step of terrain weapons" said Naruto as he leaves the Hangar.

3 hours later, Naruto's bedroom

Naruto is on his bed as he waiting for Reiju and Selaria to entered his room, which they did as the door opens by them and walk in the room, both wearing see through nightgowns, Selvaria's is black and Reiju's is pink.

"Sorry for taking you waiting Naruto-kun" said Reiju as she and Selvaria see that Naruto isn't wearing anything and Naruto says "it's okay, now then let the fun began" with a smile as both ladies walk up to him and get on his bed.

Lemon starts

But both of them stop at Naruto's cock as they thinking, 'such massive cock, it looks that it's belongs to a horse', they began licking Naruto's cock while blushing badly.

And Naruto is enjoying the feeling of them licking his cock, "you two are very good at this, it's like that this isn't your first blowjob" say Naruto, then both of them have they breasts covering Naruto's cock with them and he's loving just how soft the breasts are.

"Maybe it is" say Reiju and Selvaria says "maybe it isn't" as they keep rubbing their breasts onto Naruto's cock leaving only some of his cock uncovered.

Reiju seeing Naruto's cock, so she lays on over and starts sucking on it as Selvaria says, "I want it in me so badly" as she is rubbing her breasts onto Naruto's cock more with Reiju sucking it while looking at Naruto with a blush on her.

An hour later

Reiju's and Selvaria's mouth and breasts are covered in Naruto's cum after making him shot a few loads, so right now Naruto is standing up as he has selvaria by holding her legs with her lower half down onto the bed as she feels Naruto's cock rubbing between her pussy and ass which is making her blushing like crazy.

'He's teasing me so much as he deciding which one of my holes to fuck even I'm a virgin on both of them, b but with that massive rod would break in me either my pussy or my phat ass' said the thoughts of Selvaria with Naruto keeps rubbing between holes with his cock.

"I can't decide, Selvaria I want you to beg which hole to be fucked by my cock" said Naruto as he waits for her, "Please fuck my pussy claim it as yours PLEASE." begged Selvaria as she would shake her other half if it wasn't being held by Naruto and Naruto smirks widely, so he thrusts his cock into her pussy.

With her Screaming loudly as blood is flowing out of her pussy as it drips onto the bed, while this is happening, Reiju is watching them as she fingering her pussy with her fingers while blushing badly.

"IT'S SO BIG! IT IS FILLING UP MY INSIDE LIKE A GLOVE!" yelled Selvaria with her eyes slowly rolling upward, with Naruto thrusting into her pussy more hard and rough.

Then Naruto Lifts her up and he grabs her by her arms as he now standing up while carrying Selvaria while thrusting his cock into her pussy more and more with her yelling out, "PLEASE DESTROY ANY CHANCES WITH OTHER MAN! I WANT NO ONE ELSE BUT YOU AFTER THIS NARUTO-KUN!" as she now completely lost her mind.

A few hours later

Naruto cums into Selvaria's pussy, filling her womb up with his cum as she cums while screaming her heart out "CUMMING!" as Naruto is grabbing her ass and sucking on both of her breasts, Naruto lets go of her breasts and says "that's amazing Selvaria-chan, now take a break, as It now Reiju-chan's turn" who turns to her.

Reiju jumps at naruto wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and starts to kiss. Naruto has his hands on her ass and he smacks her as then grabs her ass.

And Naruto starts licking her neck which is Reiju's weak spot with her moaning like crazy while blushing fiercely, and gets one of his hands off of her ass and onto her breast which makes her moans louder then before.

After 20 minutes, Naruto now has Reiju bend over on the bed on her feet as well Naruto with him behind her and his cock is between her bubble ass with her blushing way more than before.

"Are you ready? Cause Since I start, I will not stop until your bubble ass remembers the shape of my cock!" said Naruto who about to shove his cock, "t-then i-it's pointless t-to ask i-if you c-could g-go e-easy on m-my ass?" said Reiju.

"Nonsense, I will go easy on it" said Naruto who aim his cock toward the entrance of Reiju's bubble ass and her is hardcore tight onto Naruto's cock, and Reiju is screaming with tears falling off of her eyes as she yelling out "OH KAMIS UPON! IT'S TOO HUGE FOR MY ASS! IT'S GOING TO RIP ME IN HALF IF YOU GO MORE DEEPER!"

"Your ass is able to turn heads and now it belongs to me this soft ass is mine I might have to get it tattooed with "Property of Naruto HANDS OFF" What do you think? It would be perfect." said Naruto as he smacks her ass and Reiju yells out "YES! I LOVED TO DO IT!" and like that, Naruto smirks and starts thrusting his cock all the way inside of her ass with her screams 4 times louder.

And like that, a 5 hours of anal sex begins with Reiju screaming at the top of her lungs while Naruto making her cum like crazy as he's not planning to stop at all anytime soon.

A whole night of sex later/Lemon over

Naruto is putting his robe since he's going to take a bath but before he goes, he looks upon Selvaria and Reiju who both are laying on his bed with they asses hanging high as cum of Naruto's are dripping both of their asses and pussy with the look of fuck silly on them.

"I Love my life, I'm the emperor and surrounded by gorgeous goddess in mortal skin" and like that he's went to take a bath, as he wonders who will he encounter there.

A week later

Jiraiya appeared on the roof of the Palace of the Dragon Empire and it was a pain for him cause there's tons of guards around the whole City, so he had to stay in the shadows as the best as he could.

'Alright, I go in, get the plans of the Empire and make a run for it with them, like that Konoha would have a fighting chance, I just hope that I don't find any surprises here' said the thoughts of Jiraiya who cuts the windows but makes sure that it doesn't fall down breaks as it would seriously alerted everyone.

So he makes his entrance big enough him to get in and out without any problems, so he went in quietly, as he looking around carefully while walking.

As he keeps going, he hears something down the hallway that he's at, He hears a spanish guitar and heels clacking on the ground, so the more he gets closer to it, the more louder it became.

Until he appears the door and he opens just a bit, and sees which it would cause him have a nosebleed.

He was seeing a lot of women in bikinis and two were sitting on thrones and the middle was empty and panels in the floor were open and there's water in it with eight women and one of them is tall in that water and three dragons in the room.

And he notice there two women who are in dress dancing the flamenco, making them look unbelievably sexy as they keeps dancing to the music but he couldn't tell of the 2nd dancer but he could tell of the other one who is wearing a white dress with purple polka dots.(The same dress when she is introduced)

And Jiraiya decide that he has a good few minutes so he starts writing down, 'I couldn't tell of the 2nd dancer but the one with the white dress with the purple polka dots is completely perfect! This will make my next book that of legends! This is too good to be true!' said the thoughts of Jiraiya who keeps writing down on his notes but he hasn't notice that there's someone behind him and he's not happy.

The next thing Jiraiya knows is that someone grabs his head and smashes it against the ground hard everyone in the throne room heard a "BOOM" and the same person grabs the notebook and cuffs his hands cutting off his chakra.

"Well now, of all the people they could have sent to spy or steal any plans, they had send the super pervert or as I used to like to call him, Pervy Sage" said a voice that somehow sounds familiar to Jiraiya even the voice sounds a older version of someone he knows.

And so Jiraiya and sees well the 13 year old version of Naruto as he smiles brightly as it fades away to his now much older self with a scar on his left eye.

And Jiraiya says "N-Naruto? Is that you!" as he feeling like that he's looking at a ghost, "no, it's the ghost of 4th Hokage, OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU IDIOT?!" Yelled Naruto as Jiraiya notices the clothes that he's wearing and pieced it together.

"Wait don't tell me that you're the emperor!" said Jiraiya, and Naruto doesn't answer as he goes to him and drags him inside of the throne room and throws him downward and sits onto his throne and sits on it. With the girls who are not on thrones surround him and the two dancers sit on his lap and they grab his hands on puts them on their breasts which he gives a squeeze and they moan in delight.

"Does this answer your question? Now then as I know why you are here Pervy Sage, so what should I do to you?" said Naruto as he starts thinking as his ladies are thinking along with him while the dragons are looking toward him with smoke slowly coming out of their noses. Naruto then throws the notebook in the air and the dragons blast it with flames destroying the book.

Jiraiya doesn't care about his notebook getting destroyed since there something else that he cares more about even his own books, and that is, "Naruto please return to the village! And call off the war! Konoha is your ho-" "KONOHA IS NO LONGER MY HOME! AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR THAT PATHETIC PLACE THE ALLIANCES WITH SPRING, WATERFALL AND OTHERS! THAT STUPID COUNCIL AFTER I BROUGHT THEIR FUCKER BACK AFTER HE SHOVED A LIGHTNING COVERED HAND THROUGH MY CHEST TWICE THEY SENTENCED ME TO DIE! THEN THE ELDERS HAD THE FUCKING AUDACITY TO DEMAND THAT THE SAME FUCKER BECOME MY HEIR TO THE THRONE THEY STARTED THIS WAR NOT ME BUT DID THEY CARE NOOOOOO!" Naruto ranted and as it was going on his whisker marks got darker and he was becoming more feral until Viola, Temari and Shyarly kissed him two on the cheeks and Viola on the mouth calming him down.

And once he calmed down, he looked at all of his girls with love in his eyes. "Plus why would I want to go back I am living in the lap of luxury. I am rich as hell, the love of these women even if eight are mermaids. I am surrounded by every perverts dream much like you and I love my life, I love my women who are goddesses from the heavens and they are to be my wives who if you put in your book I will castrate you with a very rusty knife with lemon Juice ROTTEN LEMON JUICE. Hell I will kill anyone who spies on them or just cut out their eyes. So i ask again why should I go back to konoha soon the women there will be mine and the people of the red light district will have better lives." Explained Naruto

But Naruto didn't let him say anything by, "you know what? I don't care but however since you saw my face and letting you leave would ruin the big surprise that I have planned for konoha, so I will imprison you but small won't do, well not on you since you are A Sannin after all so, why not have you go something that's fitting someone of your states, by that I mean you being a super pervert, yes I will send you to that place, Okama Island" and upon hearing that, all Naruto's ladies gasp at it, "No Naruto-kun he won't able to last a day there!" said one of them as they think that it's too much but then again.

"Girls he peeps on women in the hotsprings and uses them in his perverted book and makes millions on them with none of them ever get paid. Plus his chakra will be sealed" Said Naruto as Jiraiya who wondering about this Okama island place is and why are they making it sound so bad?

And like that all the ladies agreed and And Naruto calls his guards and informs him of where Jiraiya is going as well placing the chakra block seals on his back as one of the guards say "you poor unfortunate bastard, you better have any photos on you cause you will be in hell" said the guard.

As Jiraiya gets drags away, he yells out to Naruto, "wait Naruto don't do this! Think about the 3rd! He won't want you to do this!" and like that the doors gets closed away as Jiraiya is off toward where his fate is sealed.

Then the throne room doors open again but this time their are women walking in.

Musubi who has a brown hair with small ponytail and she's huge Double Gs as she wearing a light pink bikini with a some kind of a bird with yin and yang symbol under it.

Tsukiumi as she has long blonde hair and wearing a black bikini as it holding her massive Double H breasts but she has a bit of a anger look on her.

Mai who has long brown hair and wearing a red bikini to show off her G cup breasts.

Chun li who has brown hair as she has bum hairstyle as she wearing blue bikini as she has F breasts but her very huge ass and very thick thugs.

Ty lee who has dark brown hair as she's very cheerful as she jumping around, as she has a nice figure with Double F breasts along with white with bit of pink bikin

Yue as she has black hair and she makes it short and as Double F with dark green bikini.

Suki with short brown hair and wearing a light green bikini to show off her double E breasts.

Jewelry bonney with long pink hair as she wearing white bikini top and brown bottom as the bikini is holding her triple E breasts

Miya who is smiling as she and the others are going to have a good time as she has long light purple hair and wearing her light purple bikini to show off her E breasts.

Paula has puffy blue hair as she wearing dark brown bikini with her double F breasts bouncing for each step she takes.

Domino with her long, wavy blonde hair, and a pair of sunglasses as she wearing her white bikini top and black bottom and her breasts are double E.

Koala who has short orange hair as she massive double H breasts as she wearing a dark orange bikini as she waving toward robin who waves back.

Yoruichi as she dark skin and dark hair as she's nothing at all as her double G breasts bouncing lovely.

Tia Harribel, with short blonde hair and blue marks on her cheek as she wearing white bikini to hold back her double I breasts.

Kukaku with black spiky hair as she wearing red bikini as her I cup breasts bounce as she walks and a fake arm.

Unohana with a long back hair and she has it double braid in front of her as she wearing a one piece bikini as it hugging her double H breasts as she smiling.

Isane is a tall woman with silver hair and huge Double i breasts as she wearing a very sexy bikini that in fact Unohana picked out for her as she saying to herself, 'this is too much for me' with a dark blush on her.

Koyuki with her smooth black and blue eyes as wearing a light grey bikini as she has breasts size of G.

Irene who is the mother of Erza Scalet with her long red hair as she wearing crimson red two piece bikini as her Double J breasts bouncing like crazy.

Lucy with her mid way blonde as she wearing a white with pink flowers on as she has large Double G breasts.

Layla who is Lucy's mother is walking by side her as she too has blonde hair but her breasts are much bigger it are Double Js and she's wearing the same thing but the colors are in reversed.

Ultear with her dark purple and red eyes, she wearing her half white and black bikini with her double G breasts bouncing lightly.

Aquarius after she had found out her boyfriend cheated on her, it was Naruto who had helped her through the pain of it and then after a while they started to date, she wearing her normal bikini top on as she has breasts of Double H.

Libra with dark hair tied in an ox horn style as she's just her dancers outfit since they kinda are a bikini as she has H cup breasts.

Virgo, her short pink hair and dark blue eyes as she isn't showing much well anything on her face, she's wearing well her maid outfit and cuffs on her wrists as her maid outfit is hugging her E breasts.

Ares, who has white bikini with her massive Double H breasts as she has pink hair with horns on her side of her side as she giving off a shy like aura around her.

"Naruto-kun who was that being dragged away screaming?" Asked Layla.

"Layla-chan that was a very perverted sage and he is heading to OKAMA ISLAND HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Said Naruto

The new arrivals looked shocked that Naruto would send someone there.

"Yeah he kinda had it coming since he always peaks on woman in hot springs naked mind you so yeah" said Naruto and like they agreed that it's fitting for Jiraiya.

Time skip a month later

At the Wall, Land of Earth

Here at the Wall that borders both the West or known as the Dragon Empire and the Elemental countries, it had stand there for uncounted years, that is until today.

A part of the Wall got destroyed, showing a massive hole thus allowing an army and their weapons to come through it and many other things.

They began setting up camp as they based of operation, with Naruto walking with his masked on while his 2nd in command reporting in of the soldiers, the weapons, food and many other things, "thats it I have reported Sire, soon we will have eve-" he gets cuts off, "you guys aint doing this by yourselves, I won't allow it" said Naruto as he goes helps out his men to set up everything.

After awhile of setting up everything, and Naruto says "good job everyone, now then we should begin planning o-" before he could finished of what he's going to say.

"Who are all of you and what are you doing on Iwa territory?" Damned an old man who is very short and has a huge nose and what's more he's floating in the air like he's flying as he follow by a huge group of ninjas with stone marks on they headbands.

Naruto sees this and he walks up to him as he thinking that this old man is very rude, "if you must know, I'm the Emperor of the Dragon Empire, the West if you want to know, and we are her-" and once again he gets cuts off by the old man.

"I don't care where you're from, I'm 3rd Tsuchikage, Onoki and I want all of you off of Iwa's territory as well my land! And if you don't as I say, you will face the wrath of the whole Iwa ninja!" said Onoki who doesn't know what he just did cause if he didn't cuts off Naruto like that.

Naruto has had enough of this fucker He puts his fingers to his mouth and lets out a whistle. The army of the empire knows what is happening and the Tsuchikage and his ninjas are confused "What was that for to scare us-" "ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAR" he was cut off by three powerful roars and the dragons land behind their father and then he finishes but with a higher pitch in his voice "Off?"

"Since you had the nerve to come here and interrupt the invasion that my people work so hard to come up with, and not only that, you did it again when I was trying to introduce myself and my empire, so I will say to my man, do you guys want a warm up? If so, lets take over Iwa right now" said Naruto as he waits for his army to answer.

And the army of the Dragon Empire cheered and like that, Iwa is doomed as Onoki realizes this and says "what have I done." as he and the Iwa ninja see a massive army began their charge and they don't have enough manpower for this size.

One day later, Land of Earth, Iwagakure

Naruto is standing of the ruins that is or was Iwagakure as the soldiers are gathering up the civilians of the Iwagakure but with great care as people who are so tall that they what they are called Titans and they are catching any ninjas that were planing to get away but failed since they got caught after all.

Naruto looks next to him as he looks upon the fallen Tsuchikage Onoki in chains as it has seals that drains chakras away.

"If there's one thing if you learn about me Tsuchikage, is that I really hate rude people but don't worry, I won't hurt your civilians and their families well unless they give me reason to" said Naruto as he sees the soldier taking every books, scrolls that holds Jutsus and so on.

"And you know I was just planning just go to war on Konoha but no thanks to you, I decided to just take over the whole Elemental countries" said Naruto as he keeps looking at the broken old man.

"Now then, what should I do with you? I could kill you but then again that would make it too easy and that I don't think your granddaughter won't like that though" said Naruto. Onoki looked shocked when he heard that.

"What the hell are you on about! What are you planning to do with Kurotsuchi!" said the angry Onoki as he would kill Naruto on the spot if he wasn't chained down, "oh nothing really, just going to make her mine" said Naruto.

And Onoki is shock about this but that shock turn into pure anger, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YO-" before he finished that, One of Naruto's dragons land behind him, and Onoki is too afraid to look back "but then again, I would never tell her what happened to you, since you're about to become Sapphire's meal" and just like that, Sapphire eats Onoki whole as he unable to scream as he being eaten alive.

Naruto walks back toward the campsite as he one more thing to do before moving on.

At the campsite

Naruto appeared back with his soldier facing toward the Wall and says "for many countless years, this wall was stod to block off the west because the people of the elemental countries were too afraid! So they built this wall as it withstand for many years, until today, now then man witness a new era for our Empire! With witness THE START OF THE END OF THE ELEMENTAL COUNTRIES!" yelled Naruto as everyone hears "BOOOOOOOMMMMM!"

Loud explosions The gigantic wall that separated the east and west WAS FINALLY COMING DOWN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS IT HAS FINALLY COME DOWN!

As a massive cloud dusts forms around the area, and everyone covers their faces but it didn't last long as the dust cloud fades and everyone sees, Massive Walking Machines with the marks of the Empire on the sides of this Massive Machines as Naruto says, "this will be the key to their end, Men these are our weapons, this is our ALL TERRAIN TANKS," as the soldiers of the Dragon Empire as the All Terrain Tanks as they wall as the Wall itself, as it walking on four legs with weapons of four massive cannons on it's back.

The days of the Elemental countries are numbered, as the Wrath of the Dragon Empire is just the beginning.

 **—**

 **D:holy damn! Blaze that was something!**

 **P:YUP IWA HAS FALLEN! AND JIRAIYA IS IN A LOT OF TROUBLE NOW!**

 **D:but how much? Lets found out, TIME FOR A OMAKE!**

 **—**

 **Rise of the Dragon Empire: Naruto the Conqueror**

 **Chapter** Omake:Jiraiya's **fate!**

It's been days since Jiraiya found that Naruto is the Emperor of the Empire and got imprisoned, Now he had being sent to a place called Okama Island even though he doesn't know why, and why all the male guard are feeling sorry for him as well telling him about having photo of sexy and beautiful woman.

And Jiraiya doesn't know where he's going as the ship driver asks one the guard, "I don't know about you but This guy won't make it on that Island" said the driver of the ship.

And that's when Jiraiya had enough and asked, "just where are you taking me? And what's so bad about this Okama island anyway?" said Jiraiya.

The helmsman looks at him and says "you will see."

40 minutes later, At Okama Island

The ship hits land on the beach of Okama Island and the guard pushed Jiraiya off of the ship but not before they look at him and say, "Welcome to your worst nightmare, and within a day, you will wish that you were dead" said the guard and like that the ship begins moving away slowly as Jiraiya."Ah so you are the one Naruto-boy told me about the Super pervert. Well Welcome to OKAMA ISLAND!" Said a voice and Jiraiya and sees a tall person.

Who seems to be wearing woman's clothing and and has a huge face and purple hair with eyeshadow and has a skull tattoo on his chest, and his name is, "I'm Emporio Ivankov! The King of Okama Island!" said as he goes into a pose and Jiraiya is looked up confused about this.

"Umm okay? I'm Jiraiya of the 3 Sannin and for awhile now I was curious about this island and everyone are saying that it's worse then hell or something but now I didn't know what I was expecting" said Jiraiya.

But then Jiraiya notices a person not that far away and by the looking of the dress, Jiraiya thinks that it's a woman, so he walks up to her and Ivankov sees this and says "oh he just ignores me" so he walks away to inform Naruto that Jiraiya had arrived.

Jiraiya come up to the woman and says, "hey there, I'm Jiraiya I'm new here and I would like someone li-" before he finished, the woman turns around and shows a hardcore hideous face that made Jiraiya cries as his feels his heart turn to stone and breaks as the 'woman' says "oh! A handsome man! LADIES THERE'S A NEW MAN ON THE ISLAND!" and when 'she' did that.

Jiraiya sees a A huge group of 'women' who are also so hideous and he just doesn't want to face them at all, he starts running away from them with cries running down from his eyes as he yells out "WHAT IS THIS PLACE!" with the group of 'women' going after him as they want him badly.

With Naruto

Naruto looks at Shyarly who has a positive pregnancy test. "You are pregnant THAT IS WONDERFUL NEWS SHYARLY-CHAN!" He pulls her into a hug and kiss while groping one of her breasts when he hears Pura-Pura-Pura Click As Naruto picks up the speaker of the Den-Den Mushi "Moshi Moshi?"

"Ah Naruto-boy Jiraiya-boy has arrived and he has figured out why the guards wished him luck on my island." Said Emporio on the other end

"Good the seals will not let him leave Unless I or the guards remove it and it will not let him die. Also turn him into a female if you wish a little payback for all the women he has peeped on over the years." Said Naruto with his hand giving Shyarly's breast giving it a squeeze and she held in a moan while blushing.

"Well I will do that when I have nothing else to do, well I will report later on Jiraiya-boy, bye bye Naruto-boy" said Emporio as he ends the call.

Naruto hangs and turns back to shyarly and asked "Now where were we?" They started making out and Naruto had a hand on her breast and the other one was wrapped around her waist.

 **—**

 **D:oh man poor** jiraiya **.**

 **P:We are fucking evil and know this it is happening even Shyarly being pregnant. But i say this again we are evil Naruto is living Jiraiya's dream and he is on crossdresser island. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **D:MWAHAANANANAN oh man, well i guess that it's for now, so what will happen next? Who's to say! Is there any pizza left from the party?**

P:DUDE **ABOUT TWO WHOLE CHEESE PIZZAS LEFT!**

 **D:MINE! *I went get one of them***

 **P: you have that one that is fine NO DO THE CLOSER *I pull out a slice and start to eat the slice***

 **D:Leave reviews, favourited if you are new, follow the story and flames will be ignore! Cya later readers *i start eating the cheese pizza***

 **—**


	4. Chapter 4

—

 **P:HELLO EVERYONE Welcome to another chapter of Rise of the Dragon Empire:Naruto the Conqueror.**

 **D:*Blaze noticed that I'm dragging something in* what's up readers!**

 **P:Now after this we will work on the other stories but first what is in the box?**

 **D:Oh this? Well *i open the box and pulls out armor, a coat and a sword and other sword but it's broken that makes it look like a dragger***

 **P:Ok what is that for?**

 **D:I've been playing middle earth shadow of war!**

 **P:Oh boy that does not sound good.**

 **D:what makes you say that? *I'm putting it on***

 **P:You look ready to kill me. *I said with a deadpan look***

 **D:one your right on the killing part but you're wrong about me killing you, now i'm going after orges!**

 **P:Do the disclaimer first.**

 **D:*when you said that, I'm already gone as I yell out with a sword in hand" FOR THE BRIGHT LORD!**

 **P:*Facepalms* Ok we do not own anything but the ocs.**

—

 **Rise of the Dragon Empire: Naruto The Conqueror**

 **Chapter 4**

Ruined Iwagakure, Land of Earth

Naruto is looking toward the people of the now in Ruins Iwagakure, from civilians to ninjas, as his 2nd in command says, "we have gather and caught about 94% of Iwagakure, Sire" said the 2nd in command, "well that would be easy since 6% of them had died during the fight and the last 2% had run away but I will allow it cause, I want the rest of the elemental countries to hear of what we did within just a day" said Naruto.

With that, Naruto says "alright time for th-" someone cuts him off which is a woman with short black hair as she wearing the Iwagakure Jounin outfit as it all red and she is Kurotsuchi, the Granddaughter of the late Onoki.

"Time for what you masked bastard!" said the angry Kurotsuchi whose hands are tied up right now, "if you could have let me finished then you would have know about it" said Naruto as he looks toward Kurotsuchi, waiting for her to say anything else as she keeps looking toward him.

"As I was saying" Naruto talks again, "it's time for the separating" said Naruto, "what the hell does that even mean?!" said a Iwa Ninja as he and the others are wondering what that even means, "oh simple really, I'm going to separating the man and the woman of course, which was something I did back in the War of the West well just the army of the Overlords anyway" said Naruto, And like that a small uproar starts up.

"Hey It is not going to kill anyone of you after doing it." Said Naruto, "and if it was, none of you wouldn't be here at all" said Naruto as he looks at one of the soldiers as he lets out a sigh to begin the Separating.

And there was a bit of fighting back but it didn't last long as Naruto heads toward his tent and asks his 2nd in command for a list of certain woman.

At Naruto's tent, nearly 20 minutes

Naruto enters his tent as he takes off his mask and goes over to a box that holds potions or tubes full of dust.

Naruto opens it and takes out a tube that's full of pink dust, as he says "time for a test run of this, I just hope it's not too dangerous to use" then he hears.

"The list is ready, Naruto sire" said the soldier who place the List next to the box that holds the potions and dust.

"Well I have all day to look though it, is there any that caught your eye?" said Naruto as he is asking the soldier as he says "well there is one that did, why do you ask?" said the soldier of the Dragon Empire.

"We'll take her to a tent, and I want you use this on her and make sure that you are with her alone in that tent" said Naruto as he gives a bit of the pink dust to the soldier.

And the Soldier asks Naruto a question about it, "what is this dust? And why is it pink?"

"That dust will make anyone who inhales it horny for some time. Plus I hope you marry the woman in the future cause after it she will want no one else." Explained Naruto and the soldier say 'thanks' but then he says, "wait are you making me into a test subject?" Naruto shakes his head and says "No I had our scientist test in their lab on willing test subjects. One was a man who had a hard time getting turned on after that it helped him get turned on and even when it wears off he and his wife still have fun in the bedroom."Naruto explained "The next one was a woman was not having an easy time having children with her husband she is straight one inhale and boom nine months later they had a beautiful daughter so it does help fertility as well and the next child she had were twins but she is a bit kinky in bed from what I hear." Naruto says shrugging and Naruto knows it is his second in command whose wife needed help.

"I see, alright I will try it, Sir" said the Soldier as he leaves the tent and he smiles as he starts looking through the list and boy did he like what he sees.

Meanwhile, Somewhere in the Land of Earth

A ninja who is a male Iwa ninja who had ran away during the battle that lasted a day, and right now he's at a small village as he falls down because he's greatly hurt.

And a villager of this village come to him and say "what happen to you sir?" said the villager who is a man in his late 30's, "t-there was an invasion! A-and we didn't stand a chance against them! Especially to the one who leads it!" said the male Iwa Ninja as the villager doesn't get it, "I don't understand what do you mean?" said the villager as the Male Iwa Ninja, "I'M SAYING IWA ONE OF THE FIVE GREAT VILLAGES HAS FALLEN!" and everyone hears this and they just couldn't believe it.

Somewhere at the borderline of Land Earth and Water

A woman who is a Iwa Kunoichi, as she in the hands of Kiri ninjas as they say, "just what happened to you? You look like that you went through a battle?" said one of them.

"N-Not j-just a-a battle but an Invasion. IWAGAKURE HAS FALLEN TO THE WEST THE DRAGON EMPIRE IS COMING NO ONE IS SAFE FROM THEM!" She said with great fear in her voice as she is shaking at what she had seen.

And the Kiri ninjas are thinking about this might be bad news, so they must inform the Mizukage about this at once!

At the land of Lighting, at Kumogakure

Hours after Iwa fallen

Another Iwa ninja with the look of great fear on his face as he running through the streets of as he yelling out, "HE'S NO MAN! HE'S A DRAGON IN HUMAN FORM!" as everyone are moving away from him as he keeps saying the same words until.

An huge muscular man with dark skin as he wearing just a jacket with a belt with lion's face and he has blonde hair and he is The Raikage A, and he appears in front of the Iwa Ninja and grabs him and asked him.

"Who on earth are you talking about? Cause all you have been saying 'he's no man, he's a dragon in human form' nonsense!" said RaiKage.

"THE EMPEROR OF THE WEST HE'S NOT HUMAN HE DEFEATED TSUCHIKAGE-SAMA WITH JUST ONE PUNCH, IWAGAKURE HAS FALLEN TO THE DRAGON EMPIRE HE IS NOT HUMAN NOT WITH HOW HE MOVED OR HIS STRENGTH!" Shouted the Iwa ninja with great fear in his eyes.

"What? The Tsuchikage was beaten? Iwagakure has fallen? Just what is going on!" said the Raikage as he hands over the Iwa Ninja to his man and says, "This is not good that means." Then it hits the Raikage and his eyes widen in shock "THE WALL HAS FALLEN!"

Then he hears the Iwa ninja screams "DRAGONS THE EMPIRE HAS DRAGONS THAT RAINS HELL FROM THE SKY!" as he remembers fire coming down from the sky.

Onto the last ninja of Iwa

The Last one is a Kunoichi and she just arrived at the gates of Konoha and they were getting things set up for the upcoming war with the Dragon Empire.

And the two gate guards see her and goes up to him as he says to the other one, "inform Lady Hokage, tell her there is an Iwa Kunoichi here and she's looks hurt" and like that the second leaves as the Iwa kunoichi saying, "k-keep t-them away from me! T-they are too powerful! Too strong!" and the gate guard asked "who are?"

"THE EMPIRE KEEP THEM AWAY NO ONE IS SAFE FROM THEM IWAGAKURE AND THE WALL HAVE FALLEN TO THE EMPIRE!" yelled the Iwa Kunoichi who had passed out with Tsunade just appearing at the gate.

Back with the Ruined Iwagakure, nightfall

Naruto is walking by a tent which there's loud screams inside it as he say in his mind, ' _damn they been at it since 11 this morning'_ and so for the sake of everyone's sleep, he placed a seal on it and there no more screams as it block off, "there better, now everyone could get they sleep, now then let's go see how Kurotsuchi is since I had her put in a tent that has bit of that dust in it" said Naruto as he goes over to that.

After a bit of walking, Naruto appeared at the tent that Kurotsuchi is in, he enters it and what he see is.

Lemon starts

Kurotsuchi is completely covered in sweat as she fingering herself and judging just how wet her pussy is, she has been at it for awhile now in order to calm herself from being so damn horny but it doesn't work as she keeps fingering herself more and more, but she hasn't noticed naruto yet as she saying, "MY FINGERS AREN'T ENOUGH! I NEED A COCK IN ME!" said the horny Kurotsuchi as she wants to be fuck so bad.

' _Oh she's going to be mine for the rest of her life'_ said Naruto in his mind as she sees that Kurotsuchi has Double F breasts cup size but her ass is much bigger.

Naruto place other seal to blocks off any sound that will be make in this tent soon, Naruto starts removing his clothes then comes up behind her and gropes her and kisses her deeply and she didn't put a fight because she right away kisses back.

And Naruto breaks off the kiss and says, "I am going to make you my woman tonight after theses you want no one else but me and my girls understood?" and Kurotsuchi says, "YES I AGREE TO IT! J-JUST FUCK ME INTO OBLIVION!" and Naruto smirks.

So he place her on the bed and right away slams his cock into her pussy seeing that she's unbelievably wet from fingering herself for who knows how long and Kurotsuchi screams in pure delight as she is finally being fucked.

Naruto starts thrusting into her pussy and she's screaming loud as she yelling out, "SUCH A HUGE COCK! A COCK SO HUGE THAT IS REACHING THE DEEPEST PART OF MY PUSSY THAT MY FINGERS COULDN'T DO!" with Naruto thrusting his cock more into her pussy as his cock stretching her walls but at the same time it's tightening onto his cock.

20 minutes later

Naruto has Kurotsuchi on a top of him as another one of him has his own cock against Kurotsuchi's ass as she saying, "yes fuck my ass and pussy please make my body remember your cock please." and the second Naruto says "as you wish!" as he thrusts his cock into Kurotsuchi's ass with her yelling out with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with a blush on her.

And right there, Kurotsuchi is being double penetration in her pussy and ass and she's loving it so much, the Second Naruto says "holy kami! She's hardcore tight in the ass! Maybe we use too much of the dust on her!" and the Real Naruto says, "but doesn't metter! Since we are going to break her mind!" as they thrusting into her holes even more, As Kurotsuchi is screaming even louder than before as she yelling out 'MORE' over and over again.

And so for hours on end, Naruto along with his clothes had been fucking Kurotsuchi in every position that they could do and more from doggy style, blowjobs and titjobs, cowgirl and it's twin sister the reverse cowgirl, and the so on, as the whole tent is now filled in the smell of sex.

Until finally, in the morning, Naruto makes Kurotsuchi cum one last time as she screams her heart out as her stomach is so of Naruto's cum that she's about 12 month pregnant, and before she passed out, she says "s-so amazing~~ I-I want you t-to be y-yours f-forever~~" then passes out and all onto her back on the bed.

Naruto takes out his cock and says.

Lemon Over

"You already are, and you will be baring my kids, so we will be doing this again but for now, who is next on the list?" said Naruto as he put on his clothes as he checking the list.

As he sees a name, Orihime Inoue, Naruto goes to the tent that she's staying in and just like Kurotsuchi's tent, it's also full of the dust as well.

Tent 2

Naruto stands in front of the tent that Orihime Inoue is in, and he hears loud moans and there moans are louder than Kurotsuchi's so he enters the tent and sees.

Lemon starts

Naruto sees a woman with long orange hair with brown eyes and she's in the age of 27 and she's a figure that of a Milf with her breasts are a massive I cup, which she's groping her own breasts while fingering her deeply as she saying, "I need to be fucked so bad! Please I would let anyone to be free from this sexual urge!" said Orihime as she keeps fingering herself more and starts sucking on her left breast/nipple while blushing badly.

As before, Naruto removes his clothes and left her up by grabbing her arm and smacks on her large ass and it jiggles with her moans by it when his hand smacked it, "anyone? Be careful what you wish for or else you just might get it" Naruto says as he kisses her deeply.

Once the kiss breaks, Orihime yells out, "PLEASE FUCK ME! I JUST CAN'T IT ANYMORE!" and Naruto smirks, "very well, how about you giving me a blowjob and titfuck combo then?" said Naruto.

Both are on the bed with Orihime comes to face Naruto's hard and throbbing cock as she blushing real bad, "s-so massive" and also she starts wrapping it with her breasts, leaving only a few inches of his cock, so she licks the tip part of Naruto's cock and she starts sucking it while rubbing it with her breasts.

"Wow they are so soft! And your mouth feels so nice and they are mine!" said Naruto as Orihime keeps it while blushing badly as her pussy is getting more wet than it ever was before.

An hour later

Orihime's face has a left over cum on her face as she screaming like never before as she being fucked both of her pussy and ass as two Narutos are thrusting they cocks into her as she being held by one of them as she yelling out, "YES FUCK ME BREAK ME SO NO OTHER MAN CAUSE FUCK ME! MAKE ME YOUR SLUT I WILL BE WHATEVER YOU WANT!" as she screaming louder with her breasts bouncing into the real Naruto's face as the other Naruto kisses her deeply with tongue action.

Both Naruto keep thrusting into Orihime's pussy and ass more and more with her screaming atop of her lung, and the real Naruto catches both of Orihime's nipples and starts sucking/licking the nipples with her going very crazy while her pussy and ass still thrust upon.

Other hour later

Naruto is on top of Orihime as he holding her legs and thrusting his cock into the deepest part of her pussy with her screaming louder and louder, "MORE! MORE! FUCK ME MORE! FUCK ME UNTIL I'M 100% SURE THAT I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!" yelled Orihime as she feeling Naruto's cock hitting her womb now.

10 minutes later, Naruto now fucking her in Doggy style with his hands onto her large ass as it jiggies with her screaming even louder as Naruto's cock is hitting against her womb, Naruto rise up his hand and starts smacking her ass with her screaming even louder then before, "you have one killer body with head turning ass that would make any man want you! But your are mine!" said Naruto as he smacking her ass more while thrusting his cock even more as his cock keeps hitting her womb even more.

6 hours later

Naruto is now fucking Orihime with her ass hanging in the air as his cock is slamming into her ass with her holding onto the pillow and biting it light as her pussy is leaking out waves of Naruto's cum, "YES CUM IN ME MAKE ME A MOMMY!" yelled Orihime as Naruto says "as you wish!" said Naruto who redraws his cock from her ass and slams it with full force into her pussy and she cums right away, "YES PLEASE UNLOAD IT INTO ME!" yelled Orihime as Naruto is thrusting into her pussy like a raging breeding bull more and more, until finally Naruto unleashed a massive of load of cum as it filling up her pussy and womb greatly with her yelling out "YESSS!" as she being filled up by Naruto's cum as wave and wave keeps coming inside of her.

An hour later/Lemon over

Naruto sighs out a relief as he looking at Orihime who is out cold as her pussy letting out large amount of Naruto's cum as he says, "she will be pregnant for sure with that much cum in her" as he put on his clothes and goes over to the list.

And to his suprises, he sees that in the next one are in fact two, a mother and daughter in fact, Naruto walks out the tent, Naruto heads over toward the next one.

Upon entering the tent, Naruto sees the mother and her daughter naked as the Daughter who's name is Kinya as she says, "who are you! What do you want with us? And why are we naked!" said Kinya who has Double G breasts and has silver hair as her mother Chiya who has Double J breasts as she too have silver hair as she thinking ' _what a handsome man, I wonder how he is in bed?'_

Naruto answers Kinya's loud question, "oh it's time really, it's something I do back during the war of the West, I would fuck my enemies woman/girlfriend/wifes and have them fall for me since when I'm done with them, they will be begging for more" said Naruto.

Both mother and Daughter couldn't believe of what they were hearing, and the next thing they know, Naruto grabs Kinya's hand and kisses her on the spot.

Kinya is blushing badly as Naruto grabs her ass which it's massive while kissing her deeply.

And Naruto place his hand onto her ass and gropes it as he kissing her more, as Chiya herself in shock about this as she unknowingly getting turned on by this.

Naruto notice this so he grabs Kinya by the her side, and he makes a clone as it appears behind Chiya as he says, "I can't leave you hanging, so i will have you join in the fun" as he and his clone placed both of them on the bed as both of them couldn't believe this is happening.

15 minutes later

Chiya along with her Daughter Kinya are on their knees and giving the real Naruto and his clone blowjobs happily with hearts in their eyes as Naruto and his clone saying, "I wonder how your husband and father would feel about losing his wife and daughter to a better man who could pleasure you easier then his small dick." said Naruto as Chiya is thinking ' _I don't care~~~ just let me keep sucking this massive cock~~~~'_ and Kinya is thinking ' _I finally found the one I have been looking for~~~'_

5 minutes later

A man with a scar on his face, over his right eye and he has dark blue hair, he's wearing just simple clothes of a builder's shirt and grey pants, and he's been tied up and being pushed toward as he says, "where you taking me?!" said the scared face man.

"Keep moving you will see when we get there." Said the clone as both of them heading toward the tent, upon entering the tent, the man sees as he is the husband to Chiya and father of Kinya.

"YES! FUCK ME MORE LIKE THAT!"yelled Chiya who is in the doggystyle position with the real Naruto thrust his cock into her pussy rough and hard, "PLEASE MORE! YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER THEN MY COCK NUMP HUSBAND!" yelled Chiya again.

"YES I HAVE FOUND THE RIGHT MAN FOR ME PLEASE FUCK ME MORE I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OTHER MAN ONLY YOU!" yelled Kinya as she being fucked in the same position as her mother's as the 2nd Naruto is thrusting into her like crazy.

And the man is both shock and horror about this as the 3rd Naruto says, "this is happening, so what are you going to do about this?" as he waits for his answer, "It's finally over, I have been that woman's bitch since we got married." Said the man as he keeps talking while Naruto is a bit surprised about this, "and I'm so happy that my daughter finally found someone, so I can now leave that woman and be with the one I truly want to marry with" said the man.

Naruto looks at him and says "Well this is a very big surprise I was not expecting that answer really now who is the woman you want to marry?" and the man quickly answers, "my beloved childhood friend/crush, Desire, and she has been waiting for me to leave this woman when the time comes" said the man.

Naruto's clone pulls out the list and asks a soldier to bring him Desire. The solder nods and they wait twenty minutes and in that time the cuffs are removed. A woman comes running to them and hugs and kisses the man. "You're finally free of that bitch aren't you?" She asks and the man nods. She smiles and they walk away.

As this going on, Naruto and his clone had fucked Chiya and Kinya into unconscious as both of them are so full of Naruto's cums greatly they look ten months pregnant.

"We love you Naruto-sama~~~~" said Chiya and Kinya as they not noticing that the man who name is Jason along with Desire run off and start anew somewhere else with Naruto's permission as well with him wishing them luck.

Lemon Over/A day and half later

Land of Earth, Outside of the ruins of Iwa

The whole Army of the Dragon Empire are sleeping in for the night as they had finished making plans of what they going to do next as well setting up flags of the Empire around the village.

And right now, a group of Anbu are moving around the campsite and they are wearing masks with 'root' kaji on them as they giving hand signs as they moving in quite like.

And why are they here? And where do they come from? The answer is that, they are part of a program that was shut down by the 3rd Hokage years ago but it was still around by Danzo who leads them as well having kidnapping children that shows great promises.

And right now that group is here to kill The Emperor in order to stop this war go any further, but then they come across the three dragons as they are sleeping, and so all of the group of the Root Anbu must move more careful than normal.

And they notice that the dragons are next the Tent that belongs to the Emperor, so they goes toward it and opens it to found out that it's empty.

They hear growling and they slowly turned around. The dragons are awake and they let out one massive "ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!" Waking up everyone and letting Naruto know something is wrong.

And where Naruto is, he's at the Ruin Iwa village and so he went back to see of what is going on.

Back at the campsite.

The Dragons are putting down the Root Anbu group with they claws as they showing they fangs toward them as they showing no fear at all.

And not only that, the soldiers are also there to make sure no one of them plan to get away from the Dragon's grasps, "make a move and you will die by our hands or be BBQ by one of the Dragons, go ahead make our night" said one of them as they holding some kind of weapons that the Roots never seen before.

Naruto arrived back and says "what's going on here?"

"Sir we were awoken by your dragons stopping these ten SPIES from entering your tent it seems they might have been sent to kill you. We came and found this scene your dragons pinning them down." Said his second in command.

"How did they wake up we were so quiet?" Asked one of the Root. Naruto and his troops laugh at that question "They have a better sense of smell than dogs and wolves. Plus they are a lot stronger then them. Plus you tried to kill their father who is ME." Explained Naruto.

And one of the Roots notice that Naruto isn't wearing the mask and he knows who he is, "wait you're that demon! Thats right you are Naruto Uzumaki! The one that was put to death!" said the Root as Naruto says "well I'm ain't dead as you were lead to believe but however all but one of you are well being to be late night snack for my kids since they are very hungry" said Naruto as he grabs one of them and leaving the rest to their fate toward the dragons as all three had the look hungry on them.

Naruto snaps his fingers and says "Feast." And that is what the dragons did just that, they start eating the the 11 of them as each roots are screaming in pain upon being eating alive, as Naruto looks toward the 12 root and says "Now then are you going to talk?" as every soldier are looking away from the eating feasted.

A Mission scroll rolls out of the leader's pocket and it hits Naruto's boot and Naruto picks it up and looks at it even though there's a bit of blood on it, "a mission scroll? I see, I guess I don't need to have you talking after all so" said Naruto he throws the now lone living Root into the air.

All three dragons see him and each of them take a bite onto each part of the body, as Naruto opened the scroll and reads it, "I see, this Danzo person had their guys to come after my head in order to end the war before it could go any further? Well they had failed and become dragon food, Alright everyone went to sleep, we are heading out first thing in the morning!" said Naruto as he goes to his tent and starts planning of what to do this Danzo.

Time Skip in the morning

As Naruto had said, the Army had head out and heading toward the home of the Land of Earth's Daimyo, which they will arrive there within 3 hours.

So Naruto take this plan to, "alright then, after we conquer Earth country We will be heading over to Sunagakure, to inform The Kazekage of our plans as well setting up a meeting with the Wind Daimyo to give up his rule and land to the Empire or else there will be blood" Naruto says.

As his truthful Generals are with him in the war room in the Airship, as they eating their breakfast of course, "yeah less bloodshed the better, we might be conquering but that doesn't mean we are bloodthirsty monsters" said a demon who has the Appearance of a human, As he had white hair as he has it backward, and he's wearing a blue coat and has an O-Katana with a yellow ribbon on it, he is Vergil, Son of a Demon Knight named Sparda, "you speak of truth Vergil my old friend, but if there's anything goes wrong, I will leave things to you to end it in one swing of your sword" said Naruto.

As Whitebeard who was drinking a large cup as he slams it down and says "now then, what about this Danzo person" and everyone are wondering about this as well.

"Oh yes him well, as you guys could tell, I had send, a few members of the Assassin order, to spy on Danzo as well as take him out when the moment is right" said Naruto, "that would explain why Altair and Ezio ain't here" said Akainu.

"Thas right, now then, get the Soldiers ready everyone, we will arriving the home of the Land of Earth's Daimyo" said Naruto.

3 hours later

The Airship arrives at the Home of the Daimyo, which is a large castle as well a large city as the guards, the Samurais of the Daimyo's come out and protected they lord, if only they had knew of what will come to pass.

As the Airship hatch opens up and everyone sees a towering man as he says, "so this is the samurai of the East huh? They look weak by comparing them to the west's samurai, This will be easy" says Whitebeard who then jumps off the Airship as the Samurai and the ninja who joining them as they just see Whitebeard jumping off.

And upon landing on the ground, Whitebeard makes a large crater as he says "now then, show me what got young lads" as he waits for them to attack.

In the Airship

Naruto looking down and says "this will end quickly, land the ship once Whitebeard has finished them off" as he starts putting his mask on, as the soldiers are watching Whitebeard in fact destroying The Earth Daimyo's ninjas and Samurais like there nothing at all, "wow, the warriors here are so weak" said one of the Soldiers.

"Yeah, they are, and I thought there support to be the best since they are the protector of they lord but I guess not" said other.

A full Minute later

"There lads aren't even worth to be called a warm up" said Whitebeard as he looking the defected ninjas and Samurais, As the Airship lands as well the dragons and the hatch opens up, Naruto in his mask on walks out along with other generals as he says "well they don't training begin with, that's why they so weak unlike us who keep training even after our war ended, as they say, always be prepare or else you will be taken down" said Naruto as he heads inside of the caste of the Daimyo with Whitebeard and the other generals.

Inside of the Castle of the Daimyo

A prominent, grey beard and moustache and his eyes have dark marks underneath them as he wearing his Daimyo outfit with a hat with the 'Earth' kaji on it, as the Daimyo says while in his throne room, "what is going on outside?" says The Daimyo of earth and before anyone could say anything.

The doors were breaking inward, as they see Naruto who was the breaks the doors with his fist alone as he says, "sorry for breaking in but it doesn't matter because your days as Daimyo are over as today, the country, The Land of Earth now belongs to The Dragon Empire" said Naruto who then walks up closer to the Daimyo as the Earth Daimyo yells out, "guards kill him at once!"

And so the two guards charge toward Naruto, and Naruto is thinking, ' _oh that's cute, they think that they could kill me'_ and he right away grabs they heads and have them like they hit each as the general who with Naruto and he is Virgil cuts down the other guards from the sides with his sword as Naruto just taking down with his own sword, it's a claymore sword with dragon's scale on the unsharp part of the blade with a red sharp edge with a dragon's eye between the blade and the hilt as Naruto says.

"Meet the Blade of Dragon's Fury flames, as the names says" said Naruto as he swings the massive sword toward a few guards and they set on fire as they screaming in burning pain, "it does this to whoever get cuts by the blade" as he keeps cutting down each guard and setting them on fire, until there no one but the Daimyo left.

"Now then, with your guards now died and burned, you have no one else to protect you, now this is the part that you give up your country, your name of Daimyo and live the rest of your life in shame which it would lead you into you know, killing yourself" said Naruto, as he looks toward Vergil and asked "hey Vergil do you want to be in charge here? Or is it too earthy for you?" said Naruto and Vergil "sire you do know that I ain't the type to lead a country so give it to someone else" said Vergil.

"Alright then and what we do with him?" said Naruto as he looking toward the now former Daimyo as the guy himself is in fear of what's to come.

Time skip, 2 and half days later

Sunagakure, Kazekage tower, office

Naruto is sitting across of Gaara as he says, "Naruto my friend, I see that you are well" said Gaara as he wearing the robe of the Kazekage just without the hat, "that's right, now then as to why I'm here with my army, well it's a long story Gaara" said Naruto as he tells him of what happen while he's remembering of the day when he come here to become allies with Sunagakure as well how he got Temari into his harem, 2 years ago in fact.

Flashback, a year ago, Sunagakure gates

Naruto with his mask on, as he walking along with his lovely wives Samui and Tatsuki, and his 3 generals, Selvaria, Akainu and a man with white hair as he has it down with a red coat and a claymore sword on his back, his name is Dante, twin brother of Vergil.

As they walking toward Gaara with his ninjas with him as he says, "what business does the West with us?" asked Gaara as he has red hair as he has rings around his eyes and has the tattoo kanji of 'love' on his forehead, as he wearing the Kazekage robe, "first off, don't call us 'West', since we are now called the Dragon Empire, and what we want is simple really, to form an alliance with Suna" said Naruto with in his mask on.

Then Gaara's sister, Temari wearing her Jounin outfit on as she says, "and why should we trust your words?"

"Really you would not trust an old friend that hurts Temari and Gaara." Said Naruto as he removes his mask showing his face and they are shocked to see Naruto is now living in the west.

And Gaara says "Naruto, you're alive! We heard that you had died so long ago! By Konoha's damned civilian council!" as he happy that his first friend is alive and doing very well it seem by the looks of him.

"You should have know better, it would something more than two Chunins to take me down, so I heard you become the Kazekage! As for me? I become the leader of a whole Empire, but how about we talk this at your office since you and me have a lot to talk about after all" said Naruto as he place his arm on Gaara's shoulder as he says 'indeed we do, Naruto' and heads on over to the tower of the Kazekage.

And then, "umm say Gaara I have something to do, so I will meet you guys at your office alright?" said Temari, as everyone looks at her and Gaara says, "very well, just don't too long alright Temari?" with a smile on his face.

Temari went to send a letter but what she did not know that Akainu was following her he felt something off with her.

At the Falcon Nest

Temari is writing down as fast as she can as she thinking ' _I gotta let Shikamaru know that Naruto is alive and he's here at Suna, and maybe we'll finally b-'_ before she could finish anything.

"Don't even think about doing what you are planning to do Temari. It will hurt the chances of this alliance working and the emperor wants this to work." Said a very deep voice behind her as Temari slowly turns around and sees the towering figure of Akainu as his fist turns into Magma.

"I-it's not what you thi-" Akainu won't let her finish talking as he takes away the letter and reads it "You were trying to tell the one place that Naruto hates the most right now that he is Alive I will not let you do that Temari. Trust me his temper has become a lot more powerful over the years he was away." Said Akainu.

"And so you're coming with me and let's found what your brother as well leader of your village thinks about this" said Akainu as he places away the letter in his white coat and then grabs Temari and drags her toward toward the tower of the Kazekage.

But not before melting her battle fan like she won't able to fight back.

At the Tower of Kazekage

Gaara's office

Naruto and Gaara are catching up as well telling stories of what they did for the pass 7 years now, the door opens and Akainu bends down and steps in while dragging Temari behind him. He puts her down and pulls out the letter and hands it to Naruto.

After reading the letter, Naruto rage is felt in the room but calms down just a bit as he hands over to Gaara while saying, "you might want to read this Gaara" and Gaara is confused about it so he takes it and starts reading it.

It didn't take long for Gaara to be shock and horror as he says after dropping his arms down and letting go of the letter as he looks at Temari, "Temari why?" was all Gaara said.

"I did it because I want our village to be friends with Konoha again!" said Temari and then she sees the claymore of Dante went past her head as he says, "I call bullshit on that, You're using that as a cover up, tell him the real reason why and how long have you been sending this letter and many more to Konoha?" said Dante.

"Maybe she was doing this for love. I always thought you and that lazy ass Shikamaru would make a good couple." Said Naruto and Gaara hears this and says "that's why?! You been doing for who knows how long for him? That guy that you always say that he's too lazy for his own good!" said Gaara as sand is flowing around him to show just how angry he is.

"ALRIGHT! I DID IT BECAUSE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR SHIKAMARU! BUT I NEVER TOLD HIM ANY OF THE SUNA'S SECRETS! JUST WHAT I DID FOR PASS 4 YEARS NOW AND I WAS GOING TELL HIM THAT NARUTO IS HERE AND HOPEFULLY THAT EVERYTHING COULD GO THE WAY IT WAS! AND LIKE THAT WE COULD BE FINALLY TOGETHER!" yelled Temari as she confesses.

"Yeah there is a slight flaw to your plan one I no longer work for Konoha. Two I rule an empire. Three I am no longer that orange wearing kid and I have seen war for six long years. So how can things go back to normal when you factor all of these things in?" Said Naruto and Temari doesn't know what to say about that as Gaara says, "Naruto, for our alliance, I want you to take Temari and do whatever you want with her" said Gaara.

"Alright but add one more woman, cause Like I told you, I don't just conquer lands, I also conquer woman" said Naruto and Temari says "w-what d-do you mean by th-" Samui says, "he had sex with a lot of woman include me and Tatsuki, and he has earned of many titles as well, titles that he have to do during the war" said Samui as Temari couldn't believe of what she's hearing as she hears Tatsuki says.

"And he's such a great lover and how big hi-" she stops herself, "you will see" said Tatsuki as Naruto says "Selvaria could you take Temari toward my hotel room, and I will be there once I'm done talking with Gaara about the rest of the alliance" and Selvaria nods and says "yes sire" and she does of what Naruto asked her to do.

2 hours later, at the Suna's hotel

Room 35B

Naruto enters the room, and he sees Selvaria standing by as well guarding any ways out as he knows to stop Temari from trying get away, "good work Selvaria" said Naruto, he kisses her on the cheek making her blush.

Selvaria says while acting a bit shy, "s-sire!" as Naruto smiles, "you will have your turn in the bed someday soon Selvaria" Naruto said with Selvaria blushing even more, as Naruto pinches her ass which makes Selvaria eeps in a cute way and she quickly leaves the room as she says while blushing, "e-excuse me!" as she closes the door and so leaving Naruto and Temari.

Naruto says, "now then Temari, you have been naughty and you need to be punished Temari, and once I'm done with you after making you mine, You won't able to remember Shikamaru's name and you will be screaming out my name" said Naruto as Temari realizes of what Naruto meant so she back aways from him.

Naruto grabs her by her feet and pulls her in even though she tries to get away but failed as Naruto starts undressing her leave nothing on her, not even her bra and panties.

Naruto sits on his bed and bends her over his knee and his right hand starts to glow red. Then Temari hears a loud 'SMACK' as Naruto's hand was meeting her ass.

And Temari tries to hold back her moans of pain as she feels Naruto's hand keep smacking onto her ass as he keeps at it for a good 5 minutes of ass smacking.

And so after that, Naruto throws her onto the bed as he starts removing his clothes.

Lemon starts

And once Naruto had all of his clothes remove as well his underwear, Temari see's Naruto's meat rod as she yells out "WHAT THE HELL THAT IS HUGE AND WILL SPLIT ME IN HALF!" with a fear of look on her as Naruto "oh don't you worry about it, after all you will come to love just like I did with the others" said Naruto who then grabs Temari's legs and hold her in place with her trying to fight it off.

"No wait! C-can we talk about it! Please Naruto I'm saving it for him!" begged Temari, "Remember what I said earlier I will make you scream my name and forget his name. You belong to me now Temari and when I am done you will want no other man but me."

And once that was said, Naruto thrusted his cock into Temari's pussy with blood comes out with Temari yelling out "NOOO!" with bit of tears falls off of her eyes as she feels Naruto's massive cock in her pussy and inner walls.

Naruto thrusting his cock into Temari with her screaming while begging Naruto stop it as well to let her go but all of it fall on deaf ears, then Naruto lift her up and holding her by her wrist while thrusting his cock in her more and more with Temari screaming even louder than before as she trying to hold on whatever she could.

' _I can't give up for Shikamaru-kun I want to marry him no one else. I belong to Shikamaru._ ' thought Temari as she screaming even louder than before as she feels more and more of Naruto's cock going deeper into her.

An hour later

Naruto now holding Temari by her legs as he thrusting his even more into her pussy while standing on his legs while Temari is thinking ' _I have to hold on! A-and then I will run for it toward Konoha and finally be with S-Shikamaru-kun!'_

Another hour later

Naruto is laying on his back with Temari atop of him as he thrusting his cock upward into her pussy with he groping her breasts as she thinking ' _I-I m-must s-stay s-strong f-for S-Shikamaru-kun. I-I w-will m-marry h-him a-and r-raise a-a f-family t-together.'_

Another hour went by

Temari is in the doggystyle position with Naruto holding onto her hips as he thrusting his cock into her pussy roughly as her thoughts are ' _More please more forgive me shikamaru you may hold my heart but my body belongs to another_.' as she is screaming atop of her lungs and slowly loves having Naruto's massive cock in her.

Once more another hour went by

Temari is trying begged not do what he's going to do next which he's going to have anal sex with her next with his cock against her ass as she saying "not there! You already take my virginity!" said Temari as she still in the Doggystyle position as her pussy is leaking out Naruto's cum as she thinking ' _YES PLEASE TAKE MAKE ME FORGET ABOUT WHAT'S HIS FACE MAKE ME YOUR WOMAN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE USE ME!_ ' said one part of Temari as other ' _n-no! I still love Shikamaru! I have to remain strong and waited it ou-"_ and before the part of Temari that still hold the love for Shikamaru could finished.

Naruto slams his cock into her ass with her screaming like never before with her breasts bouncing by the impact.

Into the next hour

Temari is still being fucked in the ass as she on Naruto's lap with Naruto thrusting into her ass more and more while massaging her tits as he says "damn! You have one tight ass Temari!" as Temari's thoughts are ' _I-i can't g-give u-up o-on w-whats h-his n-name a-again?' said one part as the other part said 'YES PLEASE MORE IF YOU WANT ME TO BLOW YOU I WILL DO IT ANYWHERE PLEASE MORE!'_ as Temari is almost giving in to Naruto and he tell by the look of her face as he stops as he makes a clone.

"Tell me Temari, do you want to be double teamed?" said Naruto as he spreads her legs toward the other Naruto with his cock ready to fuck her pussy as the thoughts of _Temari are 'n-no! T-that's too much!' 'Yes please double team me. Hell gang bang me for all I care.'_

And also the other Naruto slams his cock into Temari's pussy with her screaming and yelling out "SO MUCH! IT'S TOO MUCH COCK IN ME!" and she has cum by it too.

AN hour later

Temari, the one who wanted to be Shikamaru so badly and been trying stay strong as well not to give in to Naruto, has been conquered by Naruto as she giving him a blowjob while looking at him all lovey dovey like as she thinking ' _I am very sorry what's your face but my heart, mind, body and soul now belong to my beloved Naruto-kun he is the only one who can satisfy me now no other man can't or ever will'_ as she keeps sucking Naruto's cock more and more.

Naruto smirks and says "looks like I have conquered yet another one into my harem, and let ask me, do you even remember his name?" Naruto Asked Temari about Shikamaru's name.

Temari stops sucking and removes the cock from her mouth but puts the cock against her cheek and asked "Who's name?" was all Temari said as she went back on sucking on Naruto's cock and Naruto says "nevermind no one important Temari-chan" as Temari starts giving Naruto a titfuck as well while sucking his cock more than before.

Naruto smirks with victory over Shikamaru cause really lazy won't even know what to do with a girl like his Temari-chan but he will keep the letter.

Flashback/Lemon over

Naruto smiles at the Memory as Gaara tells him that the meeting with the Wind Daimyo will be tomorrow for talk of giving up nicely.

"That's good to hear, Thank you Gaara" said Naruto as Gaara then says, "You're welcome and also tell me how is Temari now as well of Pakura?" as he curious about his sister since she's living with Naruto, "their been doing good and I do have them stay in shape to fight as well other things, and that reminds me of something, I heard from one of the brothers of the Assassins had said that the Akatsuki are planning to catching you and take your little raccoon friend inside of you soon" said Naruto.

"If that so then could you leave someone t-" before Gaara anything else, "oh I'm planning to, I will have Akainu help you out" said Naruto with a smile as Gaara "thank you Naruto" said.

"No problem after all we are friends Just be careful Akainu is able use magma so warn your people not to piss him off." said Naruto with a warning that must be shared to everyone at once.

And bad things happen if Akainu gets very angry.

—

 ***Blaze has been looking for me and he can't found me***

 **P: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!**

 **D:*blaze as i'm leading an army of ogres***

 **P*Pulls out my besinto and armors up***

 **D:oh hey blaze! We off to fight against the Dark Lord, wanna come with?**

 **P*I look at the Ogres with hatred***

 **D:Oh you can kill them all once we done with killing the Dark Lord, and before we do, chapter is over, what will happen next? Blaze?**

 **P: I have a very bad past with ogres even though i am allied to their kingdom. You do it.**

 **D:okay, so what will happen in the next chapter? We will wait and see! Leave a review, favourited if you are new as well follow up future updates! and flames will be ignored! Now then onward toward the Dark Lord! *me and my Ogres match on***

 **P:*Pulls out a horn and blows it my army appears with my allies* LET'S FINISH THAT FUCKER *My army cheers***

 **D:NOW IT'S A PARTY!**

—


	5. Chapter 5

—

 ***blaze and I are walking out the gateway as it open up***

 **D:we're back! Now then, where do we left off? *i try to remember***

 **P:Iwa Was conquered.**

 **D:that would explain where we are *I look at the ruined Iwa village as everything is frozen in time* cause i forget we left off here.**

 **P: Yup and we will have an interesting chapter DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **D:not yet, cause i forget to say this in the empress's world, starts soon where there will be a new poll! And me and blaze will taking the holidays off and come back maybe 26 or 27, around there two days.**

 **P: Interesting.**

 **D:yup, now then the disclaimer! We don't own anything except for the story and OCs we will be using for the story! Your turn blaze as i start things up *i snap my finger with everything slowly start moving again***

 **P: This is going to be good.**

—

 **Rise of the Dragon Empire:Naruto the Conqueror**

 **Chapter 5**

Naruto is leading the army toward the Land of Water as they matching forward, Naruto is looking plans how to take over the Land, "now then, which one should we use? Lets see?" said Naruto as he reads.

Plan One: take over the land of water by killing the Water Daimyo.

Plan two: Seduce the Mizukage and any other women and keep them. Then slowly turn the people against the Daimyo

Plan three:just have a talk of their surrender and talk about what they will get.

Naruto thinks about them, then he doesn't like the third one since back in War for the west, he had try to do the peaceful way in hopes of no bloodshed but however the lords won't talk at all.

So Plan three is is out, now leaves two, "mmm which one should we do." As they were almost there he saw a group of Mist ninjas

"SAMURAIS FRONT AND CENTER DEFENSE POSITIONS!" Ordered Naruto and as ordered Samurais Appeared with weapons at the ready to be drawn or ready to swing and the Samurai archers are ready as well.

As one the mist ninjas start forming hand signs for a jutsu then they heard a woman say "ENOUGH! WE ARE HERE TO TALK NOT FIGHT WE ARE STILL REBUILDING WE DON'T NEED A NEW WAR ON OUR LAND SO STAND DOWN NOW!" Ordered the woman as she walked up to the samurai and raised her hands showing that she did not want to fight.

Naruto takes a look at her as well her figure,as she has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin her figure is an hourglass figure and her breasts size triple h cup and a plump ass.

As her name is, "I'm Mei Terumi, The Mizukage and me and my ninjas ain't here to fight, we want to tal-" she gets cut off by Naruto.

"You know, I have fallen for that trick for so many times in the past during the War for 6 years, so don't take me as a guy who would talk things out, so I will take all of you as prisoners of war" said Naruto as he snaps his fingers as Assassins come out of the shadows and take Mei and her men down and tied them up.

They took Mei and her men along as they resume walking as they heading toward with Naruto "alright then, men we heading toward her home village and conquer it an-" Mei Yells to cut Naruto in.

"No! You can't! We can't fight back! Please there's so many deaths from our Civil War!" said Mei as she begs Naruto the leader not to attack the Kirigakure while it's still being rebuilt.

Naruto hears this and stops then turns to her. "Oh so what do you really want Mizukage? Us to leave the village alone I have plans to ally with the wave the allies we have are suna and spring and we have conquered the stone country. So what do you really want hmmmmm?" said Naruto as Mei thinks of a way of what she could do to save her village and it's people but then she offer this to him.

"I-I will tell them to give in willingly like that you would have Kirigakure under your command, s-so there won't be any bloodshed! A-and i-in return, I will be in bed with you" said Mei as she blushes on the last part.

"NO MEI-SAMA DON'T DO IT!" shouted one of mist ninjas, "it's not worth it!" said other Mist ninja.

"So it is not worth saving the lives of your friends and family from an invasion Think of it this way we can avoid more bloodshed you remember what that Kunoichi said right? I will not bring that to our village. Not another war please just do as I say." said Mei.

All mist ninjas had to swallow their pride and accept this but that doesn't mean that they have to like it as Naruto has his hand under his chin, "so your willing to give up your village in order to save as well to sleep with me? Mmmm that's not a good offer Miss Mizukage or should I say former Mizukage?" said Naruto.

Mei nods her head in agreement Naruto turns to whitebeard and orders. "Call the ships we might have a new territory and base plus It will keep the rogues of ours away from a prime location." said Naruto as whitebeard nods "right away, I should inform the ships right away" as he calls forth a huge bird which is a hawk as it lands on whitebeard's arm.

As Whitebeard writes down the orders of Naruto and have it fly off as it heads toward the Dragon Empire, Naruto says "come along Miss Terumi, I'm sure your village will be glad to see that your live and no longer their leader" said Naruto as he starts walking as Mei is being untied and the same goes for the mist ninjas as a sign of good will and she walks up to catch up with Naruto.

Meanwhile at the Land of Fire

Konoha, Tsunade's office

Tsunade is walking back and forth as she biting her thumb nail in worry because she hasn't heard anything for Jiraiya, as she says "where is he? I knew it was a bad idea to go there, who knows what could have happened to that pervy fool!" said Tsunade, Shizune walked in with another one of those shells. "LADY TSUNADE!" yelled Shizune.

Tsunade stops and looks at her "what is it Shizune?" asked the 5th Hokage, as Shizune holds up letter, "i-it's about Iwa and the Stone Country!" said Shizune as she hands it over to Tsunade as she reads it and gotten shock after she read it.

"I-Iwa as fallen a-and Stone Country is conquered i-in c-couple o-of hours" said Tsunade as she doesn't like this, she doesn't like this at all, "This is the might the elders have brought upon us, sigh gather them Shizune, this something that must be told right away" said Tsunade with Shizune nods and goes do that.

But she leaves the shell on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade goes over to the shell as she notice a button on it like the last one and presses the button. The message started to play "So you sent a perverted toad to spy on us. He is alive but he is on Okami Island where he will learn never to peep again." as Tsunade doesn't know what to feel about this but one thing for sure is that, Jiraiya got captured and was send to this Okami Island, which she believes that it's some kind of prison for men only.

"Damn it" was all she could say as she throws the message down as she leaves the room for a meeting with the elders and the shinobi and clan head council.

At the streets of Konoha

It seems that Tsunade wasn't the only one that found out of what happened to Iwa and the Stone country, as everyone of Konoha are reading the same message about it, from Civilian to Ninja of Genin to Anbu are talking about it like it's wild fire even though they had tried to hold back the info since the Iwa Kunoichi arrived.

But it was in vein, word had spread like wildfire, and right the Rookie 7 (formerly known as 8 which before was 9) plus with Team Guy as their talking about this at a Dango shop and they with they senseis as well.

"I can't believe Iwagakure has fallen they were very strong." Said Kurenai as Kakashi has mix feeling about the fall of Iwagakure, one half is happy that they are gone but other half is sore yet sorrow because this is just the beginning of the end.

As they talking about it more, Ankos walk up but then she notice them before she orders her Dangos as she goes up to Kurenai. "Well I have had to make sure our guest is safe." said Anko.

As Kurenai say back "it didn't matter cause in the end, everyone found out and now everyone is wondering why this is happening and what reasons does the Dragon Empire have to do this"

"Maybe ancient history between the east and west." Said Ino as she thinking that she got the answer but then, "no that won't do since long ago, the East built a massive wall to block off the west because the West are full of people that are too strong." said Asume "But what about before that wasn't both the east and west one nation?" asked Tenten.

"No Tenten, from what we read, East and Wests were always separate nations, even back then, all because of the massive river between the two which later the Wall was builded upon" said Guy.

"But however there isn't much known about the West well expect for a family that was thrown out of the West and come into the East but no one knows what happen to them, and not even the last name of said family" said Kakashi.

"I have a hunch that family was the royal family and I think the new emperor is the long lost heir."Said Gai as everyone are thinking but then, "so? Some unknown loser is some lost to a family that was once royal? What a load of bull" said Sasuke.

"I would not say that, that royal family had been around long before your clan Sasuke." said kurenai as Sasuke looks at her with a pissed off look on him, "what did you say?" said Sasuke.

"I would know my ancestors were the guardians of that family and if memory serves me right the last part of the name was kage the first part, I forget i will have to look in my family archives." said kurenai who planned on doing that. Thankfully her families compound were given barrier seals by a Uzumaki Woman she knew back then. That just reminded her of young Naruto and she hopes that he is alright, where ever he is. "So the family is far older than any clan out there." said shikamaru.

"Yes that's right Shikamaru but however you can't find any info on them since only my family would have that knowledge about them and since it was a long time since I last checked them, so it would take me sometime to found them" said Kurenai as she knows that she will do a lot digging.

As they are talking, Sasuke tightened his hands into a fist and then walks off as he has things thats need to done, which he will start packing up things, he needs more power after all and he can't gain that here along with other things.

Land of Water, around the Afternoon

Kirigakure, Front gates

Naruto along with Mei arrived at Kirigakure with his army, a few Mist Ninjas and civilians see this as one of them come up to Mei and asked her this. "What is going on?" as Mei say with a heavy heart "everyone sigh I have news for all of you, as today we now apart of the Dragon Empire as this man now your sole leader and I'm no longer the Mizukage" said Mei.

Everyone had a look of shock and horror. As Naruto stands up "but don't worry though cause I look after my people and give them what they need cause." as Naruto says this.

Ships with the mark of the Dragon Empire arrived from underwater as it coated with some kind of bubble, as they neared land and landed at the docks, Soldiers jumps off as well setting up gangplank from the ships to the ground as more soldiers are walking down on it while carrying supplies as other things, as Naruto looks toward the mark of the water on the Mizukage's tower, Naruto aims at it and says "Get that mark changed this village is now apart of the dragon empire." and before they could do that.

"Hold it right there you brat!" yelled a voice that come from the seas as Naruto turn to see, a man with golden armor with a smirks that's just full of arrogance with a fleet of 150 ships.

And before the soldiers could do anything, Naruto stops them, "I will handle this, after all I want to tie up this loose end once and for all" said Naruto with Mei and the rest of the mist are watching him walk toward them like he's going for a walk at night with his arms behind his back.

As he walks, seals appeared on his body as armor appears on his body with the empire symbol on his chest the metal is the some metal of unknown origins only known to altair. He then let out a whistle and everyone heard three roars. They looked up to see three dragons flying in the sky.

As they land behind their father as Naruto, "burn them all, leave none of them alive" said Naruto as he tells his dragons as they roar in understanding as they take to the sky once more with Naruto set him ready to jump then he did.

Naruto jumped onto the flagship of don Krieg as he says "time to end this Don Krieg, after all you're one of the last of what left of the old days of the West" said Naruto with his eyes glowing through the helmet.

As Mei looks toward one the Naruto's generals as she asks,"why aren't you helping him then just sit around?" as Whitebeard says "why lass? He can look after himself after all he's the strongest of us all" as he sits down and brings out a huge bottle of sake.

When Naruto charges at Don krieg he starts shooting with guns from his shoulders and sides with a gun in each hand at Naruto with the don shooter but the bullets are bouncing off the armor as Naruto moving in closer to him as Krieg is sweating more and more as he saying "DAMN IT!"

As the ships that he had bring with, are being destroyed by the fire of the dragons as Don Krieg's men are either jumping ship or being burned to death.

Don stops shooting and takes off one of his shoulder plates and makes into his needle machine gun. But they don't work either and Naruto is killing crew members that are getting in his way with his dragon Naginata named the Black Fang.

Don krieg stops shooting then removes his other shoulder plate and puts them together the pulls a handle out and a blade comes out the top. The crew on the flag ship scream out in joy seeing their captains ultimate weapon "THE GREAT BATTLE SPEAR!" as Naruto knows that the shoulder plates explode on contact with anything.

Before Naruto got to don krieg the immovable shield pearl got in his way. But Naruto thrusts his Black fang right through the shield and pearl's heart. He then removes the Naginata and the body falls and Don krieg has his flamethrower shoot a large amount of flames at Naruto but it does not work and Naruto and krieg clash. "THERE IS A REASON FIRE DOES NOT HURT ME!"

"Because I'm was bathed in the flames of war, I was burned and tortured for one whole year in the West when I first arrived and when I gain the tolerance by making armor that blocks it along with others" said Naruto as they continue to clash blades then Naruto punches krieg in the face and uses the Black fang to cut the armor of krieg then stabs him in the chest. "BURN IN HELL KRIEG!" shouted Naruto who then used the Naginata to throw krieg to bahamut who burns the body.

Then Naruto notice a map in the water, he jumps off the flagship of Krieg and stands on the water then he grab it and gets it out of the water but then, "oh it seem that we meet again Naruto-san" said a voice that Naruto knows. Naruto turns and see kriegs old first mate Gin and Naruto smiles "Gin how have you been?"

"I have been ok the poison has slowed down thanks to you but I do need medical attention." Said Gin who then coughs and Naruto nods agreeing and then asks "Hey gin do you want to know how to sink a ship with one shot?"

"Sure why not. What do we need?" Asks Gin

"All we need is one cannon." Said Naruto rolling one where he wants it and then loads it. Naruto then lights the fuss and Naruto and Gin get out of there and they jump on Bahamut. 'BOOM' the cannon shot and the ship has a hole all the way through plus it is sinking. "That is how you sink a ship with one shot." said Naruto.

Gin says "always going with brute force huh Naruto-san?" as Naruto says nothing as they heading back toward everyone at the village.

Mei couldn't believe her eyes as a few thought that they were looking at a demon as the children just seen a hero fighting bad guys.

And once Bahamut landed with Naruto say "I need medics for Gin here" said Naruto as he points at who is waving as he saying with a weak voice "yes please do cause I think I see the afterlife" as he falls off Bahamut as the big dragon looks at him after Gin falls off in confusion.

The medics rush over with the antidote for don krieg's poison and they give it to him. Then they gently move him somewhere he can be watched over to heal. Naruto then gets of and sees the results of the battle and his children's destruction.

So he pats him on the nose as he says "you did good Bahamut now gather up your sisters as it is time to eat" and Bahamut nods as he goes to get his sisters to eat.

Then Naruto turns to Mei as he says "come with me Mei" as he walks toward the the once building of the Mizukage, and Mei just follows him as she somewhat knows what is going to happen next. When they reached the top.

And once they enter the room, Naruto sits at the deck that was once her's as she sits down as he says "now then, There something I want to talk about a few things before anything else, first off how much do you know about Daimyo of Water?" said Naruto.

"Well besides that he was against the civil war cause it was making us look weak he wanted us to be free and not to fight." said Mei as Naruto thinks about it, "I see but did he come here to stop it?" said Naruto as he ask her this question about the Daimyo if he did anything else.

"He tried to with samurai but all were Injured badly and I had the rebels get them out after that we had his support. He sent supplies info and where the enemy was going to attack we still have members of the Kaguya clan alive." Said Mei

Naruto thinks about it then he says "Mei, this Daimyo was two timing you and the Mizukage before you cause how would he know about your enemies were going to attack? And how often do you win your battles during the Civil war?" with Mei is shocked about this.

"Not that many." Said Mei who was in shocked "But His son on the other hand Mei hated what his father did and when the son started to help how many battles did you win then?" asked Naruto

"We won a lot more and the samurai never really liked the Daimyo like they respect his son. So if you get rid of the father the son will Negotiate with you about being the ruler here while he follows your rule." Said Mei who has met the son before.

And Naruto say "it seem that you forget, I don't do Negotiate because I have no reason to as I have too many bad experiences of it and no it doesn't mean me a tyrant, since I do talk with my people, just not with leaders of anything unless I know who the leaders are, in personally level" as Mei feels like that Naruto won't do the peace way.

But she will try get him to reason"But would you at leas-", Naruto cuts her off "no, no matter what you said Mei, I won't do Negotiate and I will kill the Daimyo but leave his son to live but I won't put him in charge as I don't know him just because you talk about him and what he did, that alone isn't enough for me" said Naruto.

That shuts Mei up and Naruto gets up and locks the doors then comes up behind mei and grabs her breasts. "Besides you are about to join me in my bed." said Naruto as Mei blushing badly as she nods as she says "o-okay j-just follow me" as she leads Naruto to a room that she use to sleep in for long nights of paperwork.

When the get into the room Naruto grabs her and throws her onto the bed then closes and locks the door.

As Mei is blushing even more as Naruto come up to her and says "now then, shall we start?" with Mei nods.

Lemon Starts now

Naruto smirks as he undressed Mei of her clothes, bra and panites as she now completely naked as she blushing up a storm, and Naruto removes his own clothes and the moment that he bring out his cock, Mei is blushing even more than before as she both a bit scared and nervous at the sight of his cock.

As Naruto starts rubbing her pussy as Mei starts moaning loudly while blushing even more, as her thoughts are ' _I-I didn't know that he would such huge cock or this skilled!'_ as her pussy getting wetter by the sec, Then Naruto had two of his fingers into her pussy which makes Mei moans even louder than before then, Naruto left her lower half upward and holds her in place as he starts licking her legs lightly then starts licking her pussy which makes Mei moans three times louder.

After licking her pussy for good 10 minutes and he stops,"Are you ready?" Asked Naruto as he removes his tongue from her pussy as Mei's pussy is overflowing of its juice, "PLEASE JUST FUCK ME!" yelled Mei as she couldn't take it anymore and Naruto just smirks as he gets her in the missionary position as he has his rock hard cock against her pussy as he gets ready to fuck her.

"As you wish." and then, he thrust his cock into her pussy, rough and hard as Mei screams like she screamed before as she has a tight pussy, which is from stress after all, without having any form of relief for a long time does that "Damn you are tight as hell." said Naruto as he grabs her hips.

And he goes full on beast on her with her screaming louder and louder and she loving it as her pussy and inner walls are being spread wiper, "OH SWEET KAMI! YOUR LIKE THE GOD OF SEX!" yelled Mei.

And so, they go at it what seems like hours on end, Naruto now has her in doggy style while groping her breasts with Mei screaming for more as she losing her mind badly, Naruto kisses her to stop her from screaming as she kisses back.

With his cock going deeper and deeper as it now hitting against her womb which makes Mei's pussy even more tighter the before onto Naruto's cock, he thrusting his cock more into her until he unleashes his first load of cum as it filling up Mei's insides as well as she screams out "CUMMING!" as her tongue is touching Naruto's and she had cum as well. Naruto Then sits her up on his lap and fucks while grabbing her breasts asking. "So are you willing to swear your body to me?" as Mei breathing hard while blushing as she says "y-yes~~ I-I'm f-forevers yours~~" said Mei as Naruto smirks as he about to fuck her again for the next round as they not going to stop anytime soon.

Lemon Over/Timeskip couple downs later

At the Center of Land of Water, Water Daimyo's home

A man wearing a light-yellow kimono along with the traditional daimyō headgear as he looked on in terror as he sees that he's being attacked by not only The Dragon Empire, but also his country's own ninjas the Mist or rather the former Mist Ninjas, as the attack is both by land and sea but mostly sea as Whitebeard leads the ships to battle.

And by Land, It was Naruto armored up leading the samurai and former mist ninjas into battle.

The Water Daimyo says "w-why is this happening! Why have the Ninjas of Kiriga turning they backs on they own country but I was right not trust them! Ninjas are nothing more then backstabbers!" as he tightened his hand hard, as his son a young man come up behind his father as he says.

"Father! Whats going on?! Why are we being atta-" he was cuts off when one of three dragons caught The Water Daimyo with her claws, and flew him toward her father then a cannonball hits the wall.

As it also hits the support beam and destroying it, without it, the top part of the tower no longer safe as it collapses under the Son's feet and he falls down and he would have fall to his death but however he got caught by the other dragon as she carries him around as she set the home of the Water Daimyo's home ablaze.

As the soldiers are taking down the Water Daimyo's Samurais to either knock out or with no other chosen but to kill them, as Naruto keeps walking as he is dodging every sword strike from the Samurai with them lost as how was he able to dodged with ease.

They heard a roar, as the Samurais see the massive dragon lands behind the man that's leading the attack as they hear Naruto say "Bahamut, mind taking them out?" as Bahamut does a tail whip toward the Samurais and pushing them away from Naruto as Naruto says "thank you, Now Pyro and sapphire put them down in front of me." As Pyro and Sapphire put the father and son on the ground.

The father and son looked up at Naruto, as the son say "w-who are you! And why are you doing this?" said the son of the water Daimyo, "Oh who I am is the emperor of the dragon empire and why I am doing this is your father let the civil war happen because it was all fun for him to watch the civil war letting his people kill each other." said Naruto as the son "we could talk about his an-" he stop talking when a sword is by his face as the sword is held by Naruto.

"Sorry, but that kind of thing is something I only do with Civilians, never with leaders of other nations or countries as I been tricked there so many times" said Naruto as he moves his sword closer to the Son of Water Daimyo's face but Altair put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "We came for the father but I have an idea for what we can do with the man's son." said Altair with his assassin outfit on as Naruto says "very well, but he's your responsibility and if he tries do something that's out of line or backstab any of us, end him" said Naruto as he walks away with Altair bows as he says "of course my lord."

"Well now I think that the former water Daimyo shall be on trail. With everything he has done he must answer for ALL ENEMIES STAND DOWN NOW!" with that the water Samurai put down their weapons and put their hands above their heads.

The Next Day, the home of the Former Daimyo

Naruto is sitting on the chair of the Former Water Daimyo as he sees one huge group as it now splits into two with the Water Daimyo's son standing by Altair as he is now wearing clothes of the Assassin order.

Naruto sees the water symbol fall and the dragon empire's symbol rise.

"Now then, I had asked you lot to who want to join and only half of you" he looks to his left "had accepted my offer, so the other half, will put to death by doing that could save of what's of their own honor" said Naruto as the half that didn't join nods.

"That is right!, we refuse to serve the man who dishonored us!" said one of them "How have I dishonored you I may be a warrior but even I know when to quit fighting I had your lord by the throat. Even I know when to quit. But I have not dishonored you in any way but you are dishonoring yourselves by doing this." Naruto said right to the samurai.

As he sighs "very well, you have a few hours to say your goodbyes toward your love ones as well as performing the Seppuku" said Naruto as he feels like that he can't talk them out of it but maybe their love ones can.

Timeskip

Naruto is on the way to the Amazon village. With two of his children. One is wearing Assassin's gear and welding Hunga mungas along with assassin weapons. This is Hunter 'first' strongest of two and his moniker is that of a shadow emperor. He is also a tactician.

The other guard is wearing huntsman gear with a bow arrows and hunting knives. His name is Jason the Huntsman the 'second' strongest of the two.

There's more to them that, that's because they part of a group called Warlords, and they are much stronger than Naruto's generals, the reason why is because Jason and Hunter long with 3 others were trained by Naruto since a year after Naruto escaped from hell.

As Naruto asks "Hunter, Jason, why are you following me", and one of them answers him "Your wives our mothers wanted us to go with you." said Hunter as Naruto sigh again"of course, They always worry about me nonstop" said Naruto.

"Yes they do." said Jason

"I have a mission for Max and Sig. Max is to take some samurai and go to Iron country and talk to Mifune and Sig I want him and the vikings to attack the hidden sound village." said Naruto as all three of them arrived of the location which is.

And the are met with a large group of Amazon Kunoichi with weapons at the ready. "It seems that we arrived at the Nadeshiko village, so Hunter, Jason head back to the base without me since they do allowed only one man" Said Naruto, and his sons nod as they are about to head back to base.

As one of them say "that is correct, and who are you!" said the guards as Naruto shows them the dragon empire symbol as he says "My Name is Naruto and I am the emperor of the Dragon Empire. I wish to speak with your leader of your village." as both female guards look at each other as Hunter says.

"My father is not really someone you want to test." and when he said that, the two lady guards have they weapons at his neck as Naruto says, "did I say for you two to head back?" and Jason says "but father! We can't just-"

He gets cut off by Naruto unleashing some of his power, as he says "do I need to say it again" as Hunter and Jason sweating a bit in fear as they bow as they "no father, we are sorry for our rudeness" said both of them head on back to base. While the guards are picking themselves up off their knees after feeling the power of Naruto's.

And like that, one of the lady guards heads inside of the village to inform the leader of their village about they visitor.

As they were walking the amazons are looking at Naruto with shock.

But then, Naruto hears a voice of a man with glasses long with a massive puppet tries makes it way in the village by climbing on the wall as he talking to himself, "once I finally defeated the daughter of the Nadeshiko's leader and becomes its new leader and I will rul-"

Naruto jumps at him and grabs his face and slams him into the ground and say "you know, you really shouldn't talking about your plans out loud that everyone could hear you, and also by the looks of you? You aren't they type since they would only accept the strong after all" said Naruto as he drags him as the man tries says. "What makes you so sure that they will accept you?" Asked the man as Naruto then slams him on the ground causing a crater to form in the ground.

"Well lets see, I have went through a lot throughout my whole life, and that alone made me strong, I went through war and fought with all my might, what about you? my glass wearing friend?" said Naruto he hears clapping and he turns to see the leader whose name is Diana her (A/N she's from DC comics) or rather known as Wonder woman which she gain during the last Ninja war.

Diana says as she very impressive toward Naruto as she finished clapping, "none have spoken then truer words, Emperor Naruto" as Naruto looks at her figure as he says "just Naruto is fine and you must be the leader of the Nadeshiko's leader, Diana aka Wonder Woman right?" she has long black hair as Her breasts look to be double h cup with killer hips as she wears warrior like outfit, with a blue skirt with a red sleeves chest piece as it holding back her breasts with a golden 'W' like symbol on it.

As the guards takes away the man with the glasses as he name is Kokuyo.

"But I will say it is an honor to meet you. Plus I heard what a toad sage did peeping on you. He is a Idiot." said Naruto as Diana tighted up her hand into a fist as she says "yes what you heard is true and I want kill him so bad when I first heard that he got away" as it clears that she wanted to kill him badly. "Oh but he tried to spy on my empire, he is now on an island with not but Okama and the leader is able to change gender of anyone." Naruto said smiling evilly.

"Okama Island?" said Diana as she founds the name odd but doesn't matter as she's happy about the old toad sage get what he asking for, "anyway come inside, I have the feeling you're here to talk about something?" said Diana. While they head inside Naruto shows her a picture of who lives on the island and Diana starts to laugh.

Behind them is a girl who seems to be the same age of Naruto with longer black hair and green as she wearing warrior like clothes as she has breasts about Double G, she is Shizuka, and she's the daughter of Diana, and she seems a bit cold.

"Mother why are you laughing with this man?"Asked Shizuka with abit of venom.

"well, he's showing me photo of a man that I hated so much because he peeped on me when I was your age and got away even one of our bests at the time couldn't catch him" said Diana.

"But Naruto was able to catch him and sent him to OKAMA ISLAND which is full of crossdressers plus the leader is able to change anyones gender even his own." said Diana.

Shizuka just humps as she sees her mother talking more with this person.

At the throne room

Diana is sitting on her throne as she looks toward Naruto as all the Kunoichi of Nadeshiko are also looking toward Naruto as Diana says, "now then, what do you speak of?" said Diana, as Naruto says "straight to the point huh? Very well, I'm here to form an Alliance" as Diana rise a brow in question.

"A alliance? May I ask why?" said the leader of the Nadeshiko as she founds this very curious, Naruto nods "that's right and you're open to ask anything you want in return, and I can make it happen" said Naruto. Diana looks at him thinking.

"Anything you say? Very well if you beat me and my only daughter Shizuka in battle, you will have our hands in marriage" said Diana as her daughter as in shock that her mother would do this.

"M-mother! Why are you doing this!?" said Shizuka, and Diana answers her daughter "Sweety with where the toad sage is now I don't think he will have a new apprentice at all. Plus you need some love you are not getting any younger. Plus I want grandkids and I do want another child anyway." said Diana as Shizuka tighten up her fists and before she could say anything.

"Very well, let's take this outside" said Naruto as he walks outside as everyone follows him, As he does this he takes off his shirt and seals that away and undo a genjutsu that he placed and everyone sees the scars he has gained during the war, the kind that couldn't be healed by anything at all, and not only they tried to stop themselves from dropping from the sight of his muscles as they are just in the right places.

They reach the arena and Naruto turns to them and asks "Are you ready?" as he gets in a stand as a sign that he's ready to fight, so Diana and Shizuka does the same as everyone waiting to see who will make the first move.

Until Diana does it as she charged toward him at top speed, When she gets closer Naruto with faster speed dodges as grabs her arm and throws over his shoulder in order to toss her but however Diana reaction was enough for her to put him a hold with her legs on his head.

With that Naruto grabs her legs and with strength from the war prys them off an throws her into her daughter.

Shizuka catch her as she place Diana down that she could recovered as Shizuka starts a quick set of hand signs as wind chakra forms on her hand, "Nadeshiko style! Hardliner Gale Fist!" said Shizuka as she change toward Naruto with it.

Naruto arm turned black thanks to the haki and their Fists met. As a massive backlash of wind as everyone felt it as Diana take this chance to strike Naruto again, when she about to punch Naruto to his face, but Naruto caught it without looking with his free hand with instance fouses.

Then he throws both mother and daugther in the air as he hold up his hand and starts gathering chakra on the palm of his hand until it forms a sphere of chakra, "no, this won't do, lets add in some in Yin and Yang" said Naruto as he summons white and black chakra and add them into the sphere as it becomes.

The sphere looks like the yin yang symbol as it spinning within it as Naruto vanishs from sight, and everyone are shock that he could move that fast, until they hear, "Yin Yang Style! Raesangan!" yelled Naruto with the Kunoichi of Nadeshiko turn to see Naruto hitting Diana and Shizuka by Naruto's jutsu as a flash of light and darkness is seen.

Diana and Shizuka are thrown back by it as bit of their armor/clothes gotten a bit torn as the Reasangan fades away as he waits for them to get up.

Diana enough enough and decides to go full force as she uses a jutsu that makes her strong as a god as it making her glow in wonder, upon seeing this, Naruto is curious about this as he says "oh? So that's the jutsu that gotten you the name of Wonder Woman huh?" as Diana charges toward him.

Naruto has his full body black with Busoshokuhaki along with red chakra as he says to himself "that's rare of you to help me out my dear 'prisoner', let's do this" as he stands in waiting for Diana to get close enough.

Which she did as she about to hit Naruto with her fist ready, but Naruto grabs her fist before it could hit him as Naruto hits Diana's stomach with a red chakra infused fist but he's making sure not hit her too much as the blow of it sends her flying toward the wall on the left with everyone quickly move out of the way as Diana is passed out.

As it now leaves with Naruto and Shizuka, with Shizuka take this chance to strike the leader of the Empire down with other wind chakra infused her whole body as she dashes toward him as Naruto is looking away from her.

' _I got him now'_ as she about fives itches away from him, she's about to strike with her hand straight like a spear but Naruto caught it as he ain't looking at her but that was a Trap as Shizuka goes for a kick to his side with her thinking that he couldn't react fast enough to catch it.

But she was proved wrong when a chakra arm forms on Naruto's side as it catches her leg, Shizuka is surprised by this as naruto turns to her as he say "checkmate" as he toss Shizuka toward where Diana but with Shizuka hits the wall next to Diana as both of them passed out.

Naruto looks at them and knows he won. He raised his hands to the sky and let out his war cry.

Once he's done that, Naruto goes over to to them and thanks to his time in the war in the West, he had pick up healing justus, as he heals them, the wounds are healed up as two kunoichi came over to help Naruto and their names are Dinah Aka black canary and Natasha Romanoff aka Black widow.

Naruto to her as he sees her long blonde hair with blue eyes as she wearing a dark purple jacket with black leotard which holding her double G breasts with net stockings as it showing off her legs as she seems like a fighter.

As the other one Natasha or black Widow with her short red hair as she has a beautiful face yet she seems very cold as she wearing skin tight suit with a golden belt with a red hourglass as the skin tight suit is hugging her hourglass figure as her breasts are G cup.

"Well I never thought I would meet the famous black widow and black canary It is an honor." Said Naruto with honesty in his voice as Black Widow doesn't say anything as Black Canary smiles "oh? I won't have guessed that I would have a Emperor as a fan" said Black Canary.

As they head over to the bedroom of Diana to rest up. Naruto tells them what happened to the toad sage and where he is and like Diana both of them laugh after seeing the pictures.

Timeskip 2 hours later

Diana and Shizuka wake up and found themselves in Diana's room and on her bed, before they say about anything, they hear the shower running which is Diana's, so Diana goes over to it.

Shizuka sits there as she watches her mother opens the door of the the restroom and enters in, as she waits, she talks to herself in her mind about of what happen. ' _Why did mom agree to this I am not ready to be married at all.'_

Then she notice that her mother hasn't come out, ' _what's going on in there?"_ said in her mind, as she gets up and heads inside of the restroom and she turns into shock as she sees.

Lemon starts now

Naruto is groping Diana's tits making her moan in pleasure. "So I won the fight does that mean I can take you as my wife now?" Asked Naruto who then licks her neck.

"Yes take me make me your wife and my daughter as well. PLEASE FUCK ME IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG!" said Diana as she moans loving the feeling of her breasts being groped by her new husband.

"I have to ask you Diana Am I allowed to claim other women as mine from this village?" Asked Naruto while moving his left hand to her pussy.

"Y-yes! Y-you can!" said Diana as she moaning like crazy while blushing as she thinking how she's the most toughest and hardest Kunoichi of Nadeshiko is letting herself moan like this, and letting her new husband take more women from the village. She doesn't know that he has more than one wife already and that she has giving in to her new husband already.

"I see, now let's enjoy ourselves" said Naruto as he starts twisting her nipples which makes her moans even louder than before as Shizuka is watching them while blushing badly as she notice the size of Naruto's cock as she thinks it's way bigger than she had learned from her lessons and books.

"Why don't you show your new husband some love and suck my cock." Said Naruto as Diana says "as you wish husband-sama" as she gets on her knees as she thinking that Naruto has such huge cock as she starts licking on the sides of it while blushing badly.

She keeps licking the sides of Naruto's cock more and more, and Naruto is enjoying it, he puts his hand on her head and says "I wonder what your people will say if they see this. You are on your knees licking my cock like a slut." as Diana "only to you since you defeated me, I'm yours as well my daughter as it part of my village ways~~" said as she is rubbing Naruto's cock against her cheek, "That is right but now it is not only you and your daughter that will join my bed it will be your whole village even the black widow and black canary will all be mine and baring my kids." said Naruto

"If that's what you want so let it be since after all you're in change of this village now" said Diana as she resumes licking Naruto's cock, then she takes his cock into her mouth.

Then she starts sucking it only to found out it's too for her take all of it in her mouth, ' _This is huge bigger than my last lover I don't think that I will be able to think of any other man than my husband-sama. This will break me_.'

As she bobbing her head faster and faster while licking the sides of Naruto's cock while it's in her mouth, Naruto is moaning looking at his new wife. While Shizuka is watching this she does not know that earlier Naruto made a clone. That clone has just grabbed her breasts which she moans in surprise.

And he has his hand under her pants and panites and to his surprsied of how wet her pussy is, "Oh so watching your mother and both of your new husband really turned on well that is not a surprise. I can't wait to fuck you both." said the clone as he is removing her clothes and Shizuka is thinking why isn't she stopping him at all.

As in the restroom, Naruto unleashes his first load of cum into Diana's mouth, "Oh I love the feel of your mouth but now I want to feel your tits on my cock." said Naruto as Diana says "b-but I want your cock in me! There's a burning need that only your cock could satisfy it!" as she has the look of begging which makes her look both hot and sexy as well, upon this, Naruto's cock gets even more harder than before.

"Oh who am I to deny one of my Women show me that sexy ass of yours." Said Naruto as he sees Diana gets up and bends over as she has her hands on the wall as she has her fat sexy ass toward as she shaking it as her pussy is leaking out a lot of its juice.

The next thing she hears is 'SMACK' as she felt Naruto's hand on her ass cheek as Naruto says "now then, I want you to beg more Diana, Beg me to fuck you" with a smirk on his face as he has his cock under her pussy as he silding it lightly against her pussy.

"P-Please fuck me destroy my pussy. Shape it to your cock and make sure that you are the only one allowed to fuck me PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHILD I BEG YOU!" begged Diana as Naruto smirks even bigger as he thrust his cock into her pussy with Diana screams stop of her lungs with her yelling out "OH GODDESS! YOUR SO HUGE HUSBAND-SAMA!"

As for Shizuka and Naruto's clone?

Shizuka is on her knees Giving Naruto's clone a titfuck.

Shizuka is blushing like crazy as she moving her breasts up and down on the Clone's cock as he enjoying it greatly, "Your breasts are crazy soft! I bet you take it after your mother huh?" said the clone of Naruto as Shizuka is blushing even more as she looks away.

Then the next thing she knows, as she founds herself on atop of the clone with his cock in front of her face as she blushing real bad, ' _what is he going to do now. The real Naruto is fucking my mother._ ' as she could hear her mother scream from the rest which the words are

"YES FUCK ME GIVE MY DAUGHTER A LITTLE SIBLING TO DOTE OVER BOY OR GIRL I DON'T CARE JUST FILL UP MY WOMB WITH ANOTHER CHILD SHOW THE OUTSIDE WORLD THAT THE LEADER OF THE AMAZON LIKE VILLAGE BELONGS TO HER BABY'S FATHER! LET THEM WATCH AS MY BELLY GETS BIGGER WITH OUR BABY! PLEASE MORE!" yelled Diana behind the restroom door.

As Shizuka is thinking that this Naruto person must be a beast not only in battle, but also in bed, so she licking it while blushing badly but stops when she feels the clone's lick and finger on her pussy as she moans loudly as she blushing even more red.

Back with Naruto and Diana

"You know I think your daughter can hear you telling me to give her slutty mother another child and having other men see your womb swell with our child." Said Naruto while he is groping her breasts while still fucking her from behind.

"YES I KNOW BUT I REALLY WANT ANOTHER CHILD BADLY!" Diana screams louder as she feels Naruto's cock going in deeper into her pussy as Naruto has a idea as he lifts her up and carries her out of the restroom while his cock is still inside of her.

A hour later

Naruto looks upon Diana and Shizuka on each other with Shizuka on top as their stomach are swell that they look about a three month pregnant, "now then, we not going to stop anytime soon" said Naruto as he hears them say "Husband-sama please fuck us more~~" said both of them with Shizuka rubbing her pussy against Diana's and Diana is doing the same thing.

And Naruto just smirks even more as he knows this will be a long time as he about to fuck two even more.

Lemon Over, many hours later

Naruto is laying with Diana and her daughter with their stomachs swollen and they look to be 15 months pregnant. Naruto's hands are on their breasts and they are happy that their husband is a beast in bed. _'Two more for my harem and a whole village ready to be fucked into my harem.'_

At Konoha, near midnight, at Yuhi's family home.

Kurenai has been in the archive of her old home all day long, as she looking though scrolls and files which are very old as she looking for what she needs to found as there was too much to look though.

She picked a book and pulled it forward but it was not an ordinary book it was a switch which opened a secret passageway. The book she pulled out of instinct was the book of her family tree.

She enters the passageway and it leads to a secret room with books and a symbol. But not konoha's no another's symbol It was a black dragon on one side with a phoenix on the other side facing each other.

"This must b-" she couldn't go any further, she was in shock from the floor which she quickly moves away as she sees a seal on the floor then she remembers that her father telling there was a safety seals, "that's what father meant at that time, I thought he meant to protect our home, and what else did he say? ." Said Kurenai as she tries to remember.

But it's so long for her, then by Instinct and the power of the seals it shows her how to deactivate it. Which awakens memories of her family showing her something which are the hand signs as she remembers meeting him at sunset.

" _Now then Kurenai pay close attention, what I'm about to show you is highly secret in our family"_ as he starts forming hand signs, kinds that she never seen before as she tries doing them herself but however, also remembers that her father stop before he could do the last hand sign.

' _Yuhi-san! Come quick! The Kyuubi is attacking!'_ as the memory ends there, "no! I don't know the last one! The one that I need to disable the seal here!" said Kurenai as she felt defeat.

Then like nothing the Seal glows sensing the Yuhi blood in her and a book that's a above Kurenai and it trips over and falls onto Kurenai's head which hurt.

"OUCH!" She shouted as she rubs her head grumbling then she looks at the book and to her surprise the book is showing the page to deactivate the seal.

"Yes! Father must have thought of this or maybe someone did in case something there's only one left of our family" said Kurenai as she performs the hand signs and like that, the seal that protects the knowledge of the lost royal family.

So she walks toward it and opens it but however, it seems that time wasn't kind as the words are very faded and very hard to read but there one word that she could read and that word is.

Namikaze.

Then she turns the next page the book to the first page and she is shocked by what she sees. It is a picture of an adult Naruto but his name is not Naruto it is Ryu Arashikage. His moniker is the same as the new emperor. Ryu the conqueror who conquered all kingdoms of West and made the empire called but however she couldn't read the name as it too fade to read.

But still she couldn't believe what she found, as she keeps reading and it says he was a very cruel man who had been overthrown by his kinder son who brought a golden age of the empire but it ended about three centuries later with the new Emperor who was a very cruel man. The story went on and on then to the last emperor and his family had to flee to the East.

But that's where it stops as the last of it are damaged as she notice bite marks, most likely by rats or moths or something she couldn't understand why, But she looks around and sees more books and they are in pristine condition. Kurenai Is kind of then she has come to and answer Naruto was the heir to the Emperor's throne.

But her can't be sitting on it now nobody not even the westerns have seen him so he could not be sitting on the throne right now.

But there just theories, she needs more proof, so she needs to head over the west to found any proof that she could fou-.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you can't leave with that" said a voice of a Anbu with 'Root' on his mask.

"Yes but you won't be able to take anything." Says Kurenai who reactives the seal but he wasn't alone and as other try to stop her from doing so but they were too late, not by the seal on the floor no there were more guardians the pictures of the warriors of old start to move and come alive and they attack the Root anbu and kill them all but one. Then one of the guardians turns toward her.

"So you are the last Yuhi. It is time you take up the job of your ancestors and protect all of this knowledge and keep it out of these bastards had the blood seals should have stopped them" said the guardians as Kurenai about to go to in form Tsunade but however, the guardians stops her as they sense of what she's going to do, "you can't leave and inform your leader" said other guardian as the others stopping her.

"W-what?" said Kurenai as she lost about this

—

 **D:well I didn't see that last part coming, i thought they would let her go with it but none.**

 **P:Kind of my Idea to do it. Someone must have the history of the ancient east and west.**

 **D:dont know nothing about that but anyway, i have a poll to set up! So i will leave the rest to you *I went to set up the poll***

 **P:Thanks. Well as we all saw the fall of the mist and the water country and Naruto getting more women and Nadeshiko have allied themselves to Naruto. Anything else and you tell everyone about this poll.**

 **D:and done! There it's up and running by the time this chapter is up, so the poll is about Naruko of her inheritance! And the poll will end on 27 of this month as me and blaze will taking the holidays off.**

 **P:OF COURSE WE ARE THINK ABOUT IT! CHRISTMAS IS A TIME TO BE WITH FAMILY! So yes please leave us be on christmas I wish to spend time with family.**

 **D:the same goes for me! So for now, leave a review! Favorite if you are new, and FLAMES NO LONGER WELCOME!**

 **P:Yeah so please STOP LEAVING THEM! *Starts to open the gateway* AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **D: a happy holidays! *me and blaze went through the gateway which is our way home***

 ***The gateway closes***

—


	6. Chapter 6

—

 ***dealt come out of the gateway, but we on top of a airship and we outside of it***

 ***You see blaze talking to diana with the man who wanted to force her daughter to be his wife tied up to a chair with det cord***

 **D:WHY AM I OUTSIDE OF AN AIRSHIP! *Holding the shadow wolf pup to make sure she doesn't fall over* BLAZE OPEN A GATEWAY FOR HER!**

 ***Blaze finishes talking to Diana and then they put explosives on the poor son of a bitch***

 **P:Hello *I open a new gateway under you and the shadow wolf***

 **D:*insides of the airship* okay can you tell me why me and pup were outside of the airship! *as the pup glowing angry at you***

 **P: No clue.**

 **D:well anyway, you do the recap as i get something for the pup to drink**

 **P:I HAVE SOME BLOWING UP TO DO *Laughs evilly Then snaps my fingers and the pup has water***

 **D:sigh it's your turn to do the recap dude, *place the pup down as she starts drinking***

 ***You see Blaze is gone and getting ready for the BOOM***

 **D:okay then, anyway last time, Naruto went to takeover Nadeshiko village as well fun time with the leader and her daughter, so what's going to happen next? Lets found ou-**

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* *You hear an evil laugh***

 **D:...J-just start the story, *as the pup is sweating about blaze's evil laugh***

 **P:THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

—

 **Rise of The Dragon Empire:Naruto the Conqueror**

 **Chapter 6**

Konoha

Kurenai's family compound

As Kurenai has been trying reason with the living statues to let her go to inform the Hokage about the family, but they won't budge as one of them says "the only way we let you leave is to join the one your family swore to protect, that also means who he is " says that lead statue.

As Kurenai says "but that doesn't have anything to do with me! That's just some ancient oath that my forefathers made long ago!" as she is getting angry.

"The wording was as long As there's one Yuhi left we will protect the emperor or empress family and secrets you will find the new Emperor is to have you by his side. says the lead statue as Kurenai replies "what you are asking me to do is turn rouge on the village that I sworn to protect! Are you that bond to some agreement!" as she trying found a way to get out.

"And if you stay here they may use you to get the info in this room and maybe as a breeder and you have wondered why the emperor was kind to you while you were imprisoned you need to leave to protect the last heir of the Emperor's line, it is your duty to do this job, you must do this, it is your destiny." Said the lead statue.

Kurenai is just getting more angry about this as she wishes these things were someway for her get away with the info she has found.

The lead statue Looks to the door then Slams the sword into the ground and the barrier around the house is stronger than any other seal.

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! BECAUSE YOU ARE A YUHI! Sworn protector of the royal family, if you do delivery these to the leader of this village, then you are no Yuhi! PLUS WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER SAY! He would have turn his back on this village cause he as well others before him." says the lead statue.

Kurenai is shocked but then thought about it more yes he would have even though he grew up in Konoha.

So she sits down as she goes into deep thinking.

Meanwhile at the Nadeshiko

Diana's bedroom

Naruto is sleeping on the bed, with Diana and Shizuka when there was a knock at the door and Naruto wakes up by it, so he gets up as the mother and Daughter duo didn't want him to go as they also wake up.

Naruto opens the door and says "what is it?" and what's more he doesn't any clothes and underwear on, Fleur is a woman with a very sexy french maid outfit as she holding cleans sheets and blankets, and what's next, she notice that Naruto is the one who answered the door and to see that he's naked.

Fleur blushes a very healthy crimson, as she looking toward Naruto's cock as Naruto says "is something the matter?" as he does notice her blush as Fleur says with a blush on her, "I-i'm h-here t-to c-change t-the sheets" as she tries to look away but just can't.

"Ok But first your name please Gorgeous" says Naruto as Fleur blushing even more, "i-it's F-Fleur D-Delacour s-sir!" says Fleur, as Naruto sees of what she's wearing then checks out her figure, she has Double F breasts and wide hips with a ass that would turn many heads.

'Oh she is so going to get conquered' thought Naruto as he lets her in and when he about to grabs her, someone come in and says "excuse me but there a Samui,Satsuki and Grayfia here to see you Sir Em-" She stops as the Emperor turns around and she blushes as bad as her daughter fleur.

"Oh? They're here?" Says Naruto as he walks out, as the other maid Apolline who is Fleur's mother, as she drops to her knees as she says "h-he's h-huge i-in s-so many ways" with a deep red blush on her, "Oh Apolline you might join him in his bed with my daughter and I now I must meet these three women" says Diana as she gets dressed up.

In the throne room

Samui, Satsuki and Grayfia are looking around as Samui says "not bad, it's almost like the amazon of back home", and Satsuki says "well their are part of the same clan but split long ago during when the wall was built" as she read fact from a book when she was little, and to see the wall gone it feels good as a two more both acting as a guards for them while checking them since all three of them are five months along since getting pregnant.

"So what brings my beloved wives all the way here?" says Naruto as he notice the fourth person as he says "oh! Seras! Miya! I didn't know that you both were here!"

As both look at Naruto but blushing badly as Seras says "w-well we can't just let anything bad happen the future heirs of the Empire a after all" as she has short blonde hair as she's one hell of a figure with huge Double I breasts and killer hips as she wearing a brown uniform that just shows off her body.

"Agreed it would not be good for the empire Beloved." Said Miya as she long light purple as she wearing a black combat clothes as it hiding her figure, as she too is blushing badly but she licks her lips.

As Samui says "anyway, the reason we are here is because to see how the invasion is going so far" as she smiles, Naruto walks up to her and kisses her on the lips while rubbing her pregnant stomach, "everything are going well after all two countries are now part of the Empire, and I have the warborn to go Snake hunting" says Naruto, "oh and also I will inform Gaara to kill off the Wind Daimyo, and claim it in the name of the Dragon Empire" says Naruto as Satsuki says "that's good and also why are you naked? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind but still" as she been wondering about this.

Then Diana and her daughter arrived. "Oh just two new wives." Said Naruto as Samui says "cool, hello I'm Samui, one of Naruto's Wives and right now pregnant with Naruto's child"

Diana and Shizuka are shocked their new husband has more wives and some look to be pregnant but their let it go as Dinan come up to them, "hello Samui, I'm Diana, better known as Wonder Woman, I gain that nickname during the last war, and this is my daughter, Shizuka"

"Well welcome to the family it is nice to see that you have joined us." Said Grayfia with a hand on her pregnant stomach, and like that their start talking as Naruto who went to inform the Warborn but getting clothes first then he remembered he told his two sons to do that.

"Oh right I told that, I guess I am go over to the Lighting Country, but first, some training" says Naruto as he goes over to the training grounds of the village but first CLOTHES.

Meanwhile at the Kumo of Lighting Country

At the Office of Raikage

Raikage is rubbing his head by the cause he had heard of what's going on and he believed that his home is next, "damn it all, what caused this invasion even happen!" as a team stands there with his brother named Killer who is busy rapping something.

"Don't know sir." Said Mabui as she holding her files as Karui stands up and says "R-Raikage, can we make a request!", and Raikage A stops of what he's doing, and Looks toward her, "what is it Karui? Is it important?" says Raikage, as Karui says "yes is it, me and Omoi want to track down the Emperor, and ask him about Sa-"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO FIND HER?" Yelled the Raikage

"She might be able to convince him to spare Kumo" says Omoi as Raikage says "she turn her back on us Karui, she turn on our backs for some brat" as he getting pissed off, But the team is not backing down and then Karui says "The brat you called him was banished from Konoha for completing a mission to bring a traitor back which he did and He held a bijuu" then.

A massive fists slams onto the desk, and it's Raikage's, "I don't give a damn! She turned traitor and just left! It doesn't matter what the brat has! And if you still believed that she has some loyalty left toward her old home, she would have come back!" says the leader of Kumo.

"FINE THEN DON'T LET US WE ARE TRYING TO SAVE OUR HOME WHICH SEEMS TO ME THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT KUMO ANYMORE!" Shouted Karui who has had it with the Raikage as he had it as he breaks his desk in half with his firsts as he says "THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG! I'M TRYING TO SET UP A MEETING WITH THE EMPEROR HIMSELF!"

"Then Let us find Samui she Might be able to convince him to meet you." Said Karui as Raikage just growls upon this, as sighs upon this as he isn't sure about this.

Meanwhile somewhere at the Land of Sound

As a group known as the Warborn are walking around as the leader of the group says "does anyone knows how to found this snake?" as he has a Spear.

"Father said that there is a clan that is called the Fuma clan we can ask them raider" says the youngest member of the Warborn, as he has a bow on his back, as other with a Warhammer on shoulder as he says "we could do the boring part, or the fun part, and by fun I mean burn ever hole we found and see what pops out" says the warhammer user, "NO father's orders are clear we can burn the sound village but the fuma's are to be left alone plus they are weapon makers." Said Sigfred with his faithful sword by his side.

"Fine Sigfred, but if they try make one wrong move, I'm ending them" says the Warhammer user as his name is Drake as the leader with a Dane axe named Raider, "brothers focus, we will talk about it since we found the Fuma clan and then see if their are willing help us or not" says the leader.

As all three of them "yes Raider", and like that their keep walking, but little did their know, their are being followed which there quite a few of them as their go for the but then got pinned by the warborn since their are all ready for them.

"So you are looking for the fuma clan?" says one of them as their wearing masks to hide their faces.

"Yes we are we have some questions for them now come out so we can talk." Said Sigfred, then "then look no further, cause we are the Fuma clan and what do you want with us!" says other one, Sigfred steps forward and says "We need to find the sound village there is a snake that my father wants died or alive."

"So you after Lord Orochimaru? Fat chance! We ain't talking no what yo-

Raider then swings his Dane axe removing his head "Now will you answer or do we have to beat it out of you?" he asked/threatened (look up what he looks like male skin three from for honor) then one of them says "I will tell you everything you want! please don't hurt them!" says one who's sound like that of a girl.

"What is your name girl?" Asked Sigfred as he looks toward her.

"My name is Sesame Fuma and you are?" asked Sesame who take off her mask to show her face.

"My name is Sigfred adopted son of the Emperor and we are ordered to deal with snake face cause he will be in my father's way of dealing with the nations." Says Siegfried and like that she tells him even though the others to shut up and don't say anything else.

At Konoha

Tsunade is in her office, as she thinking what she say because, soon enough, she has to tell the whole village that there's a invasion going on and two of the elemental countries had fallen by the Dragon Empire, and she didn't want to inform them of this, there's already too much in hand as it is.

Tsunade sighs then an Anbu told her that the Yuhi compound has unwanted guests, "what! But Kurenai is there! Just what is going on here!" as she holding her head, as she doesn't know what to do.

And the Anbu says "but there are no worries, we have them covered and taken them out soon and gets reports soon", Tsunade feels relefs about it as she says "good, now Kurenai could come back here and tell us if she had found anyth-"

"Lady Hokage!" two more Anbu appeared in a flash of leaves, "the enemies that were at around the compound of the Yuhi were found in side and killed, and we also find a hidden room but it's empty except for this" as the Aube who is a female, as she place a headband and a letter.

Meanwhile at the Yuhi compound

After the Anbu removed the dead root and the anbu were out a barrier went up and the Anbu tried to get back in but they couldn't, as one asks "what is going on?"

Back at the Hokage office

Tsunade picks the letter as she starts reading as she quickly realizes that it's Kurenai's handwriting as it says.

"After some thinking, as well talking with the statue guardians that were left behind many years ago, I must keep up my family's long duty so I must leave Konoha and find the emperor it is my job to do this so it is with a heavy heart that I must leave Konoha without telling you anything that I found in the secret room. My families compound is now on lockdown and no one can enter, I'm sorry, Kurenai Yuhi"

As Tsunade finished reading it, she crush it and throw it on the ground then says, "why do things keep getting worse!" as she doesn't know what to do anymore. She knows that Kurenai is gone with all the knowledge as well.

As the Uchiha compound

Sasuke is packing his thing as he planning to leave Konoha once again and this time, there no one going to stop him for getting more power, and once he does, he will go to the Dragon Empire, kill it's emperor and takes his place as it's new Superiores Emperor but first, he must go to the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

But then, he hears something going on outside, so he went outside to see what's going on, as he left the Uchiha District, he notice every Villager from young to old as well ninjas from the lowest and highest rank are heading toward the gates.

At Konata Gate

The Ninjas saw people with viking weapons with five people leading them they did not know this was a small raid to let Kurenai get farther away, and what's more, they have something, somethings that's bleeding and dead as it resting on spears.

As Siegfried and his brothers and sisters in viking arms stand there as their waiting for the leader of this place called Konoha, as of the Vikings says, "how long do we have to wait? This is getting very boring Siegfried" as all of them see more and more ninjas of Konoha forming around them with their Kunais in hand which their found it cute.

"Hang on a minute. WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR LEADER! ONE OF YOU IDIOTS GET THE LEADER OR ELSE!" yelled Siegfried as Kakashi come up to them, "and why should we listen to you stranger?" says as he has his eye of his fallen friend out.

"Unless you want to see what happened to the sound village which we can do to Konoha. Then I suggest you get your leader." Said Siegfried with the vikings getting their weapons ready like they are saying 'Try it we dare you.' and before Kakashi says anything as he looks upon the thing that they had brought.

What he sees is a some kind of massive white snake as it seems made up of other snakes as it bleeding out where it got pierced by the spears as it holding it in placed, "before I do, j-just what is that thing anyway?" says the curious Kakashi and the same goes for the others.

"This is the snake sannin that my father wanted dead." then he adds in "or rather his true form" says Siegfried as Kakashi looks back it in shock, "t-thats Orochimaru! And your telling me, what everyone had tried and failed to take down is him but you and there people had succused? How can that be?" says Kakashi, as Siegfried just stands there as he says "it doesn't matter, bring your leader here now before me and my brothers and sisters the WarBorn repeat hist-"

Before he could finished that, Tsunade comes up and says, "Just what is goi-OH SWEET GODS!" as she sees the dead snake form of Orochimaru/former teammate, She is shocked to hell and back that these warriors killed this thing like nothing like they have always have done this.

"I'm Tsunade Senju, 5th Hokage of Konoha, and what's your reason for being here and just what is that that thing!" says Tsunade, as Siegfried says "I'm Siegfried, as why we are here, we here to bring this body of Orochimaru as a warning"

"A warning for what?" asked Tsunade but she wasn't finished, "and are you saying, THAT THING IS OROCHIMARU!" says Tsunade as she shock about this, "yes he is Orochimaru, anyway, the warning that the Dragon Empire is coming, for your disrespectful actions toward Emperor and his wives and wives to be" says Siegfried as the vikings now wanted to kill a few.

"Who is the emperor?" Asked Tsunade as she hoping that they could at say the name of the Emperor as she thinks that they don't seem bright but however, "if you were thinking we would say the Emperor's name that easily? Then you are wrong, that's what my father, my adopted Father and Teacher, Naruto Uzumaki had taught us, we mustn't be just be all muscle, also brains as well" says Siegfried.

"WHAT NARUTO IS WITH THE EMPIRE WE THOUGHT HE DIED!" says one as other, "this can't be! The demon is alive!" "He should have died." says a housewife.

"No way! Naruto is alive! But why is he with the Emp-" gets cuts off by Sasuke, "So the loser is alive and taught you then you are as weak as him." says the last Uchiha as Siegfried didn't listen to him as he is talking with Tsunade, Sasuke is not happy and attacks Siegfried but raider hits him with anvil part of his dane axe and send Sasuke flying back onto the ground, "stand aside weakling, the strong are talking" says Siegfried, as Sasuke is getting more and more angry as he starts gather lighting in his hand as his eyes turn red as he says "I'M NO WEAKlING! I'M AN UCHIHA! ONE OF THE ELI-" Sasuke couldn't finished as he felt something off.

As he sees a blade at his left side, where his left arm should be, then it hits him, His arm has just been cut off then the anvil of the axe hits him and his feet leave the ground then his back meets the ground and the axe blade is at his throat.

"RAIDER THAT IS ENOUGH! His time will come and remember the great raid we had in the sound village that was a great raid." Said Siegfried and Raider hears and nods "Yes that was a great raid and you are right his time will come." as he backs away with Sasuke bleeding out of his left arm.

"Now then that's done with, we will be our on-" "tell me where Naruto is! Please!" says hinata who passed through everyone as she breathing hard as she looking at them, as Siegfried looks at her.

"Why should I tell you?" says Siegfried, as Hinata right away says "because I love him! I need to know if he's alright or not! Please!"

"He is alright but he is married and I don't know where he is." says Siegfried as the next thing that Hinata is shocking, "then take me to him! I'm willing to leave behind Konoha!"

"I am sorry I can't cause I don't know where my adopted father is but that does not mean the emperor might not want to meet you." says Siegfried as Hinata nods as she about to takes off her headband and before anything else, "Why Hinata?" Asked Tsunade as Hinata says "I love him so much that I'm willing turn rouge for hi-"

"Very well Hinata you are very much like your mother but I do have one request mr. Siegfried." Said Hiashi as siegfried looks at hashi and asks "What is the one request?" He asked

"Take Hanabi as well I want them both safe from the elders who are trying to control them and with Naruto in the empire they will be safe." said Hiashi as two of the branch members brought Hanabi with her's and hinata's belongs, Hinata sees this and she removes her headband, with Hanabi's who's about 3 years younger then Hinata as she doesn't understand of what is going on.

Their left as Tsunade just stand there and doesn't say anything at all as she just thinking, ' _just keeps getting worse but at last there is a bright side at this'_ as she looks toward the dead body of the snake Sannin.

Couple hours later

Hanabi who's next to Hinata as she looking the people in Viking gear as she says "j-just what is going on Hinata-neesan? Why are we going with them? And where are we heading?"

"We are going to meet the emperor to see if we can live in the empire and I could finally see Naruto" says Hinata as Hanabi is thinking ' _but why am I coming along!?'_

With Naruto, a few days later

Just as Naruto and his men getting ready to go to Kumo and take over the Lighting Country, one of the guards come up to him and reports to him, "sire! There's a woman wishes to speak with you!" says the guard as Naruto looks at him as he says "make sure everything is ready by the end of the week and inform the Warborn where we are!, now then take me to her" says Naruto.

The guard nods and takes Naruto with fleur and her mother to see the woman and Samui and satsuki was already there.

Which they looking at one one Kurenai Yuhi as their knowing why is she here for, "so tell us, why are you here? And how did you found us anyway?" says Satsuki, Kurenai brings out the book of the bloodline of the royal family and says "This book can tell and show where someone with the royal bloodline of the Emempor long ago! and the book is what brought me here I have to speak with the emperor." as she looks very tired and worn out.

Samui and Satsuki then asked, "does anyone else know about this book of yours?" as their thinking that some book.

"No the yuhi clan were sworn guardians, we kept it safe from enemies who would want to use this book to kill the royal line for good." said Kurenai as Samui says "I see, but is there more members of the Yuhi clan?" as Kurenai shakes her head no, "no I'm the last living Yuhi, all of my family died years ago when Kyuubi attacked Konoha, but it doesn't matter, now I'm here to fulfill the oath that my ancestor made years ago" says Kurenai as she looks ready to pass out which she will do in any minute.

Naruto who is within a steps and sees Kurenai with in sight, "SOMEONE GET THIS WOMEN SOMETHING SOFT NOW!" yelled Naruto as guards show up to Kurenai as they take her to a room to sleep in. But the book drops from her hands as she passes out and Naruto goes to it and picks it up.

As he looks at it, "what this?" says Naruto as he opens it, and he is looking at himself but the date is showing that this is an old warrior he went to turn the page but gets a papercut but no blood get on it as Naruto says "for an old looking book, it's paper can still cut" as he goes inside as he goes though it to found out what this book holds.

Meanwhile with the other half the Warborn

Land of Water

"Where are the others?" Asked Runa a woman with helmet that design of a bird and as she wearing a leather armor as she has her weapons of a shield and spear as she ready for anything (look her up in for honor), as other one says "You know the emperor gave them a good job to do in rice country then meet us here." says the youngest of the group as he has his hands on the back of his head as his named Je.

Before long, the other group finally arrived with "WE ARRIVED!." Said a berserker while raising his twin axes in the air as the other that were waiting for them, come up them, as Je walks up but then he notice that there two more, a woman who seems to be the same age as Siegfried adopted father as she has long ink blue hair and white eyes, and then.

Je's heart started to beat fast as hell as he looks upon a young version of the woman but for some reason, he sees hearts around her as well other things, ' _w-who i-is this angel i-in front of me! A-and why am I feeling like this!'_ says Je in his thoughts.

' _O-oh g-gods who is that man?'_ says Hanabi in her thoughts as she notice Je, as the whole group start talking as well asking about the two with them.

With Kurenai

Kurenai wakes up in a soft bed and notice that her clothes are gone as well her bra and underwear and before she could say anything, she hears, "oh! Your woke! And don't worry about your clothing as well your bra and panties, we throwing them away because their too worn out and get you much better ones" says a Maid

Kurenai looks at the maid and says "Thank you I had a long journey. And also, can I speak with the Emempor?" asks Kurenai as the two maids says "well not at the moment miss, he's um a bit busy at the moment" as Kurenai asked about that "with what?"

Master bedroom

Lemon starts

Naruto has fleur with her back to his chest he is groping her breasts with a clone doing the same to Natasha, Dinah and Apolline as all of them moaning loudly.

Naruto says "tell me, Fleur, do you have anyone you like back home?" as he grabbing her breasts more as Fleur moans louder as she blushing badly as she says "N-no! I d-don't!" whom losing her mind badly, and what's more Naruto's cock is against her pussy and she feels how hard and big it is.

Dinah with her double H breasts, she giving one of Naruto's clones a titfuck as she licking the tip of his cock as he says "It looks like that you are enjoying this Dinah-chan." as Dinah stops licking his cock as she looks at him, "yes, I do so much~" says as she resumes licking his cock.

As other pair with Natasha on her fours as the second clones is rubbing her ass hole with his cock since she has a huge ass with massive G breasts as he says "It seems the black widow is a goddess without the skin tight suit" as Natasha says "c-cause y-you h-had m-melt m-my c-cold heart~" while being very nervous about this.

As for Apolline is on lap of the third clone's lap with her Gigantic I breasts as their breasts are covering his face with his arms wrap around his sides with his cock about to enter her ass, "tell me, how badly do you want it? Apolline-chan?" says the clone, "Please fuck me ruin me for other men. Give me another child!" says Apolline as she feels his cock against her pussy.

Then Naruto the real one, has Fleur on top of him as she doing all the work by riding his cock like there tomorrow with her yelling her heart out "FUCK ME PLEASE CLAIM ME AS YOUR WOMEN PLEASE FUCK ME!" as she riding him more and more as it clearly sees that she's lost herself to Lust.

Dinah is screaming the loudest as she can as she being carried by the clone as he holds her by her legs as he thrusting into her pussy rough and hard, like he's giving it to her rough, "YOUR SO HUGE!Y YOU COCK IS GOING TO BREAK ME I-IF YOU K-KEEP IT LIKE THIS!"

"This is the only cock in the world for you now Dinah-chan" as he thrusting into Dinah's pussy like a madman.

Natasha who's screaming while lightly biting her finger as she feels the clone's cock slamming into her ass like a jackhammer with her yelling out "SO ROUGH AND HARD! I-IT'S GOING TO BREAK M-MY ASS I-IN HALF!"

The next thing Natasha knows is the clone smacks her ass "SMACK!" "OH this ass is tight and I have plans for you." as Natasha screams even louder than before as she going crazy with lust that hearts forms in her eyes.

As for Apolline? The Clone is fucking her in the Missionary position with her breasts bouncing like crazy as she being thrusted by the third clone with her yelling out "YOUR COCK IS BIGGER THAN ANY MAN ALIVE! I-IF YOU K-KEEP F-FUCKING ME L-LIKE THAT I-I WILL LOSE MY SANITY!"

Time skip 12 hours

Naruto is walking out of the room and all four of them have their stomachs swollen to look like they were 12 months pregnant with triplets. Naruto had his assassin gear on like when Kurenai and the team came to the empire but his hood is off with the book that she brought with her.

"If I remember right, this book holds many more secrets but there secrets can only be unlock by the blood of Yuhi clan, but I feel that's not it" says Naruto as he walking down the hall, what Naruto does not know that the blood of the royal line is needed to unlock the much deeper secrets.

Naruto is in deep thoughts, he arrived at the kitchen but gets out of his thoughts cause he notice that Kurenai is sitting with his pregnant wives, and he leaves them be and he would have, but Diana Bumps into him, "oh good morning beloved~" says Diana.

Like that Everyone saw the emperor and said good morning and then Naruto turned and told Kurenai he wishes to speak to her alone after breakfast.

A bit later

Naruto and Kurenai are by themselves as Naruto says "tell me Kurenai, why are you here? And should I expecting a massive group of Konoha ninjas or a small team to try to stop or kill me?" says as he lookings toward her with Kurenai who wearing a simple dress at the moment as she on her knees as she says to him "no, I had left behind Konoha as it's ninja to fulfil my family's legacy to serve and protect the last remaining living member of the lost royal family for the emperor from long ago" says Kurenai.

As Naruto with his hood to cover all but his mouth with him looking toward her and says "I already know, since I had read this book and what it holds but there still more yet to be read, but tell me, who is the last living member of this lost royal family?" says Naruto.

"The heir to the lost royal family is Naruto Uzumaki but I don't know where he is but I have to find him and the book can find the ones with the blood of that family. It lead me here, I had risked of what I had, My future, my life, my home, everything, I left them all behind, just to be what my family done doing, Protect the Lost Royal Family, Please tell me, where is Naruto!" says Kurenai.

As Naruto looks into her eyes, and sees what she did to be here was true, Kurenai has the eyes that abandoned everything she had in Konoha to follow in her family's footsteps.

"I see, very well then, if you want to know where Naruto is, he's right here" says Naruto as he takes off his hood to show his face to her, and sitting there Kurenai's eyes widen Is Naruto Uzumaki the Emperor of the dragon empire.

"N-naruto! Y-your t-the Emperor of the Dragon empire!" says Kurenai, and Naruto says "that's right, and also I will test your loyal that you you have claim, just because you were nice to me when I was child, but I don't place trust in words, no, I place trust through actions" as he looking towards her.

"What is my test?" says Kurenai, as Naruto says "you will know when we arrive at Kumo Kurenai" as he gets up as walks past her but stops and says "until then, do what you will need to make yourself stronger, also when you were in that prison cell with the warm bed and food I was paying back a debt I owed you, but that is paid for" as he leaves the room as he gets things ready for the invasion for Kumo.

Outside of the walls of Nadeshiko village

The vikings arrive but with two unforseen guests with Hinata and Hanabi, looking around as they see people getting things ready for the next battle, but where? That is the question that is going around within their heads with Hanabi asking, "Neechan, why are we here?" with the questions.

"The emperor is here I think?" said hinata, "oh he's here alright, after all he isn't the guy to let his soldiers to fight alone" says a nearby soldier with a bag full of food, "that's right, he's always been like that before he become the Emperor" says other.

Soon enough, everyone start talking about the Emperor, then, "alright why are you guys talking about me?" asks the Emperor of the Dragon Empire as he walking toward them with his hood on, but then he notice, "Siegfried, why is there two Hyuugas here?" asks the Emperor, siegfried bows and says "A father's request to protect his children from the elders of his clan."

The Emperor 'hmms' while rubbing his chin but then he sees, Hinata coming up to him as she looking toward him with look of determination and courage, as she says "E-Emperor sir!, I need to know! Do you know where Naruto-kun is! Please tell me!" who's begging him in hopping if he knows where the boy that she both admired and loved since forever.

The Emperor looks toward her, "why do you seek him? Do you wish to harm him?" asks the Emperor.

"No never I would never do that I love him!" says Hinata as the Emperor is thinking ' _she loves me?'_ as he hides his shock as he asks "you love him? I see, but I'm fear that he's mar-" gets cuts off.

"I already know yet I still come here!" says Hinata

"You are persistent but unfortunately he is not he is not here." says the Emperor as Hinata says "then I will wait until I could meet him and I will do anything you ask of me!", that's where the Emperor rises a bow at that even though it can't be seen, "anything? That I ask of you?, mmmm will you kill for the man you love?" says The Emperor as he testing her.

"I would murder anyone for him! Doesn't matter who it is!" says Hinata as the Emperor says "how do you feel about kumo ninjas?"

"I don't like them much" says Hinata, as The Emperor, "alright then, within a week, we will be heading to Kumo of the Land of Lighting, and I been getting letters from the Raikage of wanting to talk with me, He doesn't want any bloodshed, but we will how it will end, and I want you to be my guard while I talking with the Raikage, you and another, do this, after the walking or fighting is over, I will tell you where the one you love is" says the Emperor.

Hinata nods as she then bows, "i will do as you ask, but I could I use this time to train?" says Hinata, as the Emperor answers "yes, you could, and I want you change your clothes to more suited, because there clothes you are wearing, their are a shell of the past and you must and will leave it behind", hinata looks down at the clothes and nods.

And so she walks away from him as one of the soldiers tell her where to new clothes for her wear and where to change into there's.

A week later, Land of Lighting, Kumo Village

The Emperor who's walking down the street of Kumo as he sees clouds, mountains, and the buildings, and the people who are moving out of their homes, in case of talking for peace failed, and the Emperor isn't alone, he has two with them, two woman in fact, their wearing white masks, with one wearing a black skin tight outfit that seems made for flexible fighters as holding back her breasts, and other who wearing a cape that's her hole body, both has ponytails with one lnk blue hair and other black, as two are following him.

The emperor approaches the Raikage's because the tower is inside the mountain, "here we are, now then let's see what he wants to talk about huh Miss Hyuuga, Miss Yuhi" as both say "yes Sire" as their walk in.

Raikage's office

Raikage A, who's on sit as he wearing for the Emperor to arrived, as he says to Mabui "I'm worried Mabui, that bastard could order his men to start attacking" as Mabui says in order to sooth his nerves, "Then we must make sure negotiation go perfectly and that means not losing your temper" with Raikage face palming on that.

"I will try my best" says Raikage, then their hear the knocking, with Karui walks in "lord Raikage, the Emperor along with two of his guards are here" says Karui as and Raikage says "thank you Karui, send them in" says Raikage who's starting to sweat now, because this very moment, it could go wrong or preferably well, but he has to be very careful.

Then finally the Emperor, the Leader of the Dragon Empire who was is a fighter, and leading an army in order to bring peace, as well as freeing it from evil overlords, as he sees the man walking up and sits down with two female standing at his sides as he fist rest against his face and cross his legs.

And he says, "now then, lets the Negotiation and the future of your village begin, tell me, Raikage A, the current fastest man alive, what do you want talk about?" as he looks toward him as he notice that A is sweating in nervous as well thinking about his words carefully.

"I am hoping That we can forge an alliance so tht kumo can remain like kiri and not end up like iwa. Now I know you are a very hard man to please But I am willing to go the distance to gain an ally and not an enemy that my village and I may not be able to stop. I love this village, it is my home." says Raikage A as he still sweating.

The Emperor says "I see, its make me feel so glad that there few that could swallow their pride for safety of others, alright Raikage, if let's say I agree to this, what do you want in return? And I must warn you, say anything that would very much anger me, you will become my number one in my list that I would gladly destroy with my bare hands" says the Emperor.

As Raikage's says while thinking them carefully, "w-well, I-I ask not to destroy my village or harm anyone, and, of course share your resources with us since we will allies after all, and also" he really thinks about it, he truly did, as he says "c-could you tell me the statues of woman named Samui?", upon saying that, The Emperor looks toward as the two masked woman thought ' _she's one of Emperor's wives?"_

"If you don't mind me asking, Raikage A, why are you asking about Samui? And for what reason?" says The Emperor who talking calm like but there's a rage slowly rising up, as everyone could feel it as well seeing his placing his hands together tightly, "Well she was one of my shinobi before she went rogue, and the reason she went rouge is because of some brat she come across years ago, I wan-"

BOOOMM!

CRUSH!

WE UNDER ATTACK!

IT'S THE AKATSUKI! 

"Emperor do you think you can help us with these fuckers?" Asked A as he looking toward him.

"We have not agreed on anything yet." Said the emperor

"FINE IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO HELP THEN LEAVE THE VILLAGE!" The raikage shouted then went out to fight the enemies as one of the masked say "may I clear the way Sire?" as she awaits for his answer, "no, I have a better idea, I want you to head out and fight but not yet tell the warborn to ready for battle and the same for you Miss Yuhi" says the Emperor as he both of them nods and heads out.

The Emperor gets up as he starts popping his joints as he says "now then, let's see which members of the Akatsuki are here" and walks out of the room then the building.

The battlefield

A is fight Kisame while Yugito and Kaui are fighting Itachi, Bee is fighting the zombie duo, as A says while making sure not to get hit by Kisame's sword, "why are you bastards here!"

As Kisame who is man with blue skin and blue hair as he looks like bit of a fish of some kind, "simple really, we here get the two and eight tails jinchuurikis, that's all, so why not you just hand them over and we will be on our way" says Kisame.

The Raikage A gets very angry, "how about I end your lifes! There's no way I'm handing over Bee and Yugito to you freaks! Not while I'm live and breath!" as lighting chakra forms on his body like a armor, as Kisame says "oh thank goodness, cause I much prefer the hard way, because it's muc mo-"

Kisame couldn't finished as he gets a drop kick by the masked woman with the ink blue hair which she spins in mid air then runs as she taking down ninjas that are rogues by disabling them by hitting them on certain points on their bodies and what's more there's roges are hired by the Akatsuki as she heading toward outside of Kumo.

They hear the clanging of metal and they turn and they see the emperor in very intimidating armor with a very dangerous sword. When he reaches the raikage he holds out a hand. The Raikage is very lost but still grabs the offered hand in the warriors handshake and the emperor pulls him up. "Early with what I said I wanted to see what kind of leader you are and I promise after this I will answer your questions." Said the emperor and the Raikage nods.

A war cry is heard and the warborn have just entered the battle.

As A doesn't understand as he says, "I don't understand, why are you helping us?" as the Emperor says "oh simple really, You had done something that I want see in an ally, never sell out your friends or allies, and clearly you care about them, even though You don't show it, so as of today, we are allies and friends! since you are now apart of the Empire! We will help out!" as he seals his armor away as he says "and for that, You deserve see me at my best" as he walks toward Kisame who doesn't get of what is going on.

"So your sending some guy in some Pjs to fight me? Oh I'm so scar-" he once again couldn't finished as he feels something huge with huge teeth as it piece into his skin as he looks and see a mouth of a dragon is biting onto him, as he hears "well it seems you should blame your looks this time around, after all you happen to look like her favorite food, which happen to be sharks and you look like a shark have fun being dragon food." said the emperor who picked up samehada from Kisame's hand while the other two dragons are in the sky.

With Kisame punking out blood, "d-damn, so this is how I die? Being some snack for a overgrown lizard?" says Kisame as he laughs a little as Pyro starts eating him whole as The Emperor says "no! Bad Pyro! How many times do I eat you? Always chew your food!" Pyro looks at her father then lets out a small roar like a whine and the Raikage is just shock as he hears the Emperor say "don't start with me young lady!".

Bahamut is dealing with Itachi and Sapphire is dealing with the zombie duo the two mask woman as they can't land a hit of them as the masked with the ink blue hair is quickly at lightning speed, hits both of their points as the one called Hidan with his three bladed scythe which drops it as he couldn't move at all and other one, a man with green eyes and a mask covering only his whole head but his eyes as he holds his chest is like his heart is in pain but he says "w-what did she do? I feel all of my hearts stop beating" as Hidan "WELL FUCKING LUCKY YOU! I CAN'T MOVE FOR SHIT! WHATEVER THAT BITCH TO ME IS DEAD! I WILL OFFER HER TO JASHIN!" yells as he pissed off.

Only to get blasted by dragon fire and both of the were burned alive, "FUCKING SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURT!" yelled Hidan as the black hair masked appeared in front of him as she place a tag on his mouth, "you curse too much" says as she actives it which placing him in a genjutsu.

While this is going on, a woman who is part of the Akatsuki since she's wearing the coat after all, and what now, she's staring toward Sapphire who had spotted her and she is wondering as she thinking ' _why is this thing looking at me?'_

Sapphire went at her and grabbed her before she could react or escape, as Sapphire takes him away as he thinking ' _i-is it going to eat me! D-damn it! I have to get free_ ', as Itachi who last remaining that was sent to get the jinchuurikis, "this isn't good at all, I have to get away and inform Pain about thi-" he feels a massive sword on his shoulder with it's blade at his neck.

As he hears, "wait a Minute, I know you, yes I remember now, your Itachi Uchiha, the guy who tries take me away when I was with that Old perv years ago along with the fish man which he's in Pryo's stomach" a voice behind him, Itachi turns his head lightly as he says "w-who are you? And what are you talking about?" as he looking toward The Emperor as he very sure that he never met him before.

"Oh Don't you recognize me? Maybe this will refresh your memory" says the Emperor as he lightly remove his hood lightly to show his whiskers marks on his cheek from the shadow of his helmet as Itachi says as he knows who he is "Naruto, you're the emperor?"

"Yes and your brother tried to make me to get him to become my heir to the throne, but as you would guess that failed" says Naruto as Itachi as his eyes turn red as he says "you know, since I know who you are, I will inform my leader about you and make our way toward your empire and take you" says Itachi as he about to use the power of his family bloodline, but then "and how are you going to tell you? Since after all, Dead Man tells no tale" says Naruto who right away cuts off Itachi's head before he could do anything to save himself.

Naruto covers his face back up and picks up the head of Itachi then removes the eyes. He has plans for this head after all, but first, what should he do with the eyes? But however he lost track of thoughts as Sapphire lands in front of as she places the woman with the blue hair in front of him as Naruto says.

"Who is this Sapphire?" says Naruto as he looks toward her as the woman had passed out since she was high in the air after all, Naruto then shrugs and has some water splashed on her to wake her up but after he ties her up as the blue hair woman wakes up and sees of what is going on.

And quickly realizes that she been captured as she says "damn it, I'm in the enemy hands" says the woman as the Emperor says "now then, why don't you tell me your name beautiful?"

"None of your business." she said as The emperor has the warborn take her away as the mask women are making way for the Raikage as he stands in front of the Emperor, "so that is over with, Now will you answer my questions Emperor?" says Raikage A, The emperor nods and says "You know Samui as samui but I know her as Empress Samui, and my wife."

As Raikage is shocked as he now know he is but won't say anything about this "i see, very well, as for my other question, just who are there two are with you?, the one with the coat seems to be a user of Genjutsu and other one fights like a Hyuuga but her movements are way more faster" says A, as The Emperor says.

"Oh that's an easy answer, there are Hinata Hyuuga and Kurenai Yuhi" Then the emperor removes his hood to show that he is Naruto but with his scar over his left eye. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki the shinobi who was put to death for doing my job." says Naruto as one of them takes off her mask as she says "N-Naruto-kun?!" says Hinata.

With Naruto saying "I will explain later, but for now, why don't you two head back, I will hand the rest here" as keep talking with as Hinata and Kurenai heads back.

A few hours later at Konoha

Sasuke is in the hospital with a new arm attached but it can't do much since it's wooden, as Tsunade says "I swear, he's gonna get us all killed if he doesn't learn to shut up" says as she outside of sasuke's hospital room, as she rubbing her head as she has a headache then, a Anbu appeared before Tsunade as he holding a box that just arrived, "Lady Hokage, this package today" says the Anbu.

Tsunade saw it was not for her but sasuke. She then takes it into Sasuke's room and drops onto him which by doing this, wakes him up, as Tsunade says "this came for you, whatever it, open it" as she leaves the room with Sasuke getting up and looks at the box, as he doesn't know what it is.

So he starts opening it, and what he founds, he will soon be Enrage as he yells out, which it could be heard by everyone within ranch, as within the box, he founds the head of the killer of his clan, his older Brother, Itachi Uchiha as his eyes are gone as there something on Itachi's forehead, "I took away the thing you wanted in life, I Took away your vengeance, Sasuke Uchiha" as the end of it is, 'Signed Naruto Uzumaki'

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Shouted Sasuke as he curses Naruto.

—

 **D: well naruto take Sasuke's kill, any thoughts on that Blaze? *we outside of Sasuke's hospital room as we see Sasuke throwing a fit***

 **P:*Dealt sees me laughing***

 **D:alright then, *i freeze time* now then, what a chapter! And Naruto has Kumo join the Empire! And it seems Hinata and Kurenai went rogue and join Naruto, so what's going to happen next? Blaze?**

 **P:NOT TELLING FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And remember Favor, review and trash the flames they are not welcome.**

 **D:yup and you seem in a good mood, is it because Naruto take away sasuke's kill? Don't get me wrong, I like Itachi but he has to die.**

 **P:I LIKE IT WHEN NARUTO ONE UPS SASU-GAY**

 **D:I see anyway should we get going? Since we going to the Ninja Digital World next!**

 ***Gateway opens and Blaze drags you through It closes then vanishes.***

—


	7. Chapter 7

—

 ***Dealt is putting together a port and dock for The Fallen as the ship is coming out of the gateway***

 **D:*hammering the dock while not noticing the Fallen arriving***

 ***Blaze Smiles evilly and blew a horn and it was LOUD***

 **D:*just melts into the shadow*AHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! *just my head* oh wait, nevermind! Anyway welcome.**

 **P:Two reasons One to get your attention and the other was for the hell of it.**

 **D:okay, again welcome to the new port that I made since i'm planning to do a interviewing for a new Beta Readers here which you readers will have read to the end by the way.**

 **P: Ok you have the list of interviews?**

 **D:no, i will be sending invites, anyway enjoy the pizza blaze?**

 **P:*You see me eating a slice* Is the Dock almost ready?**

 **D:*points at a high tech dock as it ready to be use***

 **P:Then LETS DOCK! *The crew cheers***

 **D:enjoy it, oh and also i made gates which will powered by you or me as this is our base home now.**

 **P:Good to know but I am working on fixing my gates and they are almost ready. Do the disclaimer.**

 ***blaze that dealt is on the other side as he finishing up building the boardwalk and will build a house next***

 **D:got my hands full! *hammering***

 ***The crew has started to build the base***

 **P: We own nothing.**

—

 **Rise of the Dragon Empire: Naruto the Conqueror**

 **chapter 7**

Konoha

The Hokage Office

Tsunade is tapping her finger on her desk as she still hasn't heard anything from Jiraiya, but she will put that aside as she looks upon the door as it opening up.

Hana and her three canine partners came in with Shikamaru and Anko as their line up as Tsunade says "thank you all for coming, now the Reason I call you three" she hears three barking "I mean the six of you here for a very dangerous mission as it beyond A rank, even S" said Tsunade as she has a very serious face on her.

"A double SS mission what is it?" Asked Anko who was very nervous, "to find the Emperor of the Dragon Empire and get some Allies for us" as Tsunade said that, she sweating greatly.

"You mean go to the man who is at war because of the ELDERS! And talk to him?! Forgive me for saying this but, ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND! The man, doesn't want anything to do with us! I don't think a war harden man would listen to those who had try demanded things from him! Even it's not our fault!" says Anko.

"I know but I want to Negotiate with him so he leaves Konoha alone and we give him the elders who have started this war." Said Tsunade, as Shikamaru says, "What if that doesn't work Lady Tsunade? I mean, this guy, he had destroyed a whole village in just a hour, and not only that he just took control the Land of Lighting as well killed the Daimyo" as he is sweating in fear.

Tsunade sighs heavily as she says this "if we do talk and Negotiate with the Ememper, and doesn't want the Elders, then I will offer myself to him"

"LADY TSUNADE BAD IDEA DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE HAS DONE ONCE HE CAPTURES HIS ENEMIES BASE?!" Shouted Hana as each of them are thinking that she had gone mad, "what else can I do?! Huh?! Ask someone to take my place?! No, as the Hokage I have to protect it at all cost! Even my own life" Tsunade yelled.

"YES HAVE SOMEONE ELSE DO IT HE WILL NEVER NEGOTIATE WITH AN ENEMY LEADER HE IS A BATTLE HARDENED VETERAN" Shouted Hana.

As an argument erupts, someone is listening on this from outside of the building, which is a woman and not just any woman, it's Kurenai as she using a whole new level of Genjutsu that no one is noticing her or her chakra or her presence, and what's more her hand is on window with another jutsu she has learn from the Empire that allows her to hear everything, as she thinking ' _I must report this to Naruto-sama'_ as she removes her hand from the window and drops down then jumps onto the wall that has her jumps high in the air and lands on a building.

Kurenai Disappears into thin air that makes it seem like she was never there and is following her mission to her EMPEROR. As she thinks ' _Long live the EMPIRE_ '

With Naruto

Naruto is traveling from lighting country with Mabui, Yugito, Karui and Omoi. With Hinata as his guard and the viking warriors.

"So where are we going If I am allowed to ask?" Asked Yugito, Naruto says "we going to our empire's Home base for now." as he keep walking, they hear roars and the guests look up and see three dragons flying high and they are shocked but Naruto looks up and smiles.

As Naruto sees the three woman standing in front of the dragons as he calls them out "Well we are here" says Naruto as they arrived at The Nadeshiko village, and the three women Are Selvaria, Erza and Mirajane. But he does not know that some of his other women are here as well.

They greet Naruto as the viking army heads to their camp Naruto's sons greet him as they head to the palace. The doors are opened as a few woman who are seen to be pregnant for awhile now, amount them is Samui and Tatsuki as they are six months pregnant along with the other pregnant women and their are other women as well besides Seras and Miya.

As Mabui sees Samui who is taking it easy along with Tatsuki and some other pregnant women. And Karui runs past everyone as she heading toward Samui.

But the Knights stop her by getting in front of her with their swords and pole axs out, "let me through! I have to talk to her!" says Karui

"STAND DOWN NOW!" ordered Naruto as he came up beside Karui and said to her as the knights are putting their weapons away "Next time you might not want to run toward the EMPRESS they thought you were a threat to my wives." Said Naruto to Karui who has her eyes set on Samui, as Samui notice Karui and comes up to her.

Samui says "Hello Karui, it's been a long time, you have gotten bigger since I last saw you" with a smile "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE KUMO, YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY DO WE NOT MATTER TO YOU SAMUI?!" Shouted Karui as everyone look at Karui as she is crying, "since you left, everyone called you so many terrible names! And not just you! Me and Omoi because you were our team leader! Yet here we are! You just saying hello to me like nothing has happened!"

"I know you are angry at me but you remember my dream and it was not to just be a great Kunichi but to see the world outside of the nations and with Naruto it gave me a chance to do that and learn new things and maybe teach my old team what I have learned Because my husband and I talked cause I want you and Omoi as my personal guards." Said Samui with a smile and Omoi and Karui were floored because Samui their old team leader wanted them as her Personal GUARDS.

"I agree with Samui-chan she has a right to choose who her Personal guards are." Said Naruto as the people took Konan to the holding cells with chakra sealing cuffs on her.

Then Kurenai appears besides Naruto as she says as she knees at him, "Sire, I have news for you of what is going on in Konoha" Naruto tells her to report which Kurenai rise up and whispers her words into his ears.

Naruto nods then tells her to tell the guards to be ready to capture them. Kurenai nods and goes and does that. He turns and sees two more of his pregnant girls who are six months like Samui, Grayfia, and Tatsuki walking next to Viola, as Shyarly is floating next to her as they have guards helping out with bags as their heading back to the Empire.

Viola says while rubbing her stomach "thank you for helping out us dears, I know we packed a lot but one must be always prepared" as the guards nods as they place them on the ground.

As Samui says, "you two don't have to answer me right away, just think about it Karui, Omni" as the dragons lands near them as the guards load the bags on the dragon's back. Naruto with a sweatdrop as he see the amount of the bags which it's way too much for the ships to carry, as the Ship appearing as it touching down the ground.

"You girls could stay a few more days" says Naruto as Tatsuki stands up and says "we could but the person we left in change isn't much of a leading type, and besides, we are pregnant, this isn't a place for us", Naruto asks "who did you leave in change?" as Samui says "we left Buggy in charge."

"YOU LEFT A CLOWN IN CHARGE SOMEONE GET ME THE DEN DEN MUSHI NOW!" Shouted Naruto as he looks like he is panicking right now there is a GOOD REASON WHY HE NEVER LEFT BUGGY IN CHARGE OF ANYTHING, Tatsuki says "he can't be that bad Naruto."

"Last time I left him in charge of a camp people were ready to lynch him and I saw why they were ready to do that he is a very bad leader I rather you left Shanks in charge he knows what he is doing. Shanks at least knows not to have everyone dress as clowns and other stupid shit." Explained Naruto and showed them the pictures of why you NEVER EVER LEAVE BUGGY IN CHARGE OF ANYTHING.

As Samui and Tatsuki lowers their heads in shame but Naruto puts his hands on their shoulders and says "You made a mistake and I hope that this will be a lesson Hell I am still learn. We never really stop learning. Though your punishment is for all of you to spend time here with me so we can catch up." Said Naruto as he smiles but then, "sire! Den Den Mushi didn't answer but I think a lion did?" said a solder

Naruto takes it and calls someone else and they answer "Mushi Mushi?" "Ah Shanks just the man I wan-" he cuts in "sorry who this but I'm on my ship with my drinks and I don't want to be bothered" says Shanks

"This is Naruto, Shanks and I need you to head back to the empire and take control." Said Naruto

"Why?" Asked Shanks

"Oh Lets see my wives made the mistake of leaving BUGGY IN CHARGE!" says Naruto as Shanks answers "that's why I'm on my ship, to get away from the Chaos" as Naruto hears him drinking something.

"Shanks trust me I want to spend some time with them and they will return soon hell I trust you more then buggy you do this for me and I will send you Sake from each of the elemental countries and trus-"

"What was that Naruto? Can you tell me again, I had to see what I think is a person getting fired out of a cannon" says Shanks as he looking at the whole mess.

"You take control from Buggy, you and your crew get Sake from every elemental country and trust me there is a lot of good Sake even from the Wave country." Said Naruto as he grins.

"As much I would like to Naruto my old friend, but my crew kinda got locked up" says Shanks

"Where?" Naruto's eye starts to twitch, "I believe when your lovely wives left" says Shanks as he looking at the empty sake.

"OH BUGGY IS SO GOING TO DIE! Ok there's one person I know who can help you and that is Alucard tell him he can torture buggy for what he is doing and the guards will help as well tell them that this order comes RIGHT FROM ME!" Said Naruto who is ready to kill Buggy.

"Now that I think about it, I'm surprised that Vampire hasn't wake up from all this noise, I guess I go wake him up then, but I think you should just send the ladies back already Naruto, I know you miss spending time with them but you won't have a empire return to if you don't send them back right now" Said shanks

Naruto is so angry He vanishes and appears right in front of the cell with shanks crew. "Hello boys it is your lucky day." Said Naruto as he unlocks the door and the crew come out.

"Beckman gather the guards and troops walking the street that are keeping people safe and lucky ro Get Shanks NOW. I have a Vampire to wake up." Ordered Naruto, as he heads over to Alucard's room, when he gets there, he sees why Alucard hasn't woken up, cause the whole room got sound proof, meaning no sound can not be heard at all.

Naruto kicks the door down and that wakes up Alucard, As the Emperor see Alucard resting in his coffin, "Alucard you vampiric lazy ass wake up!" ordered Naruto, upon hearing that, Alucard opens his eyes as he rises up see sees Naruto, "oh my Emperor, have you returned from your war with the Elemental countries?" as he is smiling.

"NO I AM HERE TO STOP BUGGY FROM DESTROYING THE EMPIRE SO GET YOU LAZY ASS UP NOW!" ordered Naruto who was furious as all unholy hell.

"Mmm if that's true, shouldn't there be noises? cause that alone would have woken me up, but no matter" as he melts into the shadows as eyes appears, and the eyes moves away from there as Naruto vanishes from there, as he knows that their got this on their own.

Back at Nadeshiko village

As Shikamaru and team makes their move toward the campsite after getting a tip about the Dragon Empire army had set up here.

Shikamaru poke his head out as he sees a few guards on patrol as he whispers to his team of this ,"there's a few guards on patrol, we have to play this smart" while hasn't take his sight from them, as Anko rise up, "oh that's easy, just let my snakes do their thing and their will be ou- wait isn't that the Kazekage's sister?"

Temari is walking by with a few knights and the knights have longswords **(Wardens from For Honor)** and Temari has a new battle fan as it is resting on her back as well a new outfit that's for battle.

Shikamaru thinks ' _Temari! What is she doing here? First at the Palace of the Emperor, now here? Just what is going on? Is this why she hasn't sent any letters?, no matter this might be a great way for us to talk with the Emperor with Temari's help, We have to talk to her first',_ as Hana is listening to her three partners, "you three sure?" she sees all three nod, as she thinking ' _this can't be right, Kurenai is here? Along with a couple of Hyuuga? As well as a simple Uchiha? But that can't be, there's no way Itachi is here, and that Sasuke brat is at Konoha, just what is going on'_ say Hana in her thoughts as she and Anko notice that Shikamaru come out of hiding and makes his way to Temari.

While at high of the Nadeshiko's walls, Hinata is watching them with her byakugan, she had informed the guards as well as the three dragons but she also told them to wait and see, as she wants to know how this will play out, she almost feels sorry for Shikamaru as she knows that Temari is Naruto's now but Shikamaru doesn't know that yet.

Shikamaru is able to get Temari's attention, with Shikamaru in the shadow of tent as Temari turns to her side and sees him, "Temari, over here" as he whispers to her as Temari is thinking ' _perfect, the plan is working but he still thinks he holds my heart sorry dude my beloved Naruto-kun has my heart and I don't want it back. But I will play along_ ' as she tells the troops that she wish to be alone for a bit.

Once their heard that, they say "yes ma'am!" and walk further ahead of her as she says "you can come out now Shikamaru" as she waits for him, Shikamaru comes out of his hiding place and comes up to Temari. "Temari, I- we need your help" Asked Shikamaru as he come up to her.

"What do you need?" Asked Temari as she knows very well of what it is, "can you set up a meeting with the Emperor?" says Shikamaru, with Temari saying "may I ask why?" as she knows why, but she just want to make sure it's not an assassination attempt, "we just want to talk, peacefully" says Shikamaru and Temari giggles a bit which Confuses Shikamaru, "sorry, it's just that, the Emperor doesn't believe in 'peaceful talks' as from what he has told me, as back then, when the foes he had face always use their terms to backstab or ambush him so many times, that the Emperor decides to forget the peaceful way, he learn that he has to be bruel and mercies in order to win a war" Temari explains about the Emperor.

"He really lost faith in diplomacy?" says Shikamaru as he can understand why then says "but what about the whole thing with the Wave and kumo?"

"For the first one He knows the Wave Daimyo Tazuna, so it was very easy, as for Kumo, it was Empress Samui who convinced him to Talk with the Raikage even though the Emperor was very stubborn about it, but I don't know if he's willing to listen to me about talking you and whoever you have with you" says Temari and Shikamaru notice of how Temari talks about him, like she knows him very close, but how close is the question.

"Temari, just how exactly close are you with the Emperor?" says Shikamaru, "because things you say, that's something not an ally or friend would talk like?"

"Oh I am like a sister to him so Yeah I am pretty close." lies Temari but she is able to lie right in Shikamaru's face but Shikamaru knows better, "don't lie to me Temari, just tell me what is going o-" A longsword is put to his throat and two Kusarigamas wrap around his arms holding them away from his body.

And their move Shikamaru away from Temari as one of them say, "we have him Sire" as Shikamaru turns his head to see, A very menacing armored figure **"Well, Well what have we here Three people and canines from konoha here Oh whatever for. HAHAHAHAHAHA."** Taunts the Emperor **.** Shikamaru is shocked the armor the emperor is wearing is tall as six foot five inches with the metal looking shiny with the empires Symbol on its chest plate and jacket but meant to scare anyone who sees it. **(Think Sauron's armor but instead of a cape it is a dragon scale jacket. And the metal is first civilization metl from Assassin's creed.)**

As it brings fear into Shikamaru as he calms that he sees flames around him, as the Emperor says, **"now then take them all to the throne room we will conduct business there."** The knights, guards and the empire shinobi's nod and say "Yes Sire."

Then the Emperor turns his head lightly to Hinata with her mask on, " **good work for spotting them my Seeker"** says Naruto under the helmet, as Hinata says "thank you my Emperor" as she bows as Kurenai arrives to Naruto's side, "Sire, what will you do with them?"

" **Oh I have no plans on killing them but I would like to see them try to "Persuade" me to end the war and conquest of the nations.** **Along with giving** **Shikamaru Temari's last letter and watching as he sees that Naruto "Might" have been able to return."** Explained Naruto as he looks upon Temari as she says "as you wish my dear, but what are you going to do with them since your done with them?" as she looks at Naruto with a curious look on her as she has her finger lightly touching her face, **"That I don't know yet maybe break Anko and I believe her name is Hana? And I will making them spies for me."** Said Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

As Temari says "how about after the others return home?" as Naruto says as he takes off his helmet soon enough the prisoners are gone from sight as well no longer in hearing range, "fair enough, since there was a change of plans, since I need to gain info of the Akatsuki and where their at" as he goes over to his pregnant loved ones.

But Naruto stops as he looks upon the three canines, as the three looks at him as their growing at him, Naruto goes over as he says "I believe I know what to do with you three, I wonder how you feel about becoming one" as he plans to do that, A seal appears under them and they start to fuse together as Naruto sees them getting bigger than anything else as Naruto say "like this, you will be so much stronger as a Beast of War, but first, you need armor, Cerberus" as he sees the massive size of a Three head dog as he growing loudly as it ready to rip anything.

Then some troops take Cerberus to the blacksmith then Naruto and his women head to the throne room.

With Temari behind him, "it seems the Fusing Seal was a big success" say Temari, **"** yes, and I will have to make sure that Cerberus gets enough protection for the upcoming battles, as well other beasts that will come", as he sees the others, he comes up to them, as he explains that there have to head home as there's alot of chaos in the Empire thanks to Samui and Tatsuki leaving Buggy in charge.

Which their understand as Naruto also that Samui and Tatsuki will have to triple the guards as their punishment and he will come back home a month before the babies are born.

Like that, they leave and head back to the Empire, as Naruto says "Seras", as a woman with blonde hair and red eyes come out of the shadows and she kneels in front of Naruto.

"I need you to head to konoha and deal with a little bug who has been a very big thorn in my side." Said Naruto as Seras, "tell me this person's name and I will make sure their death's is painful as possible" says Seras.

"There is a man named Danzo in the Konoha and he has been sending his drones to kill me, Take him out and anyone who gets in your way." Orders Naruto as Seras smirks more sinister like as she says "once I'm finished, will you give me a reward for it?" as Naruto nods "of course my dear vampire, after all, not only your a very lustful vampire" as he come up to Seras and kisses her on the lips and it makes her toes curl and a hand on her ass.

As Seras blushing badly as she says once Naruto breaks off the kiss, "okay Naruto-kun~" as she vanishes from sight as Naruto put his helmet on as he tells his guards to bring in the prisoners

Meanwhile In Konoha

Meeting room

Tsunade is rubbing her head as she annoyed beyond belief, because well, The elders are demanding that they send kunoichis to seduce and kill the emperor but what they would not know is the Emperor would break them and he has made his move.

"I can't just send my Ninja to whatever fate that would lay when they face the Emperor" says Tsunade as she thinks that they will meet their end, But it seems the Stupid elders don't care all they care about is if they live or not.

"Tsunade we are ordering you to do it you don't have a choice." said Danzo

"DON'T HAVE A CHOICE?! DON'T HAVE A CHOICE?! YOU DARN DEMAND THINGS FROM ME THE HOKAGE YOU THREE ARE NOTHING BUT ADVISERS BUT ALSO THANKS TO YOU THREE WE ARE AT WAR! THE WORLD HAS CHANGED YOU THREE HAVE BECOME VERY STUCK IN YOUR WAYS WHEN YOUR WAYS ARE ENDING!" Shouted a very Angry Tsunade who is ready to bust their skulls in.

As Danzo says "you will do as we say unless you don't care of what happens to Shizune?" as the other elders are looking at him, as Tsunade stands there all silence like and Danzo thinks he has there but then. Tsunade's fist sends Danzo flying "Then maybe I should go through your financials as well! And don't you try that again, or else you will need more than that cane to walk Danzo" says Tsunade who's limits have been reached,

Danzo is holding the spot that he get punched at as he says "u-understood H-Hokage-sama" with venom in his tone, then Kakashi come in the room as he has some news, And everyone is shocked the villagers are packing their things, "what do you mean by that Kakashi! Just what is going on" Tsunade asking Kakashi these questions.

"Well It seems the villagers have given up hope that we could win this war. Plus there is a soldier from the empire saying they have three hours to leave or else." Kakashi answered, "wait a Soldier? Just one?" says Tsunade.

Kakashi nods, "that's right, and he's seems to be holding a piece of paper" says Kakashi, Tsunade leaves after saying this "this meeting is over, now LEAVE YOU OLD FOOLS!" as the 5th Hokage leaves the room.

With Kakashi following her as Danzo tighten his hold on his cane as he plans to do something about.

Back with the Nadeshiko village

Naruto with his helmet back on, as he sees Shikamaru, Anko and Hana dragged in by the guards as Hana is first to say, "WHERE ARE MY CANINE PARTNERS?!" Shouted Hana.

" **Oh they are fine, why don't you ask him yourself."** Said Naruto smirks under his helmet as he snaps his fingers as all three of them heard loud steps as each of them sees a massive dog, way bigger any normal sizes with armored collar and what's more as Hana sees that this dog, has three head as she tries to get to the Emperor with tears on her eyes but the guards won't let go as she yells "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!"

" **Oh a little test of mine no worries they have not been harmed. No, in fact I made them stronger allow me to introduce CERBERUS and you know the myths of cerberus Hades guard dog. He made sure that it was very hard to meet hades if you were alive."** said Naruto, as Cerberus lays down next to the Emperor with him petting it as Hana cries "you say that then why he isn't helping me!" says as she calls him out and the three head dog that was once her three canine partners.

" **Oh lets just say they may remember you but you were never partnered to Cerberus. Yes you were partnered to the three that made him but when Cerberus is out his loyalty is to me."** Explained Naruto as he also says " **and he can go back being into three, just like this"** as Naruto touches the seal and Cerberus went back into three, which Hana thinks that they free from his control, so she calls them out.

But to her shock they do nothing, not even a response, " **I'm sorry to say, but their mine now, But if the seal was removed then they are yours but you would need the creator of the seal to remove it."** Explained Naruto, " **and what's more, they know who is truly stronger, as well the alpha thanks to the blood of the wolf within them"** says the Emperor.

Hana hears this then she just gains a look of lost and brokenness. She breaks down crying. As she remembers the day that she gotten them when they were puppies, As Shikamaru yells out "IT'S TRUE AS THEY SAY! Your nothing but a cruel man who would breaks his enemies no matter what!"

" **That is true but do you remember it is part of war I will at times Strike my enemies through their minds. Legend told me of Vladimir the Impaler."** as the Emperor tells him as they are listening to him along with everyone else, " **do you know what I had gone through? back then, I wasn't always like this, I had tried the peaceful route, To try end things without any bloodshed, without anyone dying, no battles, just with words, but those Lords before I took over, always tricking me, making me believe that they had changed their ways, time and again for 5 months, but until one day, I was captured, and that was when, my torture began"** says the Emperor.

The emperor went on to explain what he had gone through. **"But when I escaped I found a very interesting little book."** which a book, with black worn out cover, "Mystic abilities." **"This is no ordinary book at all no this is a spell book and it also showed me that the monsters from stories were real and they walked our planet long ago."** Said The Emperor. Shikamaru and Anko are shocked but Hana is not really paying attention she is still heartbroken about losing her partners.

"No! Your have to be insane to th-" he gets cut off by the Emperor who just laughs, **"Really then let me prove that you are wrong."** Said the emperor as he turn to a page in the book as there this aura gathering on the book, **"Fire from the deeps pitts of hell hear my cry release one that cannot die. Let the lord of the searing flames be free to live again AND REAPPEAR WITH FIERY BLAST!"** Chanted the emperor as flames appeared all around them. The beast releases a mighty roar. Uria lord of searing flames has been summoned once more as it coming outside of the Nadeshiko's throne room.

As the whole sky gets darker but just not here, but also the whole five great nations, as there is red lighting, Naruto raises up and walks outside, as the guards are calm and collected, as were the animals, the only ones are being afraid and scared are Shikamaru and Anko as the two are taken outside along with the Emperor by the guards dragging them.

Once they are outside, their all see something move the dark clouds with red lighting, as Shikamaru sees something moving as it long and red, red as blood, as a head pops out of the clouds as it looks terrifying, like it's a Demonic dragon with yellow eyes and rows of fangs that ready to tear apart everything.

As the beast spoke, "Who has summoned me, Uria, The Lord of Searing Flames? Speak now before I grow impatient" as he waits for the one who called him.

" **That would be me Lord Uria your picture in the spell book does not do the justice of you're majestic form when the summoner first lays their eyes on you."** Said the Emperor with no fear whatsoever.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere mortal, now speck of what you want Mortal, do you seek immortality? Fame? Wealth?" says Lord Uria.

" **None of that really, for I rule an empire and I am not trying to get you to submit to me you for are far stronger than I am and Immortality is very overrated and for fools. No I would actually like to see If I am allowed to summon you in a time of very dire need. When my back against the wall I am willing to always ask for help."** Said the Emperor as he bows to Uria.

"Your the first Mortal who doesn't seek such things that many have tried to gain through their greed and selfishness, very well Mortal, I'm yours to call upon, should you ever need it, and I should tell my berthen of you" Said Uria who is happy that the one who summoned him does not want to control him or gain Immortality because he is right, it is for fools.

" **Thank you Lord Uria and I will call upon you and your brethren when my need is greatest."** Said Naruto as he bows again along with his troops and the people of his empire that are there. Anko and Shikamaru are forced to bow by the troops holding them. Then Uria disappears back to his domain.

They walk back into the throne room and the Emperor sat in the throne **"Do you believe me now, Nara? Now then I believed I have something for you From Temari"** says the Emperor as he hold it up, "wait why do you have it?"

" **We caught Temari trying to send it to you when we were gaining an alliance in Suna and she was punished for it."** Said the Emperor as one of the guards held it up to Shikamaru so he can read it. As he reads it he is closer to what happened to Temari but the Emperor has the Answer.

"What was her punishment for her cause this looks like it is about months old? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Demanded Shikamaru.

" **Oh you seek a answer, very well Nara, Gaara gave her to me as punishment and lets just say on that night, she was screaming my name"** says Naruto, as Shikamaru crushes the letter in anger, as he tries to say something, "YOU ARE A MONSTER SAKURA WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU!" Shouted Shikamaru as he tries to come at him but the guard holds him set.

" **Monster hmmm nope JUST A FUCK HEARTLESS VETERAN TO HIS ENEMIES HERE! Plus she was trying to be friends with Konoha again when there is a problem Naruto is my soldier now and he is not the happy go lucky orange wearing Idiot anymore, he is a hardened veteran of WAR!"** Explained Naruto as Shikamaru gets his eyes widen, "no, that can't be! Naruto I know won't have become something like you!" Shikamaru shouted again as The Emperor says, **"that's what the nature of war that changes us, we are not born this way but created into what you see before you."**

" **Now, I will sending you back to your holding cell Nara, as I have other businesses with there two"** says the Emperor as he looks at both Anko and Hana. Anko looks at him with anger while Hana is still crying.

Like that, Naruto orders the guards to take Shikamaru into his cell and has other two to take Anko and Hana to his tent and make sure they don't leave at all. Then he orders Konan to be brought to his bedroom.

The guards do that and then Naruto walks to his bedroom. As Naruto enters his bedroom he and waits. Then the door opens an two women enter the room one is the Blue haired red dawn member and she is without her cloak as it seem shirt with no sleeves and a zipper on the middle and blue pants, as she being drag by a woman with short black with coldess face as she wearing a white skin suit with a short jacket and a black shorts as her outfit for speed combat, she is Mikasa, " **thank you for bring her here Mikasa, you might return your pos-"**

Mikasa says "if it's alright with you sire, can I change my post near Eren Yeager's?"

" **May I ask why?"** asks Naruto, Mikasa just blushes in response. **"Very well you may. Hang on."** Naruto writes a quick note giving Mikasa Permission to change posts. **"Give this to your superior and they will agree."** Said Naruto as Mikasa nods and smiles with her blush.

Mikasa leaves the room as Naruto closes the door and looks upon Konan, **"So are you going to give me the info or will I have to use another method?"** Asked Naruto, as Konan doesn't say anything at all, as Naruto takes off his helmet, "I see, not the talking type huh? No matter, cause when I'm done, you will be telling me everything" says Naruto.

Back at Konoha

As the Streets is overflowing with villagers as they are trying to get out of the Konoha while the ninjas are telling them to either calm down or return to their homes but that ain't happening.

As Tsunade is facing the lone Soldier from the Dragon Empire as he hasn't said a word at all, And she knows there is something going On. Because the darkening skies and red lightning from earlier did not help.

"Tell me what do you want! With what the sky?" asks Tsunade as she wants answers and the Soldier isn't giving them, as Asuma come up to her, "Lady Tsunade, none of the villagers ain't listening to us at all, and has his guy even talk at all? Who's to say this guy didn't bring forth there red lighting" says Asuma.

"What happened with the sky was not his doing but rather My emperor he called forth a force no one has ever seen before. And I mean A POWERFUL force. By the red lightning he called a sacred beast Uria Lord of Searing Flames." Said the masked Kurenai as her once wavy black is now tired into a long ponytail and who just appeared, "Uria? Lord of Searing Flames? Just what you on about and who are you? Says Tsunade.

"What I am on about is that our Emperor found a book to summon beasts of old, more powerful than what you think. I should know I saw when the Emperor summoned Lord Uria. I felt so much Power coming off of Lord Uria, and I fear what else the emperor can summon. Lord Uria asked if the emperor wanted Immortality but he said it was for Fools." says the Masked Kurenai as she using a jutsu to change her voice.

"And now, this Cursed village will see a sample of that power," she turns to the Soldier "it's time, do it" as the Soldier as he place the paper on the ground, Ghosts started to appear and these ghost were ancestors of everyone.

As people who are in the village are screaming as each of them facing people from their past, from their family line, long with friends who long since died, as Kakashi sees a girl, around her early teens with brown hair and purple marks on her cheek, as he backing away, "Why~~~ WHY DID YOU NOT TRY AND HELP ME!" The ghost shows herself and there is a hole in her chest. "didn't you promise to look after me for him? Why did you lie!" says the ghost of Kakashi's past as he's sweating in fear, as he backing away from her.

Asuma is backing away in fear from TWO GHOSTS his mother and father, as Asuma says "no! Please I know your angry at me but Please understand I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to become such person that I am right now!" as what he means that he's a asshole who would cheated on his ex Girlfriends, as well other things as the ghostly look from Asuma's mother and father who is the late 3rd Hokage as Asuma is asking forgiveness for what he is.

Meanwhile in the Hyuuga's compound

Neji has his back against the wall as he facing someone that he hasn't seen since he was a little boy, which is his father as he giving Neji a look as this ghost says to him "You took my sacrifice and threw it away to follow Fate the only thing we are fated for is DEATH!" as Neji curls up as he crying while asking the ghost of his father to forgive him and his foolishness.

In Hiashi's office

Hiashi is sitting at his desk as he look up as he sees someone that he holds so dear to his heart as he is smiling as he says "It's so good to see you again" as he is looking up at smiling ghost of his late wife, "I must agree Haishi-kun. You have tried very hard to protect our daughters from the elders and you made the right choice to send them to the Dragon Empire they will be safe there. You also might like to know I am waiting for you when you pass on." Said His wife as she is smiling, as Hiashi smiles as he ask her of how long does she have like that, they could talk a bit more before her time here is up.

But what the two Don't know is Raviel the lord of Phantasms is watching this and smiles so he uses his powers to give her more time and the Shinigami is next him and agrees with what Raviel is doing.

With Sasuke

Sasuke is shaking in fear because in front of him Is his MOTHER, MIKOTO UCHIHA as her face is full of disappointed as Sasuke says to her for what he has done was for for vengeance of the clan, but there's still a disappeared look on her, "You should have not tried to avenge traitors to the Hidden Leaf and now look where you are right now." says the ghost of Mikoto as she still disappointed.

As so, the whole village of Konoha is haunted by the ghosts of people who are long gone.

As Tsunade is comforted by her grandfather, the First Hokage and the second hokage. "How could you abandon the village over your fear of blood?" Asked the first as Tsunade lowers her head in shame for that as she doesn't say anything back.

Back with Naruto an hour later

Lemon start

Naruto is on the bed with Konan's back against his chest while he has one hand groping her breast and the other is playing with her pussy and she is only in her bra and Panties. She is trying not to moan.

As Naruto sees her massive double I breasts as it barely back from her little light blue bra, as he keeps rubbing her pussy which is getting her light blue panties while twisting her left nipple, as Konan is trying hold back her moans but it's too much for her.

"Come on I know you want it and I want info. So Will you give it willingly or do I have to fuck it out of you?" Asked Naruto who then licked her outer ear which makes Konon blushing badly as she still holding back her moans.

"You will never get anything out of me." Shouted Konan as she tries to stay strong as her body had pretty much given in but she won't show it, no matter what, "I will never give into you NEVER!"

30 minutes later

Konan is now having her pussy licked deeply by Naruto's tongue skins as it making her cum non stop, as she laying on her back as she losing it badly, "Y-You w-will n-never b-break m-me n-not n-now n-not e-ever." She moaned out.

As Naruto now using his fingers while licking her pussy even more which makes Konon moans way more.

A hour later

As Konon is laying on down as she breathing hard as she covering her eyes with her right arm as she believed that it's over now, Then she feels something against her cheek, as it very huge and hard as well very thick, as she uncovers her eyes, and what she sees is.

"HOLY SHIT THAT IS HUGE!" shouted Konan what she is seeing is Naruto's cock which has ruined Many women, Naruto says "indeed it is as this beast is going to ruin your pussy" as he rubs his cock against her cheek as Konan is blushing badly as she feels it.

Soon enough, Naruto gets the female member of Akatsuki in a position that her legs are tied onto her arms as it holding upward, Then he puts his hands on her breasts. "So are you ready to become my woman and mine only?" Asked Naruto as Konan saying 'no' over and over as she feels Naruto's cock against her wet pussy.

Naruto starts to thrust into her pussy with Konan screams to high heaven with her breasts bouncing, as Naruto says "wow! I have to say your tight like a virgin!" as Konan "THAT IS BECAUSE I AM YOU IDIOT!" yell out as there's blood leaking out of her pussy as Naruto say "i see, cause a beauty like you would have done it by then but I guess I was wrong then!" as he starts thrusting into Konan like a raging bull with her screaming louder and louder with her juice flying out of her pussy upon each impact Naruto makes with his cock.

Time skip 2 hours later

Konan is in doggystyle with her breasts are being used as handles my Naruto while thrusting into her pussy as it now inside the deepest parts of her pussy as Konan is screaming louder as she feels it getting closer to her womb.

"I wonder how much longer you will hold on until I finally get you to tell me what you know!" says Naruto as he thrusted into her pussy way better than before, as Konan yells out "N-NEVER! I WILL NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING! YOU HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THIS!"

"Oh Better Than challenge accepted." Said Naruto then he thrusted so deep that he has reached her Womb as Konan rise her up head higher as she screams with all of her might.

20 minutes later

Now Konan is on top of Naruto as she telling everything she knows as she has her hands on the back of her head as she yelling out "PLEASE FUCK ME MORE MAKE ME YOUR BITCH TO BEND OVER AND FUCK WHENEVER YOU WANT YOU ARE MY MASTER NOW PLEASE BREED ME!" Shouted Konan as Naruto grabs her wilding bouncing breasts which makes her screams louder as well in pure joy, "that's my girl, now tell me, who is the leader of the Akatsuki?" says Naruto as he thrusted into her even more.

And Konan glady tells him, as Naruto found out, the one who Pein is the 'leader' but he's just a face, as the real one is a man named Madara and he wears a orange mask, Naruto smirks he knows who he will summon to fight this group. "Oh really? I should give your old group a visit and tell them that your no longer part of them but not before you swear on your life to be my women and Mine alone Konan-chan?" Asks Naruto who is ready to suck on her nipple as Konan yells out "YES I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I BELONG TO YOU AND ONLY YOU I WILL GIVE YOU AS MANY CHILDREN AS YOU WANT PLEASE KEEP GIVING ME YOUR CHILDREN I AM YOUR BREEDER FOR NOW ON!" as her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she drooling in pure pleasure.

Naruto smirks then takes one of her nipples into his mouth and starts to suck on both, Konan going even more crazy then before.

A hour later

As Konan is on fours as she shaking her ass toward Naruto as shes says "please Naruto-sama, fuck me more~ fuck my pussy more please~~~" as she begging Naruto to fuck her more, and Naruto sees her massive ass jiggles for each shakes her makes, Naruto then smacks her ass making it Jiggle more. "How about I claim all of your so your ass is next." Then He grabs her ass and he thrusts into her ass making her breasts and cum fill six month stomach jiggle on impact.

As Konan screams three times louder than before, as Naruto's cock is spreading her ass greatly "YOUR RIPPING MY ASS APART NARUTO-SAMA PLEASE PULL IT OUT!" yelled Konan as she can't take it in her ass but Naruto ain't listening.

So, this went on a good 2 more hours.

Lemon over

Naruto laying on the bed as he holding onto a sleeping Konan as her stomach is swollen up to the point of 9 or 10 months pregnant as he planing what to do with the Akatsuki but for now, he's going to sleep while enjoying holding onto Konan.

Onto Konoha, Night time

After having visited by ghosts of the past, everyone are having a hard time to going sleep because, they're still see the ghosts for each time they close their eyes.

Seras is in the village moving through like a ghost, as she sees the state everyone are in, "huh, these people can't shake it off after seeing the ghosts of their loved ones" says Seras as she making her way around as she stops on top of a building as she uses to her sight to look around to found the one she's looking for, "now then, where is this Danzo person? Naruto said he's a old man with bandage on his right side of his face and walking around with a cane"

She feels something behind her and she sees the ghostly form of Raviel as he lifts his massive clawed hand as he points her to entrance of Danzo's base. "You will find the entrance of his base there." Said Raviel as Seras nods as she says "thank you Lord Raviel, but why are you still here?" says Seras.

"Your still too young to understand the way we older beings act and think, but if you must know, there's a soul still here, Spending a bit more time with her husband a male mortal named Hiashi Hyuga who he had asked the these warrior, I believe they are called Vikings, to take his kids to the dragon empire to keep them from controls of a bunch of old mortal fools." says Raviel as Seras, "I understand Lord Raviel, now I will carry on my mission for my beloved Emperor" Seras heads off while Raviel laughs a little hearing about the Mortal Emperor from Uria and Raviel is interested in meeting this emperor himself.

"Before you go young Vampire, tell me of this your beloved Emperor, by starting with his name" says Raviel, Seras looks at Raviel with confusion and she say. "I am sorry I can't say his name here to many unfriendly ears around and you never know who is listening in when I am done I will tell you, I promise Lord Raviel. So please forgive me." Seras who Bows hoping he will forgive her.

"It's alright young one, as you are right, from what the souls of this place had told me, this place as they had called it, 'Konoha', it's full of so much hatred from within their hearts as well greed, and the greatest source of both is coming from that mortal, the one you called Danzo, he must be killed and then your Emperor can purge this land of it's hatred and greed. Only then he can help the innocent start over and give them a better life. Like those "Ramen Sealers" and the mortals in this "Red Light District". They can be saved so can some of the other Mortals here." Said Raviel.

Seras nods and then heads off to do her mission. After about five minutes Seras get to the hidden entrance.

To Seras's surprises, there's no one guarding the entrance, thus making this very easy for her but little did she know, there's a meeting going, and thanks to her hearing which are heart beats, so she follows the beats of the hearts.

As she keeps going, but she makes as soon she founds herself at what she thinks is a medical wing, as she sees many, many people, as she wonders of what is going on, She sees they are being injected with blood not there own.

Seras decide to do this, once she kills Danzo, she will let the Hokage a tip about this place an- Seras stops at her thoughts as she notice a woman who kinda looks like Empress Tatsuke, well hair color wise that is, She reads the Name and is shocked to see it is Mikoto Uchiha and Danzo Is planning to us her as a breeder. 'Oh when I am down with Danzo I will take Mikoto with me.' Thought Seras as she make sure to get her once she's done.

As she carries on for her sreach, until she sees a room, a big time, and sees a group of men and woman wearing gear as their standing there as she hears a man talking, so she drove into the shadow as she knows that she had found her target.

"WE MUST STRIKE AND GET THIS BOOK FROM THE EMPEROR WITH IT WE CAN CONTROL THE WORLD WITH ME AS IT'S LEADER!" Pretched Danzo as he slams his cane onto the ground, he then hears "YES SIR WE WILL NOT FAIL YOU!"

"Excellent, now go my Ro-" The sound of Flesh being cut is heard in the air. The root see Seras Behind Danzo with her hand through his heart.

As she says "sorry, but you ain't doing nothing where your going" as she sank her fangs onto Danzo's neck, then she drains Danzo dry, as he nothing but skin and bones, with no blood at all as Danzo's body falls onto the ground.

Seras Goes back into the shadows then comes out to get mikoto She Also triggers the root bases alarm. Waking up all the Shinobi and Kunoichi near by, as Seras jumps up as she makes her leave along with Mikoto in her arms.

As she leaps into the night sky as she yells out "for the Glory of the Dragon Empire!" but she lands on the next building as she meets with the Lord of Phantasms, Raviel once again as she tells him everything about Naruto as promised and what he has gone through, as well how the civilian council repays him for his loyalty, as well sentence him to his death after doing his job for getting back Sasuke Uchiha with force which he was allow to in case the Uchiha didn't come willy. Raviel is not happy with them and says "I will tell my brethren Naruto's story and why he is who he is now. They will agree with me on this Naruto is the one who will purify the lands." as he notices an orb of a soul as a voice of woman tells him that she's ready to head back.

Like that he and the orb vanish from sight as Seras makes her way out of the Konoha before someone notice her.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Shouted someone as Seras stops as she says without turning, "if you don't mind love, why are you stopping me?" says Seras.

"The woman you have in your arms give her to me and turn yourself in." Said the unknown figure, before this person knows it, as a instantly in front of this person with her red eyes glowing bright with the light of the moon, "oh? Can you really stop me? After all I'm that of the night, and don't bother kill me, I'm already with the dead" says Seras, as sees a woman with long purple hair with Anbu gear as she has a sword in hand, she is Yugao.

"W-What a-are y-you?" she stuttered out as she sees Seras's eyes still growing red, "oh? Can't you tell with my eyes? Or my fangs? I'm a Vampire, as well part of the Dragon Empire" Yugao is starting to think this was a bad idea but Seras knocks her out and takes them both back to the Emperor as she dashed away with speed that's beyond anything alive.

A few days later

Naruto along with the three dogs that once belong to Hana, as their by themselves, meaning no soldiers or any of the three dragons, just them as their making their to Amegakure.

What's more, Naruto has no mask on as he doesn't feel like wearing since the mask wasn't made for battles after all but what he does have is the spell book and he is heading to Amegakure as he making his way with the rain with no signs of stopping as he sees people of Amegakure staying out of the rain as their hate it since it always rain in this village.

Naruto opens the book and finds a spell for another beast. **"Lords of storms and thunder. Hear my cry let loose one Who cannot die. Let the lightning tear through the sky and destroy all in it's path revealing HAMON LORD OF STRIKING THUNDER!"** Chanted Naruto as the aura around the book returned as Everyone hears a mighty roar with thunder thats unlikely anything their ever heard, and there's something telling them to flee, Flee and never come back until what is it is gone.

As the People of Amegakure leaves as something pierced through the raining clouds of Amegakure with lighting as a massive golden beast as it's nothing but bones as he is Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder and he floats in front of Naruto.

"Lord Hamon The power the book has told were true to command lightning and Thunder it is awe inspiring." Said Naruto as he bows as a show of respect for Hamon.

"Rise Emperor Naruto, we have much to do" says Hamon, Naruto rises then nods and opens the book again and summon Uria and then he finds the last one he wishes to summon. He looks up at Hamon and Uria. Both of them nod. Naruto then does the chant. **"Ancient spirits of the dead hear my cry. Release the one that can not die. Let the lord of phantoms show why he is to be feared. LET HIM LIVE AGAIN AND REAPPEAR!"** Darkness begins to swirl around and the screams of evil and tortured souls scream as the lord approaches to aid the one who called him in his time of need. The Coming of Raviel lord Of Phantasms.

As now all three beasts in front of Naruto as Naruto bows to each of them, after that, they had a small talk as they know of what Naruto had gone through since he was child as well naive about other things in life.

"Naruto the other spirits and us will follow you until the end of time itself when you first summoned Uria you said you did not wish to have any of us submit to you or immortality by saying it is for fools. We will help you and fight by your side." Said Raviel with the others nodding.

And before anything else, as Naruto hears, "Almighty Push" Naruto was about to be push back But Hamon put his wings in front of Naruto to stop the attack from hitting him. "So the so called god has come to greet us." Said Naruto as he sees a man wearing a black coat with red clouds as he wearing a headband with a scratch on the symbol of the Amegakure, as this man as orange hair and eyes with silver colored along with rings.

"I'm god, speak your business here." said pain

"To destroy the Akatsuki once and for all." said Naruto as he active the seal on the three dogs as they become Cerberus once again as the armor collar expands as it covering the weak points of Cerberus. Book starts to glow and lands on a specific page and Naruto read the Winged Dragon of RA. "YOU THINK YOU ARE A GOD I WILL SHOW YOU A TRUE GOD. Can you three deal with them and keep the off my back?" They nod Naruto then begins a new chant while the enemy is distracted **"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee please heed my cry, transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight, I beseech this humble game, but first I shall call out thy name, WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"**

As a massive obi of light dissent from the sky, and it opens as it starts transforming into a massive winged beast, as it's whole golden, as it lets out a mighty roar as it's light radiancing, and you could feel the power coming off of Ra. Ra looks at Naruto and says "You have summoned me why if I may ask?"

"That man claims to be a god well I think he Should meet a real god." Explained Naruto as Ra looks upon the man who name is Pein, as he says "a mere Mortal calming to be a God? Huh that's laughable, now let me show what a real God can do!"

Ra was about to fire his blaze Cannon as it destroys a Status into nothing, not ever in duest, as Pein is unphase at all as Naruto says "I have to say, you didn't even flinch, or is it because the man we are facing is just a human puppet while the real one is hiding right?" as Pein says as he glaring at Naruto, "how do you know about that" as he wants to kill him right now.

As someone hidden within the shadows of the building, as he full so much rage right now, as Naruto says "well let's say a paper bird told me"

They are shocked that he got Konan to betray them. "When we are done with you we will deal with Konan." Said Pein as 5 more people appeared as they land near Pein and what's more, each of them have the same eyes and same hair color but each of the look different, "in so many ways" said all six of them.

As Naruto is not only furious but also a bit curious, "first off, then you better kill me because there's no way I'm letting you get even near her, and two, I guess there's some of the legend were true, the Rinnegan can let you control six other bodies at once. But you need a guard to watch your real body which is why the last remaining members of your little group are guarding which was Konan-chan's job" Said Naruto as the three beast were beating the other Peins like nothing but this Madara person was nowhere to be found.

Leaving only 3 left, as Pein, the one that talking says "just who are you!" as he lost his cool, as Naruto says "well I guess might as well tell you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki which I'm sure you know me as the Former Konoha's Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, but how about you just call me The Emperor of Dragon Empire" as he does a light bow.

Pein is shocked The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is the EMPEROR and Naruto then vanished from sight and he's next to one of the pein with a rasengan but not any normal one, no, this is Rasengan full of Black Fire as it spiral faster, "HELLFIRE RASENGAN!" and slams it into the Pein with strikes and nets as the body burns away, nothing but ashes, "you know I was hoping a good fight from a group of S rank Rouge Ninjas but at last, you guys are just a disspoin-" Naruto is pushed away by the almighty push but the Golden wing of Ra protects Naruto and redirect toward the one with the Long orange hair and send that Pein flying into a building.

As Naruto says to the last remaining Pein while playing with his hair, "you know, I had sent a clone of mine, to found what is it call again? Oh right, That Statue, you know, the one that was said to made to hold Bujis? Yeah I'm be taking it", Pein is shocked that the statue has been taken. Ra then blasts the last body, leaving only half of the face as Pein says before he falls over.

"D-damn you to hell" and the Body falls down as Naruto looks up Ra, "thank you for your help, mighty Ra" as he bows to him, as Ra "it was my honor, now go finish of what you had started here" as he vanishing in golden light, as the lords stay to help finish it as Naruto and the lords goes over to where the Real Pein is.

With Real Pein

As the last of members of the Akatsuki, which are 4 plus their Leader Pein the real one who is on a machine of some kind as he nothing but bones along with red hair and he's looks like that he will drop dead at any moment, and what's more, like the other pein, he too has the Rinnegan eyes as he says "everyone, he's coming, the Jinchuuriki is coming here" as one of them say.

"What the fucking hell does that even mean! You could have taken him out since your our leader after all!" says a man with comb back silver hair with pink eye color, as he has a three bladed scythe, his name is Hidan.

"Because not only did Konan had betray us by telling him everything, this Jinchuuriki is far too strong then a standard Jinchuuriki, I don't understand how that can be" says Pein.

As a man with green eyes as his head is cover up, named Kakuzu as he "which is it though? Which of the 9 Jinchuuriki?" says, as Pein said "he's the one that went over to the Wall, the one that blocks out the East, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki"

"Oh so the one that they put to death what else was there with him?" Asked "Madara" as he shows himself from the shadows, as a man with blonde hair as he says "oh fuck me it's Tobi" as he looks very annoyed as he had block out the part of serious tone of voice as well of what he had said, "three beasts then it seems he summoned a god." Said Pein as a men who seems very young as his name is Sasori says "this is not normal, just has this Jinchuuriki gone though in the west?" as he curious about this.

"Doesn't matter, we have to capture him and remove the Kyuubi out o-" before Pein could finish a clawed fist punched through the wall then another one and then the hands ripped out the wall.

As all of them see all three beasts in all their glory, as Naruto stands in front of them, "hello there, I have to see, I thought you would pick a much better place to hide, but doesn't matter, My clone should be almost done" says Naruto, Then everyone hears explosions and the statue is destroyed and the book glows showing the Juubi can be summoned now. Where the statue was as the clone sees is a Woman as she's in a coma with no clothes of whatsoever, as her a figure that's out of this world, so he pick her up and heads back to the base though a flash of dark light.

As Naruto the real one says, "now your plans are destroyed, what were the plans I dont know or care, but for now, I will kill you all by taking your eyes first Pein" says Naruto, The Jashin tries to get Naruto but it is Raviel who punches him into the ground. While Sasori and Kakuzu are attacked by Uria as he burns them with his flames.

As for the blonde hair as his name is Deidara as he throwing clay toward Hamon, while yelling out that art is exlmosing or what it was but it didn't as Hemon uses his power of thunder and lightning to destroy them and then sends a blast at Deidara. Which envelopes him completely.

As Naruto runs toward Pein but 'Madara' ain't having it but Uria's tail hits him and Naruto reaches Pein aka Nagato.

Naruto gets on the Nagato's machine, as he face to face with Nagato, as the Leader of the akatsuki was about to stab Naruto with rods but Naruto catch one and use it to block the other as he uses his free hand and pulls out Nagato's left eye which the man is screams in pain from that. Then Naruto pulls out the other eye then he stabs Nagato in the heart. The Naruto turns around and sees that "Madara" is the only one left.

As the three beasts are glowing into a light as their fusing together which "Madara" doesn't understand how everything he had work so hard to build was so easy destroy.

"YOU IDIOTS, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE BY DOING THIS, NOW I CAN'T DESTROY THIS FALSE WORLD AND BRING BACK THE ONE I LOVED!" yelled "Madara" as he hears, "oh? Your did all of this, to destroy the world, just for a girl?" says Naruto as he is behind "Madara", "Then that means your not Madara Uchiha. Who are you IMPOSTER!" Demanded Naruto as he grabs the Mask of the Imposter.

As he sees a man with short black hair with a scar on his face along with a red eye that Naruto knows so well, "oh? An Uchiha?" says Naruto as the Imposter is very angry"No surprise a lot of them have also been power hungry. You got a name or do I have to call you Scar."

"Why you! I should have killed you when you were just a baby!" says the Imposter as Naruto looks at him, "what do you mean by that?" said the confused Naruto as he whats to know what he meant by that, "I WAS THE ONE WHO RELEASED THE KYUUBI FROM YOUR MOTHER AND SENT IT AT KONOHA!" Shouted the Uchiha, as Naruto stand there with the shadow of his hair covers his eyes.

As he put it together, and realizes, that the life he had lived in, how he has no mother or father, how the grown ups hated him so much, everything, every bullshit he went through, was all because of this sad man, who wanted bring a girl that he has loved and guess she didn't felt the same to him or at last didn't know.

"So you are the one who made my life a living hell BUT YOU also made me how I am today and that is an EMPEROR. Now let me thank you in my own way." Said Naruto pulls out a the spell book and His eyes are red as hell. He found the spell and starts the chant. **"By the power of the ancient gods. Hear my cry and combine the three. Let the Lords of Fire, Light and Darkness combine into to one to bring about the wraith of PHANTOM CHAOS!"**

When the chant was finished Uria, Hamon and Raviel starts to glow as the three become one, with Raviel's the main body, on the back the wings of Hamen and on the right side, it's Uria's head as a left arm and his right arm is a combined form of hamon and Raviel as well the head, and he has Uria's tail with Hamon's blones, And he's ready to kill this Uchiha.

As the Being stood tall ghosts of the past were coming from their graves, the dark clouds were covering up the whole elemental Nations. Many people were scared and freaking out. The one who is standing strong and proud is ARMITYLE THE CHAOS PHANTOM.

"Allow me to introduce your killer ARMITYLE THE CHAOS PHANTOM!" Said Naruto then Armityle let out a roar so full of Power as he uses this Head arm to wrap around the Uchiha whom is using his powers from his sharingan, but nothing is happening.

"Don't bother using those eyes of yours mortal, after all, the ghost aren't allowing you to do that, especially these souls. Plus I am immune to those eyes." Says Armityle pointing to a red headed ghost who is Kushina Uzumaki and Rin Nohara (who did get older and is a young woman) who is very angry At Obito as he says "no! This not her! That's not Rin! She's nothing but a-" Obito's rant was cut off by Armityle blasting him.

And like that, Obito is dead as Armityle looks toward Naruto as the ghosts return to the afterlife "sigh, one less pain in the neck now" says Naruto as he comforted by the ghost of Kushina who is looking at him as Naruto is at lost here, "um thank you for your help ghosts" says Naruto.

"Oh You really think a mother would not help her child in a great time of need?" Asked Kushina as Naruto is confused by this, "what do you mean?" said Naruto as the ghost of Kushina laughs a little, "right, you don't really know do you?" say Kushina, Naruto shakes his head. "Well to Start I am your mother Kushina Uzumaki former heiress to the Uzu fortune." Says Kushina. Naruto is shocked by this.

As Kushina says "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't stay for long, so long and know that I'm so proud of you after going through such hardships" as she goes back where she belong as Naruto try to reach her but it was too late as she vanishes. "No worries emperor Naruto you and those two ghosts will reunite down the road but it will take time now come I will take you and your canine back to your base." Said Armityle as Naruto with Cerberus meet up with his master as each heads has bodies of the pein.

Three hours later Naruto was in Nadeshiko as Armityle split and the three left Konan came running and she was wearing a belly dancer outfit as she gives Naruto a hug and kiss him on the spot.

Two hours later

Naruto is laying in bed with Konan Dancing for his pleasure and Naruto is smirking.

Another six hours later

Start Lemon the middle way

Naruto is sitting on his bed with Konan's back meeting his chest and she has a swollen stomach that makes her look seven months pregnant. Naruto is fucking her pussy while groping her breasts. "I am loving this. Konan-chan I will make you a mother someday soon!" says Naruto as Konan screaming out her heart as she wants to be a mother to Naruto's child, aka the man who stole her heart and body.

As Naruto thrusted his cock so deep that he makes Konan cum very hard that she squirts out from her pussy as she yell out of her lungs from it.

Lemon Over

—

 ***Dealt freeze time***

 **D:alright that's enough for this chapter! Alright then, let's start talking about something, as you guys might or might not know, we had a Beta Reader named Alucard1s1k, and he was doing a good work until sometime ago, he had to resign because his work had taken so much of his time that he doesn't know when he will have free time, so he ask me to search for a new one.**

 **P:So we are putting this out there. BUT know this YOU WILL BE TESTED!**

 **D:by test, Blaze will have you do a chapter of any story and see how well you will do, that is if you wish to become the Beta Reader, just send a Pm to me or Blaze here though Fanfiction, oh and also you must have a Gmail as well, we use the Google Docs after all.**

 **P:Yup also for the record I hate what we did to Hana. She is a nice woman but I have a plan for her.**

 **D:i know but this a war hard Naruto, and times of war, he can't be soft, that was the main lesson that Naruto had learn, painfully, we should do a flashback arc or something like that.**

 **P:But Maybe Naruto has an offer for them and Hana's clan.**

 **D:we will see, so we will be waiting for anyone who are interested becoming the new Beta Reader so now, we will be off! *as a massive gateway forms under the new base port as it goes in it***

 **P: The next Story is *Pulls out a list***

 **D:the digital ninja world is next Blaze…..oh boy *sweating* I haven't found a spot where to land this thing!**

 **P:*Presses a button and it starts to fly like the helicarrier from the avengers* No need my crew thought of that.**

 **D:...how did you even get this? In fact does Fury know! Cause that man loves his Helicarrier!**

 **P:No It flies like it and Fury let me build many of them.**

 **D:...okay if you say so.**

 ***We going through and Blaze is showing Dealt the document with Fury's Signature on it***

—


	8. Chapter 8

—

 ***The Carrier comes out of the gateway.***

 **P: WELCOME BACK. DAMN, It has been some time, It is good to be back.**

 ***dealt is in the healing tank while the doctor is keeping their eyes on him as well taking notes and other things***

 **P: Well I will let the crew Recap what happened last time**

 **First Mate: well the dragon empire's leader had gotten himself a new dog named Cerberus.**

 **P: He also found a book that can summon creatures of old. People from the past haunted Konoha and the group that Konan was in is Dead. We own Nothing at all.**

 ***with the doctors taken a small break, that's when Dealt wakes up and gets out of the healing tank though gateway, and that's when blaze Notice that dealt is gone, once again***

 **P: Well I have someone to hunt down ENJOY.**

—

 **Rise of the Dragon Empire: Naruto the Conqueror**

 **Chapter 8**

Naruto is sitting on the throne with some women surrounding him and Konan is in her belly dancer outfit while she is sitting on his lap drawing circles on his armored chest. The women are Diana, Her daughter Shizuka, Fleur and her mother, Apolline. While Omoi and Karui are still thinking with Mabui and Yugito are helping them out. Naruto is also in his armor when Holden Cross **(from For Honor)** along with some knights and Samurai come in with prisoners. Naruto sees thirty roots Anbu and fifteen Hyuugas.

" **Well, well, what do we have here?"** says Naruto as his helmet makes his voice sound darker as he looks at them, as one of the samurais says "sire, we found these intruders near our camp, and we lead to believe that their here to kill you, under orders or their own will"

"WE ARE HERE TO DEMAND THAT YOU RETURN HINATA AND HANABI BY ORDER OF THE HYUUGA ELDERS AND YOU ARE TO HAND OVER THAT DEMON FOR TRAIL!" Shouted an arrogant Hyuga from the main branch his name is kai Hyuuga, and he is the heir to the Hyuga clan by the elders' orders.

 **"Why should I listen to the Hyuuga elders and why would Naruto be put on trial? From what he told me he was to be put to death for doing his job and in my eyes that is a stupid way to punish a loyal soldier who gave the village everything."** Said Naruto as he looks at the roots as he says " **I already know why you roots are here, so I won't hear it from you emotionless drones, and I would end you all with just a snap of my fingers but I feel like I should give this to a Hyuga I know so well, after all, she has been putting up with your shit for years, don't you agree my dear Hinata?"**

"Indeed and it seems the elders think that they can go and do this behind my fathers back." says Hinata who appeared behind Naruto's back with a look in her eyes as the Hyuuga see that there's something different about her, "as Much I want to break them" she sees all of the Hyuga as she stands before them, "but I rather have-"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU UNGRATEFUL WEAKLING SLUT WHEN WE GET YOU AND YOUR SISTER BACK BOTH OF YOU WILL BE BRANDED WITH BIRD CAGED SEAL, AND YOU WILL BE USED A BREEDERS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES. SO WHERE IS SHE YOU, STUPID WHORE." Shouted a male Hyuuga who seems to the youngest among of this group of Hyuugas and he is from the main branch as well as his ten older than Hinata.

Everyone hears a very dark and evil chuckle, and they look toward the Emperor, **"Well I would have just let you fight for your 'freedom,' but it seems an execution is in order."** Said Naruto as he is lying about the 'freedom' part since it will give them false hope and found out it was a trap all along.

"Oh so who is our executioner the idiot with the polearm or one of the pathetic samurai?" asked in an Arrogant voice of Kai Hyuuga, "the same Samurais that caught you all?" says Konan with Hinata nodding to that.

 **"Oh no, they would be too merciful, no you will be fighting me instead. Plus the Samurai don't wish to dirty their blades with your blood and the same with Holden cross he would end it to quick. I like to play with my prey instead."** Said Naruto as he chuckles then more Samurai come in the lead by Ayu **(Look her up in for honor)** and they are leading some Samurai from iron country with their leader being Mufune.

As Naruto rise up as Konan quickly got up from his lap and walks toward Kai Hyuuga and grabs him by his head as he starts struggling to break free from his hold, but Naruto stops as he notices three Hyuuga woman.

As the first one is a woman with a headband on her as she wearing what it seems to be a Kimono with on apom, thus giving out a maid feeling from her but however it's very tight on her body and breasts which are Triple I, she is Natsu Hyuuga, and she comes along in order to rescue Hanabi from here.

As another woman as this woman has her hair into a bun with pins as she is wearing a combat kimono which it's hugging her massive Double J breasts with killer hips and a gigantic fat ass.

The last Hyuuga women have her hair similar to Hinata's but a band covers her right eye a bit, She is also wearing a battle Kimono that is hugging her triple J cup breasts, and her ass is so massive it can turn heads when she walks by. She also has some very killer hips.

These two are Himeko and Luna Hyuuga, Naruto throws Kai away and he hits the floor then goes over to the three. **"So why are you three here?"** Asked Naruto as he waits for their reply.

"I'm here save Lady Hanabi from here! She was forced to come here!" says Natsu while the other said they're here because they were ordered to and nothing else, **"I have forced No one to come here Hanabi and Hinata were requested to come here by their father Hiashi himself to protect them from the elders, and I believe she is smitten with a young Viking her age. Is that correct on all accounts Hinata?"** Asked Naruto with Hinata nods to that.

Then Naruto goes up to Kai and grabs him once again and drags him outside, but he was stopped by Mifune who says "Lord Emperor I have heard from Ayu that you would like an alliance with my country. I have heard from Ayu that you are a strong warrior and you have people who could teach us more of Samurai then what we already know."

 **"Oh yes please forgive my rudeness. One minute, please. HOLDEN take them all to the Arena Dungeon all except for that three female hyugas. I wish to fight them all in the Arena."** ordered Naruto

Holden bows and says "At once my lord. You heard him maggots LET'S GO MOVE IT!" the knights and Samurai that caught them picks them up and takes them to the arena Dungeon with Holden leading them.

As Naruto looks toward Mifune and say to him, " **now then, should we talk Mifune, Leader of the Land of Iron"** says Naruto as once all the Hyuugas and roots are gone, he takes off his helmet, Mifune nods then he notices scars, as Genjutsu is hiding them.

Three hours later

Naruto and Mifune have made an Alliance with fair terms of the Alliance and Naruto also will have some of his Samurais teach the land of Iron Samurais who wish to learn the Naginata, Yumi bow, The Kanabo and the Nodachi. The Alliance will hold strong, and Mifune said that he would think about joining the Empire, but he must think about it, and Naruto understands that Naruto says take as 'much time as you need.'

Once Mifune leaves, Naruto takes off his armor as he realizes he doesn't need it anymore as he also undo the Genjutsu that his wife placed on him to hide away the burn scars, he remembers of how he gotten during the time that he got caught by one of the Warlords and was tortured with flames, things that couldn't heal through the fox's chakra along with the battle scars he had gotten, as he brings out a scroll which holds Satsuki's Genjustu which he place it on himself as the burn scar are the only thing that gets covered up, once it's done, he heads out toward the arena.

As he wants to play now.

At the Arena

As every Hyuuga man are trying to find a way to get out but no luck even with their family bloodline, the Byakugan, while the Root Anbu are just sitting there.

While the people of the Empire are setting up the broadcast, which it won't be long now.

Meanwhile at Konoha

As the people of Konoha are recovering from facing the ghosts of their past, but then their TVs turn on by themselves as They look up and see an arena with Hyuga and Root Shinobi, their wondering of what is going on.

As Hiashi who's watching this at his office as he says to himself, "what are they doing there!" then he realizes, ' _the elders! I should have known they would do this behind my back!'_ as he slams his fist onto his desk.

Hokage Office

Tsunade along with Shizune are seeing this just like everyone else as their wondering of what is going on and what going to happen until.

A woman shows herself, wearing a mask and it's Kurenai as she says "Greetings, people of Elemental Counties, to a special broadcast of the Dragon Empire, the reason for this is very simple" as everyone of all Elemental Counties is watching as well listening to this masked woman.

"The Emperor Is ready to show Everyone WHO HE IS and what he can do, now it's my honor introduce my Emperor and a man who has my heart" she moves aside to show Naruto who is walking into the arena while carrying a heavy mace on his shoulder like it weighed nothing **(For Assassin creed it is the keeper of harmony from assassin's creed origins DLC curse of the pharaohs)** "Naruto Uzumaki, the First Emperor of the Dragon Empire," says the Mask woman as she makes a loving sigh.

As everyone besides Konoha and allies is a lost about this, but at Konoha.

They are not taking this very well.

With Sasuke

"THAT LOSER IS THE EMPEROR HE DOES NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE EMPEROR!" yelled Sasuke as he were on his hospital bed and was about to get up but upon doing that, his body gave up on him.

With Tsunade

Tsunade just fainted with Shizune trying to revive her.

With the elders

"THAT DEMON IS THE EMPEROR!" Shouted Koharu

"So that is where the brat went over to the west. He should have agreed to the agreement. We will show him who his betters are." Said Horuma

With Kiba

"DAMN HIM HE IS SURROUNDED BY ALL THOSE HOT WOMEN AND WON'T SHARE OR GIVE THEM UP THAT BASTARD." Shouted Kiba

The other rookies are shocked that their old friend is a ruler.

While Ayame and her father are packing up and heading to where Naruto is.

At the Arena

Naruto is walking toward them as one of them say, "if what that woman said is true! You are the Emperor!"

"Damn right I am, think about this the "Clanless loser and the dead last" IS AN EMPEROR! But Not only that it is IN MY BLOOD ON MY FATHER'S SIDE THE EMPIRE BEFORE MINE I WAS THE HEIR TO IT. So all you screwed yourselves over by beating royalty." Said Naruto as he takes an overhand swing **(Like Rameses does before he fights Bayek)** then he slams the top of his weapon on the ground as he snaps his fingers which undo their chains.

Two roots charge at Naruto but they are met with the Keeper of Harmony sending them flying they died before they hit the wall, Naruto rise up his hand and does 'who's next' as he is waiting.

As a Hyuuga man who's in his late 50's charges toward Naruto with a palm strike ready, when he has gotten close enough, Naruto slams his weapon on the head of the Hyuuga with force breaking his spine in many places, and the weapons continues and it seems like he is crushed like a soda can.

As there's a face of brutally and cruelness on Naruto's face, and everyone at Konoha see this, Tsunade who has just woken up is thinking ' _This is not the Naruto, I know what happened to him'_ as she notice the scars on him as any knows, these are scars made from war, ' _So War has turned him into this monster of battle and war who thrives on the bloodshed of his enemies_ ' thinks Shizune as she see who was once such a sweet young boy as he now a cruel warrior to his enemies.

Then everyone sees Naruto throws the Keeper of Harmony toward them and take down 5 of them, as he says "I bet everyone back home are wonder about me and my scars" he laughs as it sound evil like, "but trust me, this scars that I have gotten from battle ain't the only ones I have" said Naruto as he does the release sign.

'It seems our husband is ready to show the world what happened to him and how he became this way.' Thought Samui and Satsuki as they are watching as well with hands on their stomach.

As Naruto says "release" and the Genjutsu on his body fades away, and everyone sees them, intensely burn scars, Karui, Omoi, Yugito, and Mabui are shocked so are many people that are seeing this.

Tsunade has her hand on her mouth in shock while Shizune is in tears as she couldn't of what she is seeing.

Naruto says "this is the price I pay for being naive and foolish, that 'talking things out' could lead less bloodshed, no one has to give up their lives but these Overlords, they didn't care as I gotten captured and was tortured for one whole year, Then I snapped and started to fight the way they did, and they are all dead while I AM STILL LIVING, I had to throw away what I used to believe in! To become what The west needed! What the people who have been living in fear by the rule of the overlords! I have to become a monster, a reaper to my enemies and show no mercy to those who don't deserve it" says Naruto

Naruto then charges at the root and gets one in the air then he grabs the root's leg and shoulder and bends the back the way it should not everyone can hear his screams when they listen a loud "SNAP" Naruto broke his back then lets go of the shoulder but still holds the leg and slams him onto the ground so hard he snaps the roots neck.

Thirty-six are left to fight, and he's just barely started, as he walks toward them while all but one Hyuugas run toward him with the intent to kill him with their palm strikes ready, Naruto pulls out two daggers and throws them toward the Hyuuga that's ahead of the others and the deal blades were thrown so fast that no one, and before it could hit the Hyuuga man but Naruto appeared right before him and had the daggers in his hands which are Venomous Grace **(Assassin's creed Origins DLC curse of the Pharaohs)** Which are dual blades meant for fast attacks.

And next thing everyone knows, the Hyuuga man who has a small beard on his chin, as he started bleeding out of his eyes, ears, and mouth, as these daggers had pierced into his palms, and for the finishing touch, Naruto grabs his head and with one loud snap, Naruto turns the Hyuuga man's head as his face is facing the other way as he drops dead. Naruto then Grabs the daggers again by tearing off the hands of the dead Hyuuga and starts fighting the other Hyuuga. His People are cheering from seeing him fight once again. The warriors think now this is why I follow Naruto.

Naruto does a trick shoot, and with one sec, it founds itself right between the eyes of other Hyuuga who also started to bleed in the way as the other as it turns out, the daggers were made with a very dangerous poison that causes massive damage to a person's body from the inside, Naruto stabs a Hyuuga below the belt in the knee then uses the other blade to stick his neck as he bled to death as it leaking out of his neck.

Then Naruto goes up two more as the two Hyuuga as both are in their late 40 as their standing there as what their see, is not Naruto, instead a humanoid dragon of war, as he is walking toward them, When they did not expect this he appears in front of them then crushes their heads.

Naruto returns to normal and then splits himself into four. One has a sword named the Living One, and another has Venomous Grace, the third has a spear titled Aten's End. Naruto then retrieves the Keeper of Harmony **(All four weapons are from the same game)** as all of them make their way the remaining Hyuuga man which are about 8 of them left.

What happens was too bloody as everyone from the Elemental Countries had seen both terror and brutal in its purest form, And Naruto is just showing them how much war changed him. Then the four Naruto's became one and the spear, the daggers, and sword were sealed away. Naruto turns to the last person who is shaking in the corner Kai Hyuuga, but a Hand had grab onto his leg, Naruto looks at and see that there's on still alive but barely as the dying Hyuuga man say.

"P-please, s-show m-mercy a-and I will give you my un-deading loyalty! Please just let me live." said the dying Hyuuga as Naruto looks down and look and place his hand on his head.

Tsunade seeing this thinking that Naruto might not have changed that much since it seems like that he going to show mercy, after all, However, she is proven wrong "Mercy Like when I begged like a kid when the idiot villagers were beating me, well let's not forget, I was tortured as I was begging for such a thing but I was never given. I am sorry but what is MERCY!" Said Naruto as he picks up the Hyuuga and then has both hands on his neck then he very quickly moves the head so fast it snaps his neck then Naruto throws him onto the ground. Naruto's hair covers his eyes leaving them glowing with a broad open evil smile with his teeth to be shown.

Tsunade along with anyone who ever cared about Naruto, couldn't believe their eyes as Naruto's old Sensei, Iruka as he says to himself as he watching, "I-I never thought he would become such a thing" as the boy he once knew no longer exists within this Naruto, But he understands that Naruto did have to change because of the war did change him. He hopes he is kind to his people.

As Naruto resumes making his way to the lone Hyuuga, Kai Hyuuga who is in fear as he's against the wall as he says "p-please. Don't this. I will give you anything you want!" as Naruto keeps walking toward him with his eyes still glowing as Kai is sweating cold as he says as he is trying to bargain with Naruto, "I can give you gold! Woman. Secrets that I know of my clan. Please, there has to be something you want." as he is shrieking in fear.

Naruto reaches Kai "You have nothing I want" as he grabs him by the neck and adds in "cause I can't be bought with anything, now, say goodbye to your face" as Naruto starts fiercely punching Kai's face, and he's not stopping. After punch thirty Kai was dead Naruto then turns to Holden who appears on the field bowing on one Knee. "Send the Hyuuga bodies back But burn the Root. Rumor has it that they are orphans and have no one waiting for them to come home," ordered Naruto

"At once Sire." Said Holden as they move down and take away the dead bodies of the Hyuugas as he turn to see the roots as he says "now, it just leaves the Roots, come on then, show me what you got" as he says challenging them to make a move on him, in which they did by using so many unique justus, and they are aiming at Naruto with them, but however, Naruto as a trick in his sleeve as he uses a seal that blocks and fires right back where they come from, Hitting them but one dodge but he met the axe head of Holden's poleax, and thus it's over.

As Naruto turn to the people and says "I wonder if you eastern enjoy that, and let's see if your leaders who aren't my allies decide to not mess with the Dragon Empire and me, or else you will end like them and those that had fallen before me" as he walks away.

Those who are not allies are shocked he is a monster of war. Tenten wants to see those weapons. His partners are glad they made that alliance, like Raikage A, says for everyone in his office to hear him, "he could easily remove Kumo from history, I'm delighted that I swallowed my pride" The others nod at that true statement as well that they're not dead.

While at Konoha, the people are both angry and afraid of what happened, Civilians along with Sasuke and the elders are saying they should demand Naruto to hand over everything even his wives, but on the other side, everyone is saying that he or she should just give up and get on his or her knees because there will be no victory for Konoha if the People from there would go against the Dragon Empire.

This had gone on for hours as in the meantime with Naruto who had a take shower to take off the blood off of his body.

So once he finished, he goes to his tent and let's say, and he's not alone.

An hour after the fight.

Lemon starts

Naruto with his clone as they have their own Hyuuga woman, like the real one has Hinata, Natsu is with Naruto's 2nd clone, as 3 and four have Himeko and Luna, The three are finding out why he is the conqueror as they see the real Naruto thrusting his cock deeply into Hinata who is screaming out "YES FUCK THIS AN HYUUGA MAKE ME A BREEDER COW." as Hinata is losing it badly as she happily having her time with Naruto as she always wanted while the other Hyuuga women are having their breasts fondled by the clones with their clothes on while blushing and moaning loudly.

Until, all three clones stop then rip open their Kimonos as it turns out their wearing bandages on their breasts and white panties, and went back at it with them pitching onto their nipples as all three Hyuuga woman moaning loudly, as Hinata who is screaming a top of her lungs as their switch positions with Hinata now on his lap as she moving her hips like crazy with her massive breasts bouncing as she is sweating a lot.

As one of the clones starts fingering Luna's pussy with his hand under her panties as she leaking out tons of juice as it wetting her panties, thus running it as Luna is moaning like crazy as the other notice that Natsu has inverted nipples, so he placed his fingers into them and started thrusting his fingers into them and Natsu is moaning/scream like crazy.

Then to the shock of the clone, Natsu is having milk leak out of her breasts as the clone keeps thrusting his fingers into her inverted nipples with squirts of milk coming out.

As for Himoke, she's being fingered by her pussy and ass as she is going crazy with a blush that's very dark red as she says "T-This i-is c-crazy" as she moaning louder.

As Hinata who is making out with the real Naruto as she riding his cock more as she thought ' _Those three will be perfect maids to help me within the empire and maybe breeders as well or Maybe cows whatever Naruto wants'_ as she is bucking her hips faster as she is slamming herself onto Naruto's cock more while she and Naruto making out more.

Then, Naruto grabs onto her hips and starts slamming into Hinata's pussy as it hitting the most profound part inside of Hinata's pussy with Hinata screaming way louder than she could before as she yells out "YES MASTER FUCK THIS BREEDER COW OF YOURS FILL MY UDDERS WITH MILK TO DRINK WHENEVER YOU WISH. BREED ME HECK FUCK YOUR COW IN FRONT OF THE ELDERS TO SHOW THAT THEY ARE NOT UNTOUCHABLE." as her inner walls are tighter up on Naruto's cock.

Lemon pauses

Meanwhile, a fifth Naruto is walking down the holding cells as most of them are empty, except for three cells, as he stops and sees his three prisoners, Hana, Anko and Shikamaru as their look like there had better days with two glaring at him while Hana seems very much heartbroken.

"Well it seems that you are not very welcoming even when I had an offer for two of you," says Naruto as Shikamaru says "just what happened to you! What made you become this person! This monster, tell me Naruto! Why are you like this!" as he doesn't understand as Anko who could.

"Well I don't expect you to understand Shikamaru, but I'm sure Anko here does, cause, after all, you and the rest of our classmates never seen or be in war," Said Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Shouted Shikamaru as he grabbed by Naruto, "seen really, I seen death, I seen so much bloodshed when I first arrived in the West, my old friend, but it didn't break me, sure I got scars from my battles at the beginning but there just self-defence of course, when I tried talking things out with the overlords but as you see" he points out the burn scar on his left eye, "this is the result" says Naruto.

"He is right war does change people." Said Anko who is still glaring at Naruto, "but you changed way too much, there's no any amount of mercy behind there's eyes of yours" says Anko.

"Yes but who understands you better Anko then a holder of a Bijuu we were the pariah and DEATH is where all my loyalty got me as a child after bringing back that traitor," says Naruto as his eyes turn red for a split sec, "but Naruto! You are no longer banished or would be put to death! You can come back! You can come back home, please stop this!" says Shikamaru, as Naruto slowly started to laugh.

"I am sorry I am not the one to blame for the war it would be your elders who are to blame, and Konoha has already seen that I have changed too much." says Naruto as Shikamaru sees something takes his place, and it's a humanoid dragon with smoke coming out the sides of its mouth with flames ready to burn anything, as this Humanoid dragon with a tone of pure rage " _after all, I'm no longer the same person you once knew, he's long gone_ " Naruto changes back with Shikamaru shaking in fear, "But I am here to offer Anko and Hana a chance to get to safety along with Hana's clan, if your willing to join my empire" says Naruto.

Anko slams her hands onto the bar and says "why the hell should I do that!" as it's clear that she's angry while Hana hadn't said anything, "Maybe you want to be somewhere that your loyalty is rewarded, and you are not talked shit about behind your back like in Konoha yes you are loyal but let me ask you have you advanced in rank or have people be nice and not look for a one night stand with you to claim they tamed the "Snake whore"?" Questioned Naruto as he sees her looks away as he knows that he is right on the mark.

"And you see where my loyalty brought me I WAS TO BE EXECUTED, so tell me, how long will it be until they do the same to you?" says Naruto, then he notices that Hana hasn't said or doing anything, so he comes up to her and says.

"Still heartbroken are we?" say Naruto with Anko yelling at him to stay away from her, Then Naruto Whistles and they hear barking from Six Canines three Hana knew by heart but three they had no clue then all six stopped in front of Naruto who then removes the seal from Hana's partners "The field test went well. This is a prototype, and they will gain the fully completed version later that is if you join, and the seal will be keyed to you Hana, or do you want a whole new three partners, three chakra wolf pups unless you become mine and you can all of them."

Hana who finally had life return to her eyes seeing her partners wagging their tails as their want to get to her when she heard the offer but she asks a question, "w-where you got them?" as she is asking about the three wolf pups as said wolf pups are hiding behind the three as their a little scared of her.

"The strangest thing they are native to the west only very strange, but they are rare in the east. Moreover, these three lost their parents, they died Defending them from a bear" says Naruto as the pups are still hiding behind the three, "b-but why are they hiding behind my partners?" said Hana.

"They see your partners are older siblings and have never been very far from them. So what is your answer Hana Inuzuka?" Asked Naruto, as Hana is thinking about this as Shikamaru who is saying to her to not listen to anything that he says while Anko doesn't say anything, Hana held out her hand between the bars and said: "I will become yours."

"Wonderful though I will give you a heads up my women are very respected in the empire you will not regret this." Said Naruto as he takes her hand and surprises her by kissing her knuckle. Hana blushes at this.

As the cell door opens and Hana walks out of it as the three dogs come up to her as their wagging their tails very happy like, "Also I have to tell you I am looking for someone to lead in the protection of the chakra wolves poachers invade their territories and I am trying to protect them, and I think you would be a perfect person to do that Hana." Said Naruto as he picks up the wolves and moves them closer to Hana as all three are scared since they don't know her.

As Naruto says "they will grow to know you, now then, how about you Anko?" as he looks at her as Anko still doesn't mean anything.

Meanwhile back in Naruto's Tent

Lemon resumes

All four Hyuuga woman is on top of Naruto and his clones as they are in the cowgirl position with their hands on the back of their head with their breasts bouncing like crazy while they are holding their legs, "OH FUCK THIS SLUTTY MAID OF A COW BREED ME GET ME WITH YOUR CHILD GROWING IN ME SCREW THE HYUUGA CLAN! I BELONG TO THE EMPEROR OF THE DRAGON EMPIRE. PUT A COLLAR ON ME WITH YOUR SYMBOL, AND I WILL WALK AROUND IN NOTHING BUT COW PRINT BRA AND PANTIES FOR YOU ONLY" yelled Natsu as she along with the others are moving their hips onto the cocks of Naruto and his clones.

As Himoke is screaming as she in the same boat as the others as the clone who's cock she is riding is getting her ass smack which makes her screams louder up it as she is going crazy with lust as she yells out "FUCK ME MORE EMPEROR BABY. FUCK THIS BUSTY HYUUGA TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT." as there hearts in her eyes as she feels the clone's cock moving deeper into her as she is shaking her hips way more than before.

Luna who is having her breasts roughly played is yelling out "OH GOD I HOPE MY BODY IS TO YOUR LIKING BECAUSE IT NOW BELONGS TO YOU ONLY FOR YOU TO TOUCH, PLAY AND FUCK ONLY FOR YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE THIS HYUUGA BELONGS TO THE EMPEROR ONLY SCREW MY OTHER SUITORS." as she wholly ruined by the cock of Naruto's clone as she only has him in her thoughts as the Clone pitches her nipples lightly which makes her scream louder than before.

As for Hinata, she yells out "FUCK ME. FUCK ME, MY BELOVED EMPEROR. FUCK YOUR MASSIVE BUSTY HYUUGA." as her breasts are bouncing wildly and Naruto loves it very much as he asks her "damn, all you Hyuuga are busty as hell! I wonder who has the biggest breasts in your clan Hinata."

"THAT WAS MY MOTHER AND AUNT BOTH WERE K CUP IF MY AUNT WAS HERE I WOULD GIVE HER TO WITH A COLLAR AND LEASH FOR YOU BREAK HER NARUTO-SAMA.," says Hinata as Naruto ask "what about your mother?" and Hinata answers "S-SHE'S DEAD NARUTO."

"So Natsu do you swear to bear my kids and my kids only for the rest of your life?" Asked Naruto's clone with an evil smile as Natsu who's breasts is leaking tons of milk as she asked "YES. I WILL HAVE YOUR BABIES. NO MATTER HOW MANY." as her mind is far gone now as it lost itself through the lust.

Then Natsu feels they are changing positions to full nelson as she screams louder because the clone's cock is hitting against her womb as she is going more crazy with lust than before.

As Himoke is in the missionary position as she is holding onto the clone's neck with her legs are upward while twitching as the clone is slamming his cock deeper into her pussy, Which is making her toes curl.

As for Luna who has her massive fat ass hanging in the air while her head is laying on her head while lightly biting her index finger as she is blushing badly as the clone who is standing atop of her with his cock aiming for her ass "I-I s-should w-worn y-you I-I have n-never d-done a-anal before." Stuttered Luna as the clone says "oh more reason to and with that, you fully become mine" as he thrust into Luna's virgin asshole as she screams out "SHIT YOU'RE TO BIG PULL IT OUT PULL IT OUT PLEASE YOUR COCK IS TOO FAT AND MASSIVE FOR MY ASS. PLEASE PULL IT OUT BEFORE IT RIPS ME IN HALF." as she going crazy as she is screaming louder.

As the clone is thrusting his cock into her ass like a raging breeding bull as Luna is screaming like crazy with her eyes are rolling up, and her pupils are turning into hearts, or they are in the center of her pupilless eyes as she feels the clone's cock going in and out of her ass.

Hinata is facing Naruto and other clone of his as they are about to double team her as she blushing badly as she says "Please my Emperor fuck me so much that your cock is the only thing on my mind" as her pussy is soaking so much of its juice as well some of Naruto's sperm, as Naruto and his clone are deciding how should their fuck her, double fuck her pussy alone or just fuck her pussy and ass at the same time? ' _I think her pussy and ass at the same time because that ass is asking for it_ ' says Naruto in his thoughts as he sees Hinata's ass which is the biggest ass among the other Hyuuga woman.

So both Naruto and his clone come up Hinata thus sandwiching her as she feels their cocks against her as she says "Oh my Double teaming me oh dear whatever shall I do~" as she makes her breasts bounce while her ass jiggles, so, Naruto along with his clone know what to do as their grab hold of her and thrust into her pussy/ass as Hinata screams out "OH YES STRETCH THEM OUT SO ONLY YOU CAN FIT INTO THEM MARK ME CLAIM ME SCREW THE ELDERS I BELONG WITH YOU! WITH YOU SITTING ON YOUR THRONE WITH ME SUCKING YOU OFF OR FUCKING YOU WITH MY BELLY FULL OF YOUR CHILD WITH IT GROWING IN ME. PLEASE MORE!" as she is going crazy as she feels two cocks thrusting deeply into her.

12 hours later

Lemon over

Naruto is leaving the tent, and all his Hyuuga women are out cold with fifteen-month pregnant stomachs which looks like they are carrying triplets as their leaking a rival flow of Naruto's sperm out of their pussy as their have this look of 'fuck in a silly way' on their faces.

As he about to do some training, but then, A blur appears, However, Naruto catches the blur and pins her to the ground with her arms behind her back, and Naruto's chest is pushing up against her chest "Nice try kitty-cat but you will have to do better than That Yoruichi-chan" as he looks at a woman with dark skin, golden irises, and black hair, Her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face, Her standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants which her clothes are really hugging her figure which is nearly perfect hourglass with Huge breasts which are Double H, as she says.

"Ah and I thought this kitty was able to catch the fox unaware," says Yoruichi as she using a teasing voice, Naruto helps her get up on her feet as she asks him "so what are you doing Mr. Emperor?", Naruto answered "simple I'm going train before the war meeting starts."

"Then let me help you." said Yoruichi with a smile then yelps Because Naruto just smacked her ass and said "Do and try to keep up you Naughty kitty-cat or this fox just might be able to Claim you." tease Naruto as Yoruichi blushes badly at hearing this as she thinking ' _he might able to since he's faster than me'_ as she goes after Naruto as their at the camp training grounds.

Then they both get into a stance, and they begin to spar with each other.

Once they finished training and Naruto ask Yoruichi if she wants to come along to the war meeting, which she says yes to as the two went to it.

In the Meeting Tent

Holden and the other generals are there when Naruto and Yoruichi enter the tent as their small share talks but stop when Naruto says "status reported" as he waits for their report.

As each of them had reported that some villages, tiny ones are wishing to join the Empire in hopes to not be destroyed by their might, yet at the same time, are trying rise against them and thinking that they would take on the Dragon Empire and its army and only to make a quick end battle before it would start, Lady J and her female forces attack and take control of their villages.

"In all, we're taking control of the East, funny if you ask me, there was a thought that I used to think that they were strong forces outside of my old home" says Naruto, The others nodding then Holden asks "Your majesty what about the two prisoners what will you do with them?"

"I plan to release them soon, But I will give Anko a bet if the Civilian council tries to have her killed she will leave Konoha and Join us. If they don't then I will leave her alone when Konoha is attacked." Said Naruto then he claps his hands together as he adds in "but for now, I will take a leave for a month, as my first borns are nearly here" says Naruto.

The other nod in Understanding. Naruto then leaves the war tent but then says "While I am Gone Holden you are in charge. Please make sure nothing happens while I am away."

"Yes, Sire." Answered Holden

Naruto is walking to his tent there are two women who approach Naruto as the two say "hello Naruto~" as Naruto sees a woman with long purple hair that reaches to the middle of her back, with a forelock hairstyle above her yellow eyes as she very little of clothes as she has N cup breasts with hips and ass too much as she is Lady J.

As the other woman is shoulder length blond hair with a red fringe on the left side of her face. She wears sunglasses quite often. She is usually seen in a sexy black leather biker suit that exposes her cleavage, her shoulders, and her backside. She also wears black boots that go up to her calves. Around her neck is a small cross necklace, she has F Cup breasts as she is Rain Hasumi.

"Well, what can I do for you two ladies tonight." Said Naruto as he reaches around and grabs their asses giving them a light squeeze "oh we come to give our report of the villages we have taken over, and we found a very hot woman for you~" says Rain, as Lady J nods as Naruto lets them go and say "I see, give me a quick report as I can't stay for long even though I would like to pound you two like no tomorrow" Naruto as the two nods.

"Of course, after all the future heirs could be born any day now" Lady J, Then they are grabbed by clones "But these clones will have fun with my two ladies, and they will go all night long." Said Naruto is smiling with the clones wrapping them in hugs "Now Report please then the clones and fun." Said Naruto in a firm voice.

As the two report Naruto about everything they're doing as well founding many women that would match Naruto's taste but their found one woman that's unique that's when Naruto rise a brow.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto questioned about that, "Well It seems that Sakura girl's father had a daughter before he married, but she and her child fled in fear of the Hyuuga elders but she does not have the normal Hyuuga features, as she has short pink hair and pink colored Byakugan but unlike her little half-sister, this girl has an amazing figure which we figure she gotten it from her mother" said Rain as she holds up a photo of said person.

As she has Short pink hair and pink Byakugan eyes while wearing black clothes but the clothes are hugging her figure as she has Double, I breast with an ass that would make anyone howl like a wolf, "That is her Damn where is she?" Asked Naruto Rain says, "oh she's with the other woman in that special cell of yours" as the two are getting naked by the clones.

Naruto makes a mental note to meet this Hyuuga with pink hair when he gets back as he leaves and starts to get ready to return to his first two wives.

The next morning

At the Dragon Empire

Every people, many different kinds of people are cheering because their Emperor has returned and staying for the time being because the first heirs will be born soon, Naruto is waving to his people then he runs into one of his girls Tifa Lockhart and she is head of the 7th heaven bar and The one in charge of the orphanages. "Oh, Tifa-chan good to see you again. Is Don still trying to buy your bar?" says Naruto as Tifa says "oh he did, but you know as what I do" as she pops her knuckles "speaking which, Tifa."

Tifa looks at him, "yeah?" says Tifa, Naruto says "where is the captain of the guard? Do I want to talk to her about the whole Buggy mess" as Tifa say "oh you mean miss Ice queen? Well last I checked, she was making sure her little sister is doing her training."

"All right tell her I would like to see her cause what happened should not have happened Hell I would have been fine with Winter in charge," says Naruto as he heads over to the palace as Tifa say "will do! Moreover, also you should look out for Raven! She's in one of her moods." as she heads back to her bar, but she adds a little sway to her hips for him.

"I would like to see all the girls tonight," Naruto said to Tifa who waves showing that she heard, Then out of nowhere a training Dummy lands on Naruto's head.

"Please don't land on anyone. Please!" says a voice of a girl with long blonde hair with a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top, she is Yang Xiao Long and her what cause of the training dummy to land on Naruto.

"Oh It landed on your teacher yang, and THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING," Says Naruto as Yang drops her head in shame "s-sorry teach" as she plays with her fingers, "so what should I do? Make you do 50 laps around the empire or give you mmmm a haircut" said Naruto.

Yang is very Nervous cause her teacher is very evil when it comes to punishments as she protects her hair like it's her child as she says "no! Not my hair teach! Please, anything but my hair."

"Oh, I have the perfect punishment. First you are going to clean all the bathrooms in the castle, second the pools, third the training grounds, fourth you will also clean your team's room, fifth you will dust all of the warrior statues and lastly you are to check on your drunk of an uncle and see if he is alive and no you can not get ANY help." Naruto said a listing of her punishment list.

Yang sighs then gets a idea, as she slightly undo her shirt a bit to show off her massive Double G breasts toward Naruto "how about I don'-" then she hears a SMACK and her ass is stinging "Nice try that is your punishment Yang, while we are lovers but I am still your teacher. Alternatively, do you want me to hand your punishment over to Glynda-chan? Which I know very well she will have your hair to get cut" says Naruto.

Yang says "n-no! I will do that right away!" as she books it, Naruto says "I swear" as he goes to the palace.

Palace

Upon entering, Naruto gets hugged by his two beloved pregnant wives as they look like that their ready to pop out the babies, "So there you two are and where are the others?" says Naruto as he remembers if Seras had returned. Samui and Tatsuki shrug while they are wearing maternity dresses.

Meanwhile with Seras

Seras is heading back to the camp while carrying the two woman she brings with as Yugao is yelling at her to let them go now or else as Seras replies "sorry miss, I'm under orders of my Emperor" as she is joking about that.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT I DON'T THINK YOU WERE ORDERED TO KIDNAP THE BOTH OF US" yelled Yugao as Seras says "no, I ordered killed that old man, what's his name? Danzo was it?"

"WHAT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT AND WHAT DOES MIKOTO UCHIHA HAVE TO DO WITH IT!" yelled Yaugo again as Seras "well she on a bed, almost like in a coma for how many years, I have no idea, and also there would have most likely used her to breed out soldiers" answered as it very much right.

That's where Yugao went quiet, "then why grab me?" asked Yugao, "there are reasons for that, which I can't say" said Seras as she keep walking until she stops as she said "oh I guess there emotionless ninjas are after me since I killed their leader" as she places both of them down, with Yugao saying "you mean the Root! Let me help! Their bastard had no loyal toward anyone but Danzo! So they will kill anyone in sight."

"Then how about you join the empire we could use more swordsman or women along with them?" says Seras as Yugao says "you don't get it! There will not listen to you and join your empire! Their royal is only to Danzo! That monster makes sure of that when he kidnaps them as children, that's why the late 3rd Hokage was against it."

"Oh so they are kidnappers yeah that is a no-no in the empire, but you could still join," says Seras but before Yugao answer, a vast group of Roots appeared, arm to the teeth as there are the last remaining roots as the rest were killed in the base.

Seras eyes turn blood red as she ready to kill them all, and there will be no mercy, She stops Yugao from drawing her sword and says "oh there's no need" as she just vanished as there are screams of pain as well body parts being torn to shreds as the green leafs of the three turn red, bloody red.

With Anko at her home, a week later.

Anko is packing her things while muttering that Naruto was right and she remembers the bet they made, and Naruto was right the civilians did try to have her executed.

As she remembers of what Naruto had said to her about how they will treat when she returned alone and lied about of what happened to Hana and Shikamaru, they had her on the chopping block but before her head could be removed three Kusarigama grabs her executioner and they are shinobi's **(From For Honor)** from the empire, she told them that she was able to get away but wasn't unable to save her teammates.

Also, since she reported everyone had been showing so much distrust toward her, All but Tsume and her clan who were given a note that Hana wrote, Ibiki, Tsunade, Shizune and that are all but Hiashi know the truth, and he wants her safe.

So Anko lays on her bed so that she could take a break from packing as she thinking of what should she do, Then she senses four signatures in her home, and she sees the four shinobi that saved her but staying in the shadows, as they are asking about of what Naruto had said to her and will she join the Empire? Anko looks like them like she is trying to figure it out as she says.

—

 ***time freezes, as on the carrier, a gateway opens with Blaze who is looking for Dealt***

 **P: Well it seems the fucker escaped**

 **D:I did what? *planning planes of food for all the crew while Blaze's eye twitching***

 **P: You escaped you stupid idiot *eye still twitching***

 **D:oh really? I don't remember, now, spaghetti? *it's spaghetti and meatballs***

 **P: No thank you.**

 **D:*give one on Blaze's hand* all right, then now, with what in this, it seems Naruto is going to be a father! As the heirs are to be born.**

 **P: How many months are they, and I don't think we know?**

 **D:Oh, it's been eight months now, so, they will be ready to pop within a month.**

 **P: Well do you think i- *gets a month full of spaghetti***

 **D: we will talk about it later, for now, eat as I do the sign-off.**

 **P:*Spits out the spaghetti then goes to the kitchen to get something else. However, the food is not on the floor.***

 **D:huh, you guys were right, he doesn't like tomato sauce *see them nods as they are eating* oh well, anyway what you readers think? Leave a review, but flames are no longer welcome! Until then see you guys at Digital Ninja world!**

 ***as a massive gateway opens up, and the Carrier went thought it as the gate closes up***

—


End file.
